Harry Potter et le Pouvoir de l'Amitié
by Aurore Doudou
Summary: Entre peurs, morts, dévastation ou encore désolation, que resteil du pouvoir de l'amitié ? Comment le petit Peter Pettigrow qui, par peur de Voldemort n'a pas hésiter à trahir James et Lily Potter ses amis ?
1. Prologue

gras Ceci est ma première alors veuillez être indulgents c'est ma Sœur qui poste mes chapitres , j'éspère que l'histoire vous plaira, n'hésitais pas à ma faire connaître mes fautes de raisonnement Bonne lecture /gras 

Prologue  
Entre peurs, morts, dévastation ou encore désolation, que reste-il du pouvoir de l'amitié ? Comment le petit Peter (Pettigrow) qui, par peur de Voldemort n'a pas hésiter à trahir James et Lily Potter ses amis ?

Bien qu'après treize ans de paix, à la fin du mois de Juin, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu plus fort que jamais. Fudge, le ministre de la Magie (plus pour bien longtemps) refusait de croire au son retour, jusqu'a ce jour du mois de juin, où tous au Ministère l'avaient vu dans un combat acharné avec le professeur Dumbledore.

Le Conseil des Décisions Magiques Importantes (CDMI) à juger que Fudge n'était plus apte à diriger le monde magique et organise des élections.

Dumbledore est porté f favoris, mais le professeur McGonagall et Arthur Weasley ont aussi leurs chances dans ce combat. Mais tous savent que Dumbledore s'il est élu refusera donc les deux autres sont maintenant les favoris. D'autres pensent que le Survivant, Harry Potter serait parfait pour ce rôle bien qu'il n'à que seize ans !

C'est ainsi qu'à des kilomètres de là, le concernait été dans son lit, au 4 Privet Drive en train de dormir.

gras SVP reviewez moi car c'est ma première fic, je ne met rien si le petit résume ne vous plaît pas. Alors donnez vos commentaires tous sont bons a prendre même les mauvais (lol) /gras 


	2. 1 Que de lettres

Bonjour tout le monde.

Je tien a remercier ceux qui on lu ma fic même si ils l'ont peut être trouvés tellement nul qu'il ne m'ont rien dit et qu'il ne liront pas la suite. Merci j'espère que la suite plaira tout autant a ceux que ma fic a plu !

Un peu bizarre non ?

Bonne lecture Deborah.

Chapitre 1 : QUE DE LETTRES…

Soudain, il se réveilla en sursaut, Harry Potter, venait encore de voir le moment où Cédric était étendu, mort, tuer par l' Avada Kadavra, puis comme par magie (et oui on était dans un rêve !). Il s'était retrouvé au Département des Mystères où travaillaient les Langues-de-Plombs, dans la Chambre de la Mort, près de l'arcade où son parrain, le seul membre de sa famille digne de ce nom Sirius Black était tombé poussé par Bellatrix Lestrange (Bella pour les intimes) une fidèle Mangemort serviteur de Voldemort. Le jeune sorcier était en sueur, il avait l'habitude à présent, chaque nuit il en rêvait ou plutôt en cauchemarder.

Mais se souvenant qu'il était au 4 Privet Drive, en sécurité, si on peux dire puisque, ce cher Dumbledore lui avait laissé (si on peut dire) des Aurors membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix pour le protéger, il mit ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez et regarda autour de lui, tout était normal, mais son regard se posa sur le réveil qui indiquait 00H01.

Et voilà le jeune homme avait 16 ans, il pensait que cette fois-ci, son parrain ne lui enverra rien et à cette pensée une larme se fit voir dans ces yeux.

Puis au loin, il aperçu plusieurs hiboux et chouette se rapprocher. Quand ils arrivèrent à la fenêtre qui était ouverte, il en vit 6 exactement. Pour commencer il choisit le hibou à l'air surexcité qu'il reconnu comme étant Coq le hibou de son meilleur ami Ron :

_iSalut Harry,_

_Ca va ? Mais bien sur que non, que je suis vraiment bête ! Chez nous les vacances sont mortellement ennuyeuses on nous laisse rien faire même pas sortir dans les champs pour jouer au Quidditch. Tout le monde passe, surtout les membres de l'Ordre, notre maison est devenue comme le second quartier de L'ordre et Papa travaille comme un fou au ministère. Percy ne fait plus partie de la famille, il n'a même pas voulut s'excuser pour Tu-Sais-Quoi tu en saura plus quand tu viendra. Bon assez parler de moi et BON ANNIVERSAIRE !_

_Aujourd'hui c'est-à-dire le 31 juillet, Papa viendra te chercher et sera avec Hermione (ses parents sont d'accord !) il sera là vers 13H30, de toute façon tes Moldus seront obligés de te laisser y aller. J'espère te voir aujourd'hui (non mais y a pas de raison pour que tu ne vienne pas)_

_Amitié Ron._

_PS : J'espère que le cadeau te plaira, et en plus Ginny elle aussi t'a donner un cadeau mais je ne sais pas c'est quoi./i_

Il prit le paquet le plus petit est y découvrit un… pull a là façon Ginny. C'était un pull vert avec pour motif le Terrier, accompagné d'un petit mot écrit d'une main tremblante.

_iCher Harry, _

_Ce pull représente le Terrier comme tu peux le voir, si un jour tu te sens trop seul prononce Winza _(je sais c' nul)_ et tu te retrouveras là bas._

_Joyeux anniversaire, Ginny._

/i

Il continua avec l'autre paquet, qui était sans nul doute celui de Ron, et y trouva un livre intitulé « Les Maraudeurs maraudent toujours » par les Maraudeurs et lut le mot qui l'accompagné

_Il a été écrit par eux : Cornedrue, Patmol, Lunard et l'autre, je sais tu t'en serai douter tous seul, ça doit racontait leurs aventures, je l'ai trouver au Quartier de Tu-Sais-Quoi, Où-Tu-Sais. Bonne lecture._

Il choisit un hibou Grand Duc qu'il ne connaissait pas.

_iHarry,_

_Je sais que cette lettre va te surprendre, mais comme j'ai su qu'aujourd'hui c'était ton anniversaire, alors j'en ai profité, Tu-Sais-… mais non c'est vrai faut l'appeler pour son nom alors Voldemort veux ta peau, mais tu me dira qua ça tu le savais déjà, non je ne te parle pas de ça il prépare un mauvais coup et mon père est dedans. Sois sur tes gardes, je m'excuse de tous les torts que je t'ai causés, c'était pour faire plaisir à mon père, mais je viens de me rendre compte qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Les Détraqueurs se sont rangé du côté de Voldemort et ont libéré les détenus d' Azkaban dont mon père. Encore une fois pardonne-moi, j'espère qu'on pourra être amis après tant d'années de méchanceté._

_Avec mes amitiés et Joyeux anniversaire,_

_Drago_

_PS : Ton cadeau est un peu spécial, y'en a trois tu les donneras à Ron et à Hermione, et je te dirais à quoi ils servent quand on se verra sur le chemin de Traverse. Heu, je dois t'avouer que cette lettre est ignorée de mes parents. J'irai sur le chemin de Traverse le 15 août vers 11H00, j'espère vous y retrouver./i_

En effet, il découvrit deux chaînes et un bracelet tous entremêlés de fils d'or. Mais il n'osait la mettre et si Malfoy lui avait joué un mauvais tour, ça ne serait pas la première fois, de plus il s'excusait, c'était impensable (surtout venant de la part de notre Dragounichet chéri. Puisque Mr Weasley allait le chercher il en parlerait à Hermione et à Ron en même temps.

Prenant un morceau de parchemin, il répondit à Malefoy par l'affirmatif avant de l'attacher à la patte du hibou Grand Duc.

Il prit une chouette, et savait déjà ce que c'était : une lettre de Poudlard.

_iCher Mr Potter,_

_Vous voudrez bien prendre note que la nouvelle année scolaire commencera le 1er Septembre. Le Poudlard Express partira de la gare King's Cross, quai n°9 ¾ à onze heures précises._

_De plus, vous avez désormais 16 ans et êtes un sorcière de second cycle, se qui vous permet d'utiliser la magie, à bonne escient bien sûr._

_Etant donnée que Miss Johnson nous a quitter j'ai pensé et à juste titre ainsi que vos collègues que vous ferez un merveilleux Capitaine. Renvoyez moi le hibou pour confirmation .Si oui, je vous demande donc de trouvais 2 poursuiveuses ainsi que 2 batteurs pour formez une nouvelle équipe avant le premier match._

_Vous trouverez également sous ce pli la liste des livres qui vous serons nécessaires au cours de l'année scolaire._

_Avec mes meilleur sentiments,_

_Professeur McGonagall, directrice adjointe./i_

Il vit un mot tombé lorsqu'il replia la lettre après avoir répondu au professeur.

_ iCher Harry,_

_Je sais que t'es vacances laissent à désirer, j'ai donc accepté que tu passe le reste de tes vacances chez les Weasley, mais sache que pour ta sécurité les membres déjà présents au 4 Privet Drive seront eux aussi au Terrier. Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, et t'adresse mes félicitations pour ton rôle de Capitaine. Je t'envoie aussi trois petits cadeaux qui je l'espère te ferons plaisir..._

_Amicalement, Albus Dumbledore./i_

Il ouvrit le paquet qui était apparu comme par magie (Ben on est dans le monde de J.K) et y trouva une plume de phoenix qui devait appartenir à Fumseck, un livre qui se nommait « Puissants Sortilèges Offensifs et Défensifs » par Ouestu Silvain et chose qui lui fit encore plus plaisir : une photo de ses parents, Siruis, Dumbledore, Lupin et un petit bébé : lui, il retourna le cadre et lu :

i'_A Harry qui à déjà un an, tes parents qui t'aime, leurs amis et ton parrain'./i_

Il pleurait s'en retenu, jusqu'au moment où une chouette au plumage blanc lui mordille l'oreille, c'était Hedwige. Il détacha toutes les lettres, les hiboux s'en furent, et prit la lettre de Lupin.

_iMon cher Harry,_

_Je suis en mission avec Hagrid et Mme Maxime, je ne te dirai pas où. On te souhaite tous un joyeux anniversaire, et ne te morfond pas de trop pour Sirius, il ne le voudrait pas. Ouvre vite ton cadeau._

_Amitié, Remus._

_PS : Hagrid te donnera son cadeau quand tu iras le voir./i_

Son cadeau était un modèle réduit d'une bibliothèque, il prononça Amplificatum et la bibliothèque s'agrandit pour se loger sur tout un mur de la pièce. Lupin y avait inscris « Pour les cours d'AD dirigé par Mr H.J.Potter ».

Harry d'abord surpris rigola un bon coup puis se souvenant que les Dursley dormait se tut. Il regarda son réveil et vit 1H12 et Harry pensa « Seulement ».

Il ne lui restait que 2 lettres à lire, prenant la première il découvrit qu'elle venait de … Cho.

_iCher Harry,_

_Comme tu m'as rendu service pour Cédric, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais savoir ça. J'ai écris à tous tes amis et ils m'ont gentiment laisser t'écrire çà. Comme Fudge avait entendu de la Mangemort Lestrange en personne(lorsque vous étiez au Ministère) qu'elle avait tuer son cousin Black, il fut bien obliger d'admettre que celui-ci n'avait pas trahit tes parents sinon il n'aurait pas été vaincu par un des ses 'Camarades'. _(Harry sauta de joie à cette nouvelle). _Alors Fudge à décider de laver sa mémoire en lui donnant l'Ordre de Merlin, 1er Classe, mais à mon goût c'est trop tard mais c'est déjà çà. Voilà ton cadeau, ce n'est qu'une nouvelle mais le nom de Sirius Black est réhabilité. Joyeux anniversaire, avec tout mon amour._

_Cho Chang._

_Ps : j'espère que les séances d'AD existent toujours. Elles sont tellement utiles./i_

Super ! La fille qu'il aimait lui avait écris une lettre, le jour de son anniversaire, lui avait annoncer le réhabilitation de Sirius et qui de plus souhaiter que les séances continues.

Il décida de terminer par la dernière lettre puis de se recoucher. L'enveloppe était écrite d'une encre rouge sang, et à cette vu il fut certain que la lettre il fut certain que la lettre était écrite avec du sang, il frissonna à cette pensée mais l'ouvrit tous de même.

_iPotter,_

_Mon cher, j'ai l'honneur suprême de vous annoncer que cette année sera votre dernière, mais avant d'en finir avec toi je vais te faire souffrir, jusqu'à la fin : deux de tes amours te seront voler. Oh j'en ai trop dit. _

_Le plus grand de tous les sorciers,_

_Voldemort./i_

_+ JE SAIS ELLE EST NULLE CETTE LETTRE DE VOLDY+_

Harry voulait avertir tout de suite Dumbledore, Voldemort lui avait fait des menaces à lui et à deux autres personnes dont une était Cho mais pourquoi une autre, mais Hedwige était partie apporter la réponse à Ron. Il était 3H05 lorsque Harry s'endormit dans les bras de la belle Morphée.


	3. 2: Un anniversaire comme les autres 1ère

grasJ'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et merci a ceux qui ont lu ma fic.

Bonne lecture Deborah./gras

Chapitre 2 : UN ANNIVERSAIRE COMME LES AUTRES (1ère PARTIE)

9h05, Harry se réveilla il avait encore sommeil mais il devait se lever si l'Oncle Vernon savait qu'il faisait la grasse mat ça aurait pété dès le matin.

Depuis le début des vacances, ils s'entendaient à merveilles, jouer ensemble, parler ensemble, plaisanter ensemble, bref faisait tout ensemble comme si ils étaient deux frères. Enfin Harry ne pensait plus qu'à son parrain !

La Tante Pétunia se montrait plus gentille envers lui, elle avait accidentellement appris la mort de Sirius, elle en avait même pleuré, et Harry ignorait pourquoi. Elle n'avait rien dit à l'oncle Vernon qui lui était aussi désagréable qu'avant voir plus. Dudley le savait et avait été beaucoup plus gentil avec Harry, ils passaient beaucoup plus de temps ensemble : Harry lu apprenais les jeux de sorciers à Dudley et celui-ci jouait à la Playstation 2 avec Harry. Dudley grâce à Harry avait un peu maigri, le régime avait porté ses fruits, il avait perdu 15 kg (énorme). Dudley était maintenant passionnait des jeux comme la Bataille Explosive ou les Echecs version sorcier, cependant il avait toujours un peu (beaucoup) peur de la Magie.

En descendant, Harry croisa Dudley et tous les deux se saluèrent, et arrivant dans la cuisine stoppèrent leur conversation. L'oncle Vernon lisait comme à son habitude le journal ne leva même pas la tête pour dire bonjour. S'asseyant, chacun d'un côté de la table, la tante Pétunia leur donna le petit déjeuner : des œufs au bacon (Dudley pouvait manger normalement le matin car comme tous Moldus le sait Le petit déjeuner et le repas le plus important de la journée). L'oncle Vernon n'avait pas remarqué que la tante Pétunia avait servi Harry et c'était pour le mieux. Le jeune homme prit la parole :

- Oncle Vernon, le père de mon ami Ronald Weasley va venir me chercher cet après midi vers 13H30 est-ce que je pourrais y aller.

- Non…. Peu pas y Marge qui arrive dans 55 minutes, répondit froidement l'oncle Vernon entre deux gorgés de café.

- Vernon, laisse-le y aller, fit la tante Pétunia.

- Depuis quand tu prend sa défense, Pétunia.

- Mais enfin, Vernon, tu sais pertinemment qu'elle Le déteste plus que tous, s'il il s'en va, sa sera pour le mieux.

- Tu n'a pas tort, mais que va-t-on dire à Marge, elle sera déjà là quand ils viendront le chercher.

- Bien j'ai qu'à l'emmener dans ma chambre quand on sonnera et Harry pourra partir sans qu'elle le voit, plus vite il sera parti mieux sa voudra, expliqua Dudley.

- Dudley, murmura l'oncle Vernon estomaqué.

- Oui tu sais, comme je l'ai déjà dit, plus vite il sans va mieux sa vaudra (Dudley s'est acheté un cerveau lol).

Intérieurement Harry se surpris à penser que Dudley ferait un super bon comédien, qu'il commençait à vraiment les aimer sa Tante Pétunia et son cousin Dudley et que quand il serrait à Poudlard il serait malheureux de plus les revoirs.

- Bon, si tu ne veux pas mon oncle, je ne vais pas te forcer (non sans blague), au fait maintenant je suis en second cycle donc je peux utiliser la magie comme bon me semble, et fait que je monte dans ma chambre terminé la lettre pour…, commença Harry dont l'estomac s'était nouer à la pensée de Siruis.

- Au diable ton parrain- a ceci Harry eu un estomac encor plus nouer qu'avant- intervînt l'oncle Vernon. Voilà t'es content tu as gagné, VAS-Y, mais sache que tu partira aussitôt avec eux. Je ne veux plus de ses olibrius chez moi. Dit le donc à ton parrain, heu… c'est vrai que tu peux faire de la magie.

- Oui c'est vrai regarde –il lui montra la lettre - Bon je vais dans ma chambre, préparer mes affaires.

Cela était faux Harry avait les larmes aux yeux et il ne voulait pas que les Dursley le voit en train de pleurer. Arrivé dans sa chambre il se jeta sur le lit et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, du moins celle qui restaient. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et se referma, et près de lui il sentit la présence de quelqu'un qui était prés de lui qui s'est assis sur son lit et qui le prenait dans les bras tous en le berçant, ce qui eu l'effet de le réconforter.

- Chut… c'est fini… je suis là… ne pleurs plus… calme toi… ça va passer, lui chuchota la tante Pétunia, car c'était bien elle.

- Harry ; je ne savais pas qu'il te manque autant, ton parrain devait être quelqu'un de formidable, fit Dudley.

Oui, vous n'avez pas rêvé la tante Pétunia et Dudley réconforte Harry preuve qu'ils ont bien changés.

- Harry, je doute que ce soit le bon moment pour te le dire, mais Bon Anniversaire, lui dit la tante Pétunia.

- Tu ne rêves pas, on n'a vraiment un cadeau pour toi, répondit Dudley face au regard interrogateur de Harry. Tiens voilà la bonne surprise !

Il déchira le papier cadeau et y découvrit… UN DRAGON. Oui il ne rêvait pas c'était bien un dragon… les Dursley avoir un dragon y a de quoi être étonné. Le dragon en question mesurait 15 cm puisque c'était un bébé, et était bleu azur comme le ciel en été quand il faisait beau.

- Mer… m….m… merci, dit-il simplement.

- On la découvert sur le trottoir ce matin et on c'est dot que ça pourrait te faire plaisir… mais ma sœur m'a souvent dit que les dragons étaient interdit dans les maisons sorciers, parce que si je ne me trompe pas c'est bien un dragon !

- Oui, ma tante tu as raison c'est bien un dragon, mais celui là c'est un dragon d'eau il ne crache que de l'eau et ne dépasse pas 1 ou deux mètres, et de plus il peut prendre l'apparence d'un chien. Quand il est attaché à quelqu'un on peu lui demander la lune il la trouvera.

- Dis tu va lui dire quoi comme nom, questionna Dudley.

- Ben, comme aujourd'hui je peux dire que j'ai une famille alors je me suis dis que son nom c'est vous qui le choisiriez !

- Mais ça serait un immense honneur, Harry, s'exclamèrent la tante Pétunia et Dudley d'une même voix.

- Bleu (en anglais) sa serait super bien, proposa la tante Pétunia.

- Non, ce n'est pas très original, déclara Dudley, au fait Harry ton parrain qui se transformait en chien s'appelait bien…

- SIRIUS, l'interrompit Harry comme frapper par la foudre, mais bien sûr, Oh Dudley tu es un génie, oui c'est super, son nom sera Sirius junior, continua Harry en enlaçant sa tante et son cousin tendrement.

- Ben, c'est pas que je m'ennuis, loin de là, mais faut que je redescende, sinon Vernon va se demandait ce qu'on fabrique.

- Mam, est-ce que je peux rester avec Harry, s'il te plaît.

- Ok, je vous laisse amusez-vous bien.

Après que la tante Pétunia, soit partie Dudley s'approcha de Harry et lui demanda si il avait eu des cadeaux de ses amis, et de lui montrait si il le voulait bien. Celui-ci lui répondit par l'affirmatif et lui montra toutes ses lettres et ses cadeaux à l'exception de celles de Cho et de Voldemort. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la lettre de Drago Harry demanda à Dudley s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Dudley lui répondit que oui, car avant leurs situation était la même. Ceci dit 13H30 avait sonné et ce fut le cri de l'oncle Vernon qui les fit sortir de leur « monde ».

Harry descendit en compagnie de Dudley et ceux-ci se demandèrent ou pouvait bien se trouvait la tante Marge vu l'heure. Arrivé en bas, l'oncle Vernon, ordonna à Harry d'aller ouvrir la porte, ce qu'il fit. Il fut surpris de voir Mr Weasley (il avait pas vu l'heure passait), mais ce qui le surpris encore plus c'était l'expression de son visage. Il avait amorçait un geste de la main à l'homme pour qu'il rentre mais l'oncle Vernon lui souffla que si il faisait rentrer cet homme, il aurait la plus belle correction de sa vie donc judicieusement il se ravisa. Harry interrogea du regard Mr Weasley et celui-ci après quelques instants dénia lui répondre :

- Heu… Harry, il faut que je parle à tous le monde, vas prendre tes affaires et mets les dans la voiture, veux-tu ? Hermione va l'aider s'il te plaît, fit Mr Weasley en se tournant vers une jeune fille.

La jeune fille en question était caché derrière Mr Weasley, sortit de sa cachette et se dirigea vers Harry avant qu'il ai pu dire quoi que se soit elle se jeta à son cou et l'entraîna dans l'escalier. Elle avait des cheveux mi-long ébouriffés et bouclés, lâchaient sur ses épaules, elle portait une robe bleu ciel qui la mettait en valeur arrivant au dessus de ses genoux laissant apparaître de longue jambes fines. Dudley demanda en un regard à Harry qui était cette jeune fille et celui-ci lui fit signe de le suivre mais Mr Weasley ayant surpris ce geste intervînt en disant que tous les Dursley devaient restés avec lui.

- Harry, alors c'est ça ta chambre, demanda Hermione rougissante.

- Ben oui, répondit le concerné qui étant en train de ramasser ses affaires éparpiller aux quatre coins de sa chambre a coup de 'Accio' n'avait rien vu.

- Est-ce que je peux voir tes cadeaux, mais j'ai pas pu t'achetai le tien donc je le ferai quand on ira sur le chemin de traverse, si ça ne te dérange pas.

- 'Mione je vous les montrerait, à Ron et à Toi quand on sera arrivé au Terrier, au fait, Ô Grande Prêtresse de la Connaissance dites moi que mange un dragon d'eau, Ô votre Grandeur.

- Tu te moque de moi, arrête,… mais ne me dis pas que tu as un dragon d'eau ! C'est fantastique, où l'as-tu eu, c'est Hagrid qui te là donnait, hein dis moi ! Je peux le voir ! S'il te plaît Harry.

- Non ce n'est pas Hagrid il me donnera mon cadeau quand j'irai le voir à Poudlard, se sont les Dursley ou plutôt mon cousin Dudley et ma tante Pétunia qui me l'on offert, ils l'ont trouvé et ont jugés préférable de me le donner, mais tu n'as pas répondu a ma question Oh Votre Splendeur.

- Ô mon Cher Impudent de la Connaissance, ce que je vais vous apprendre et fort simple un dragon d'eau mange son élément. Ô Ignorant voilà la réponse que vous attendais.

Sur ce ils éclatèrent d'un fou rire qui dura au moins cinq bonnes minutes, et la conversation se fit sur Sirius Jr, tout en rangeant les affaires de Harry dans sa valise à l'aide bien entendu de la magie. Harry bien entendu ne remarquait pas que Hermione était rouge (mais rouge pivoine !) et embarrassait, elle se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée de se trouvait dans la chambre de Harry, seule avec lui, elle était bizarre, mais aussi frustrée du fait que Harry ne le remarque point.

Pendant ce temps, c'est avec la peur au ventre que les Dursley emmenaient Mr Weasley dans le salon, ceci fait, l'oncle Vernon eu du mal à placer deux mots :

- Que… que… que… que vous…. voulez….

- Ce que je vais dire va vous causez un choc, alors asseyez-vous, je vous prie, déclara Mr Weasley.

- Vous n'avez pas à nous donner des ordres sous mon toit, cria l'oncle Vernon qui avait retrouvait confiance en lui.

- D'accord vous faîtes comme bon vous semble, mais sachez que vous en tomberez. J'ai appris par un de mes collègues que Mrs Marjorie Dursley devait venir vous rendre visite, expliqua Mr Weasley.

- C'est exact, fit la tante Pétunia.

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas j'aimerai ne pas être interrompu, c'est déjà assez difficile comme ç, reprit Mr Weasley. Comme je le disais Mrs Marjorie Dursley venait aujourd'hui vous rendre visite, je vous avoue qu'elle ne le pourra, elle a été tuée lorsque des individus cagoulé sont venus à l'aérogor pour « s'amuser »

- L'aéroport, excusez-moi, ces personnes se font appelés Mangemorts les fidèles…

- De Voldemort, termina la tante Pétunia avant de s'évanouir.

Mr Dursley quand a lui hurla sa peine, et Dudley monta dans sa chambre.

- Voilà on a fini, tu veux que je t'aide à descendre…. Commença Hermione.

- Harry… Harry… la tante Marge est morte tués par des …. Oh c'est comment déjà… à oui voilà des Mangemorts, dit précipitamment Dudley.

- Quoi y a des Mangemorts ici , s'écrièrent Harry et Hermione.

- Non mais à l'aéroport oui, à ce qui paraît ils s'amusaient.

Silence de la mort qui tue le tout.

- Bah, je ne l'aimais pas, mais elle ne le méritait pas, donc je n'ai pas encore reçu mon très cher « cadeau », murmura Harry plus pour lui-même que pour les deux autres.

- Quel cadeau, s'exclama Hermione.

- Te le dirai plus tard, fit Harry s'apercevant de sa gaffe.

- MR HARRY JAMES POTTER, VOUS ALLEZ ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE ME DIRE CA QUE VOUS AVEZ À LA FIN !

Quand elle appelé Harry par son nom entier, il fallait mieux pour lui de répondre, sinon si on ne lui répondait pas ça allait barder, Dudley tenta tous de même de la calmer.

- Heu… Hermione, cale toi, Harry a le droit d'avoir des secrets, comme tous le monde, alors ne ta fâche pas, il sait ce qu'il fait.

- Oh toi, ne me cherche pas, tu vas me dire ce qui ce passe, s'adressa-t-elle à Harry.

- Tiens lis ça tu comprendras !

- Eh, celle là tu ne me l'as pas montrer, s'écria Dudley.

- Désolé Dud mais c'est pour que tu ne t'inquiète pas.

Après avoir lu la fameuse lettre, Hermione se calma et s'effondra, elle pleurait. Harry lui demanda pourquoi elle était dans cette état et Dudley après avoir aussi lu la lettre essaya de la réconfortée, -LUI il avait bien vu qu'elle était amoureuse du beau ténébreux et cela du première coup d'œil- elle était là à se faire un sang d'encre pour lui alors que lui ne faisait rien.

---- Ah l'amour, les premières concernés sont les derniers au courant ! C'est bien moche ça !---

S'étant calmer elle leur dit qu'il faudrait peut être descendre. Elle pris la grosse valise quand Dudley fit signe à Harry que ce n'étai pas à elle de la prendre mais à lui et se dernier la lui prit des mains. Leurs mains se frôlèrent et Hermione était rouge, tremblante et comme avant Harry, lui n'avait rien remarquer (décevant) et dit à la jeune fille de prendre la lettre, la cage d'Hedwige, et le panier de Sirius Jr qui dormait paisiblement lorsque Dudley intervînt :

- Harry Et moi je prends quoi !e

- Heu, ton père ne sait pas qu'on s'entend bien, alors mieux vaux que tu ne viennes pas, désolé Dudley, n'oublie pas de m'écrire avec le hibou que je t'ai offert, car j'en connais une qui ne saura pas contente si elle ne le voit pas.

Hermione était furieuse, Harry se souciait du bonheur de sa chouette alors que elle il s'en foutait comme de la dernière pluie. Elle entra donc dans une colère noire et décida de ne plus lui parler bien que se fut son anniversaire.

Les garçons éclatèrent de rires et sous les regards furibonds d'Hermione, ils échangèrent une poignée de mains. Dudley se tourna vers Hermione et lui dit au revoir, lui souhaita une bonne année et lui glissa à l'oreille quand il lui fit la bise : « Je sais ce que tu ressens, mais lui pas encore, bonne chance et soit patiente, il s'en rendra vite compte. »

Les adultes étaient en bas quand ils virent les deux jeunes arrivaient, Harry avec la grosse valise et la cage d'Hedwige sous le bras (il l'a reprise à Hermione pendant qu'elle discutait avec Dudley, ce qu'il peut être galant quand il veut) accompagné d'Hermione qui elle n'avait que le panier et la lettre. La tante Pétunia et l'oncle Vernon les accompagna à la porte (elle avait repris conscience et lui son calme). Sa tante adressa à son neveu un geste de la main furtif et l'oncle Vernon grogna quand Harry lui dit au revoir.

Je pourrais vous dire comment le voyage se fit mais j'ai peur de vous ennuyait, Hermione ne parla pas à Harry de tous le voyage et informa Mr Weasley du contenu de la lettre qu'Harry avait reçu de Voldemort et donc de ce fait Harry fit de même, c'est-à-dire ne parla plus à Hermione. La voiture après un dernier virage, laissa apparaître une petite battisse ressemblant fortement à une porcherie à plusieurs étages (Voir HP2)

gras Par pitié laissez des reviews./gras


	4. 3:Un anniverssaire comme les autres 2ème

gras Désolée si je n'ai pas postée hier mais j'ai fais des devoirs quand j'étais sur mon ordi mais voilà la suite comme promis !Bonne Lecture à tous de la part de l'auteur et de sa correctrice /gras

Chapitre 3 : Un anniversaire comme les autres (2ème partie)

Près de la porte se tenait deux personnes toutes deux rousses, l'une était une femme un peu grassouillette qui était la mère de son meilleur ami, Mrs Weasley et l'autre était tous simplement son meilleur ami un grand gaillard qui dépasser d'une tête sa mère et avait beaucoup de tache de rousseur qui lui allait à merveille, Ronald Weasley.

Dès qu'ils furent sortis de la voiture Mrs Weasley s'élança vers nos deux jeunes amis et les enlacèrent tendrement mais assez fort pour les faire s'étouffer un peu.

- Harry, mon chéri, ça va ? Et toi ma chérie tu vas bien ?

- Oui ça va, dit simplement Hermione

- On ne peut pas rêver mieux, fit ironiquement Harry toujours de mauvaise humeur.

- Bon allez rejoindre Ron, il va vous montre où vous allez dormir.

- Oui Madame Weasley! s'exclamèrent Harry et Hermione.

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je vous répète de m'appeler Molly.

- Encore pendant une bonne éternité, répondirent une fois de plus Harry et Hermione d'une même voix.

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'ils pensèrent tous les deux la même chose : Cela faisait deux fois qu'ils avaient dit la même chose et en même temps c'était vraiment bizarre cette impression d'être sur la même longueur d'ondes surtout quand son condisciple était Harry pour Hermione et Celle-ci pour Harry. Ils furent interrompus dans leurs réflexions par Ron.

- Salut Harry ! 'Moine ça va ?

- Bien et toi, tu me montre où je vais dormir car je suis encombrée et je voudrait bien me changer.

- Ouais, tu viens Harry, laissez tous ici Fred et George, vont monter les valises, c'est eux qui m'ont dit de vous le dire. Je crois qu'il mijote quelque chose.

- Oh Hermione, je suis désolée mais tu vas devoir dormir avec Ron et Harry. Maman était pas trop d'accord mais elle a bien fait comprendre que si Ron tentait quoi que se soit sur toi pendant que tu dormait, elle lui donnerait une correction qu'ils n'était pas près d'oublier de si tôt et désolé pour toi Harry c'est la même chose pour toi, fit Ginny qui venait d'arrivé et qui était devenu rouge tomate lorsqu'elle vit Harry.

- Superrrrrrr, laissa sortir ironiquement Hermione puis en compagnie de Ginny elles s'en allèrent faire des trucs de filles.

Enfin seuls dans la chambre de Ronald, Ron demanda ce qui n'allait pas avec Hermione.

- J'en sais rien, elle est comme ça depuis qu'on est parti de chez les Dursley.

- Ben t'as du bien du lui faire quelque chose pour qu'elle soit dans cette état, ou dit un truc qui l'a blesser.

- Franchement tu sais Ron je vois pas (Ah ! les garçons, lol), au fait merci pour ton cadeau mais j'ai pas eu le temps de le lire car je ne l'ai reçu que ce matin mais il a l'air super !

- Mais de rien mon vieux, dis tu me montre tes autres cadeaux.

- J'ai dit à Hermione quand on était dans ma chambre…

- Quoi, Hermione était dans ta chambre !

- Hey, Ron sa va ? Oui, elle y était mais on a rien fait. Bon je reprend, comme je l'ai dit à Hermione faut mieux que vous soyez tous les deux pour que vous les voyez, sinon si je te les montre avant je peux dire adieu à ma descendance.

Chambre de Ginny.

- Dis moi, Hermione, je suis ton amie et j'aimerai savoir une truc, mais c'est assez perso…. De qui es tu amoureuse ?

Pris au dépourvus et pour gagner du temps Hermione répondit

- Pourquoi tu me le demandes ?

- Oh, juste comme ça,… parce que je sais que Ron lui t'aimes.

- Oui, je sais mais malheureusement mon cœur est déjà pris par un autre, Gin.

- Qui c'est ? Tu peux me le dire, tu sais Herm.

- Oui mais là…

- C'est qui ? Je ne dirai rien, pas même au concerné, promis juré ! lui lança Ginny avec un regard lumineux (ça se dit ?)

- D'accord t'a gagné mais tu ne dis rien, pas même à lui, voilà celui que j'aime c'est…

A cet instant précis quelqu'un vient frapper à la porte ce qui interrompit Hermione (ouf) et rentra, c'était Ron qui demandait à Hermione si elle pouvait venir avec lui dans sa chambre. Celle-ce acquise et dit à Ginny qu'elles se verraient plus tard, ravie d'avoir trouver une excuse pour ne pas répondre à sa question (Ah les filles (lol)).

Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la chambre, où ils virent Harry en pleine lecture. Tous les bagages avaient été montés par les jumeaux. Harry avait mis ses affaires sur le lit où les draps étaient verts et avait déposé celle d'Hermione sur l'autre lit (les drap étaient rouge). Comme il était plongé dans la lecture du livre que Ron lui avait offert il ne les avait pas vu rentrés.

- Harry,… on est là, fit Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

- Heu 'Moine, j'ai réfléchi et je me suis comporté comme un idiot. Je n'avais pas vu que cette robe t'allait très bien, j'aurais du faire plus attention excuse, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. (Fred et George lui avaient fait remarquer quand ils ont déposer les bagages qu'Hermione était très belle, et que c'était pour lui qu'elle avait fait ça. Mais Harry qui n'y croyait qu'a moitié, avait jugé préférable de le lui dire puisqu'elle était fâchée, et puis de toutes façons c'était la vérité cette robe lui allait à ravir, et après tous c'était sa meilleur amie donc cela était normal qu'il n'est pas fait attention a ce qu'elle portait ! Tous de même c'était son amie et pas sa petite amie !)

- Oh Harry, moi non plus je ne sais pas ce qui ma pris, merci, répondit Hermione en le prenant dans ses bras.

+ Pensée de Ron+

J'aimerai être à sa place il a bien de la chance, moi elle ne me sert pas dans ses bras comme ça.

+Fin de la Pensée de Ron+

- Ben voilà qui est réglée, alors tu nous montre ce que tu as eu, le tous sans exception ! demanda Ron.

Il leur montra le tous, ces lettres et ses cadeaux, même la lettre de Poudlard y passa, il donna en passant le bracelet à Hermione et la chaîne à Ron en précisant que sa venait de Drago et tous comme lui il ne les mirent pas. Lorsque Ron et Hermione lurent la lettre de Cho, Harry reçu de la part d'Hermione un regard indescriptible : de la peine, de la haine, de la confusion, de la peur, il n'arrivait pas à l'identifier et de celle de Ron des moqueries :

- Oh, tu as bien de la chance Harry, « avec tous mon amour » !

- Arrête avec ça, je ne l'ai pas montrer à Dudley pour ça.

- Au fait Harry, tu ne nous avait pas dit que Dudley était infâme, demanda Hermione dans l'espoir de changer de sujet de conversation.

- C'était vrai Herm, mais ça à changer du jour au lendemain, ma tante et mon cousin avaient appris la mort de … de Sirius (sa voix s'éteignit) et ma tante, elle a pleurer tandis que mon cousin lui était devenu plus gentil, ça j'ignore pourquoi mais c'est comme ça, termina Harry car il fut interrompus pas tris hiboux. Ces trois hiboux apportaient les résultats de leur Buse. Dont celle de Harry qui était :

**RESULTATS DU BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE ELEMENTAIRE**

_Admis : _(O) Optimal

(EE) Effort Exceptionnel

Acceptable

_Refuser :_ (P) Piètre

(D) Désolant

(T) Troll

HARRY JAMES POTTER A OBTENU :

- Astronomie : A

- Botanique :E

- Défense contre les Forces du Mal : O

- Divination :T

- Enchantement :O

- Histoire de la Magie :P

- Métamorphose :E

- Potions :E

- Soin aux Créature magiques :E

En raison de vos résultats insuffisants en Divination et en Histoire de la Magie j'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'à partir de cette année vous ne suivrait les cours là. Le professeur en charge des Potions vous accepte bien que selon lui vous n'ayez pas les résultats pour.

Avec mes sincères salutations,

Melle Lira Jones,

Examinateur.

Super, il avait 7 Buses sur 9 c'était extra –ordinaire-, il demanda aux deux autres se qu'il avait eut, Ron avait eu les mêmes Buses que Harry a deux différences près, en Potions il avait eu un A et en Divination un D, ce qui les fit bien rire, Hermione quand à elle les avait toutes eus. A ce moment la voix de Mrs Weasley se fit entendre :

- Encore en train de parler, de vrais pipelettes, allez vous préparer le dîner est près et mettez vos tenus de soirée.

- A VOS ORDRES CHEF ! Puis plus bas : Déjà.

- Harry, Ron allez y, je passerai après.

- Pourquoi on doit se changer, Ron, demanda Harry après qu'Hermione soit sorti.

- Tu verras bien.

- Alors !T'es dans le coup !

- Harry mon vieux n'oublie pas que je suis chez moi, donc par conséquent, je sais tous ce qui s'y passe sauf bien entendu les réunions de l'Ordre.

- Donc tu ne sais pas tous, fit Harry en riant.

Tous en parlant ils s'habillèrent puis laissèrent entrer Hermione qui leurs dits de ne pas l'attendre.

- Ben alors, Harry tu viens !

- Oui j'arrive Ron

- Ne me dis pas que c'…, commença Harry qui en arrivant en bas, découvrit que tout était noir et silencieux avant d'être interrompu par un…

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HARRY ! crièrent une foule de personnes (en fait il n'y avait que Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Tonks, Lavande, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Neville et bien entendus les Weasley (sauf Percy)) mais tous firent tellement de bruits qu'on aurait cru qu'il y avait plus de 1000 personnes.

La fête venait juste de commençait quand Hermione fit son apparition, Harry qui étaient en train de parler avec ses camarades des résultats des Buses en resta bouche bée, elle portait une robe de sorcière voilette qui la mettait encore plus en valeur a l'exception des jambes sa robe recouvrait le tous, ses cheveux étaient lisses et lâchés « elle est sublime » pensa Harry. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, le jeune homme aux yeux verts se dirigea à grand pas vers elle et l'invita à danser. Hermione aux anges, pensa que ce que sa mère lui avait dit été vrai, sans décolleté ma chérie ou mini jupes les garçons seront attirés par toi, tu es tellement belle, et comme par magie sa robe était légèrement mais légèrement décolletée et Harry l'invitée à danser, elle était au comble du bonheur. Ils dansèrent toutes la soirée sous les yeux ravis et amusés de tous sauf de Ron qui fini par s'éclipser.

- Merci beaucoup Harry s'était formidable, fit Hermione à minuit quand on annonça qu'il était l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux.

- Tiens Harry, c'est de la part de Seamus, Dean et Moi, fit Neville. C'était le nouveau balai le Sprinter 523, il allait un peu moins vite que l'éclair de feu mais était confortable et facile à manoeuvré d'après les dires de Balais Magasin. Il les remercia infiniment.

- Voilà, c'est une robe pour le nouveau capitaine de Quidditch, firent Lavande, Ginny et Luna ensemble. Là aussi il les remercia.

- Potter de la part de vos professeurs et de Tonks voici la collection complète de « Bien se défendre contre la magie noire et ancestrale » qui vous sera utile pour les cours de l'AD, et oui figurez vous que nous somme au courant, dit le professeur McGonagall voyant le regard étonnés de ses élèves.

- Je ne le pensais pas, professeur, merci à vous tous, ça me fais très plaisir, mais va falloir bientôt qu'on arrête de me donner des livres je pourrait ouvrir une bibliothèques si sa continue, fit Harry se qui fit rire tous le monde.

- Harry, puisqu'on aborde ce sujet, voici mon quatrième cadeau (cette année il le gâte) pour vos séances d'AD, je vous ai fait aménager une salle, vous y trouverez tous ce qui est nécessaire pour la Défenses Contres les Forces du Mal, ainsi vous pourrait agrandir le nombre de membres puisque désormais l'AD sera un cour comme les autres mais seulement pour ceux qui le souhaites, expliqua Dumbledore, qui avait déclancher des applaudissements.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, mais je ne peux pas accepter je ne suis pas professeur de Défenses, j'avais déjà du mal avec l'Ad alors si il y a plus d'élèves je n'y arriverai pas, Monsieur le Directeur.

- J'avais oublier tu sera secondé dans ta tâche par Hermione et Ron, comme cela ce sera plus facile. Donc êtes vous d'accord les élèves ?

- AFFIRMATIF MONSIEUR, répondirent-ils.

- Bien voilà le cadeau de la famille Weasley, c'était une horloge magique comme celle qui se trouvait dans la salle à manger. Elle est déjà réglée avec les aiguilles représentant Hermione et Ron si tu veux en rajouter tu demandes à Ron, termina Dumbledore.

Tous mangèrent le gâteau qu'avait préparer Mrs Weasley et Ginny, et le trio monta se coucher à 3H15 après que les invités fussent partis. Arrivé devant la chambre de Ron, les garçons laissèrent Hermione se déshabillé puis lorsqu'ils entendirent allez-y, ils inversèrent les rôle Hermione dans le couloir et Les garçons en train de se changeait. Harry vînt lui ouvrir la porte et se senti gêné, elle n'avait qu'un débardeur et un short qui mettaient encore une fois ses formes en valeur (eh oui j'adore dire ça). Ils se mirent tous au lit (chacun le leur voyons ! A quoi vous penser ! lol) et Harry dormit bien vite ainsi que Ron mais Hermione ne trouva le sommeil que lorsqu'elle commença à regarder Harry.

+Pensée de Hermione+

Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau quand il dort, mais qu'est-ce que tu as ma vieille ! C'est ton meilleur ami ! Tu ne peux pas le mater pendant qu'il dort! Et puis si je peu mais cela voudrait pas forcément dire que je l'aime ! De toute façons c'est Cho qu'il aime et avec elle c'est de la rude concurrence.

+Fin de la pensée+

Sur ses merveilleuses pensées elle s'endormit.

gras Laissez des reviews svp sinon vous n'aurez pas la suite avant un bail./gras

5


	5. 4:Elections et découvertes

gras Alors ben voilà un nouveau chapitre. Bon il est pas exceptionnel vu mes qualités en mathématique (Hey oui j'ai quand même 3 de moyenne ') Je tiens a remercier ceux qui me lisent même s'il ne laisse pas de review……. Mais ça fait rien j'ai la pêche et même si vous aimez pas ma fic j'ai encore dans mon sac quelque chapitres. La fin sera prévu dans environ 26 chapitre Alors armée vous de patience si…. Comme je le craint vous n'aimez pas ma fic. 

Bonne lecture, 

Votre ptite Deborah.

/gras

Chapitre 4 : Elections et découvertes.

Cela faisait presque deux semaine que Harry et Hermione était chez les Weasley et Hermione faisait toujours la même chose avant de s'endormir, c'était disons plus fort qu'elle, il l'attirait mais lui était attiré par Cho, Ô si Hermione avait Cho sous la main … (je vous laisse deviner).

Lorsqu'elle descendit, elle vit la famille Weasley (sans Percy) accompagné de Harry assis à la table, ils la saluèrent et tous commencèrent de déjeuner.

- Arthur, dépêche toi si on veut pouvoir rentrer tôt !

- Oui, ma chérie j'arrive laisse moi finir mon toast.

- Heu sans être indiscret qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, demanda Harry avec sa curiosité habituelle.

- On va voter, c'est la même chose chez nous que chez les Moldus, mais c'est pire parce que si on triche, on est marqué donc ridiculisé, répondit Mrs Weasley.

- Mais ! C'est se qu'à fait Hermione avec l'AD, s'exclamèrent Ginny, Harry, Ron et les jumeaux.

- Heu, oui…. Je me suis inspiré de ça, en fait, avoua Hermione d'une petite voix.

- Dis t'en connais un rayon sur ce genre de chose, questionna Fred.

- Oh, une ou deux chose.

- Disons plutôt un ou deux bouquins épais de 1230 pages chaque, la taquina George.

- Les garçons arrêter d'embêter Hermione, bisous à tous, on reviens quand on peux, et vous les garçons…, averti Mrs Weasley.

- ON ARRETER D'EMBÊTER 'Mione, scandèrent les jumeaux.

Pop, et Mr et Mrs Weasley disparurent, ils avaient transplané. Tous de suite après que les adultes soit partis tous éclatèrent de rires parce les têtes qu'avaient faits les jumeaux quand ils avaient répondus à leur mère étaient angéliques le contraire d'eux en fait.

- Ginny, Fred, George, j'ai reçu une lettre de Malfoy, commença Harry après un moment de silence.

- Harry il faut l'appeler Drago, si il veut devenir notre ami, rappela Hermione

- D'accord, Drago… ça fait drôle, m'a écrit une lettre disant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment voulu me faire ce qu'il m'a fait et aussi pour me demander si on pouvait se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse le 15 août à 11H00. Donc comme je lui répondu que oui j'ai penser qu'on pourrait y aller ensemble, proposa Harry.

- Nous on est d'accord, mais les parents c'est un autre problème… commença Ginny.

- Oh, c'est pas vraiment un problème on n'a qu'a dire qu'on la rencontrer par hasard, firent en cœur Fred et George.

- Rencontrer par hasard Drago Malfoy ? Tu crois que tes parents vont être dupes ? s'écria Hermione.

- Ben non mais les voix de Merlin s'ont impénétrable, murmura Ron.

- Ok vous avez gagné, répondit Hermione.

- Donc voilà qui est réglé, fit Harry.

Pendant les trois heures qui suivirent, les adultes ne montrèrent pas le bout de leur nez, et Ron avait laissé Harry et Hermione seuls dans sa chambre pour discuter.

- Siruis Jr va bien, demanda Hermione.

- Très bien depuis que tu as trouvé ce qu'il mange ! Ca crever vraiment les yeux, heureusement que tu es là, Hermione sinon il serait … répondit Harry.

- Arrête, j'ai rien fait, j'ai juste lu dans 'Les Dragons en Hibernation' qu'il mangeait son élément, donc tu sais j'y suis pour rien.

- D'accord mais tu doit reconnaître que tu en connais plus que nous en matière de Culture Magique. Tu es vraiment bien informer même Ron n'y connais rien et lui il a un frère qui s'occupe de Dragon alors je te tire mon chapeau.

- Stop, tu vas me faire rougir, s'exclama une Hermione rouge tomate.

- C'était le but rechercher, fit rapidement Harry, ses mots s'étaient comme disons… inconsciemment échappés.

- QUOI !

- Excuse, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je dois y aller Ron m'attends, fit précipitamment Harry qui ne savez pas où se mettre tellement qu'il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passer dans sa tête.

- NON Harry … attends… reviens…, fit Hermione d'une petite voix mais c'étai peine perdu Harry était déjà parti.

Dans la chambre de Ginny, Ron et Ginny discutent eux aussi+

- Ron qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- C'est rien Gin, je t'assure que je vais bien.

- Ronald Weasley vous allez dire à votre sœur ce qui ne va pas. Oh attends ne me dis rien, c'est à cause de Harry et Hermione. Ron ne t'es pas normal. Laisse les donc ensemble, tranquille. Harry, lui a besoin d'amour et je suis sure qu'il ne l'aime pas encore du moins il l'a pas encore réaliser ou inconsciemment comme lorsqu'il l'a inviter à danser le jour de son anniversaire alors que tu sais pertinemment qu'il aime pas ça. Hermione quand à elle le jour de son arriver aller me le dire j'en suis sure, mais tu es arrivé et elle t'as suivit.

- Je m'en doute tu sais Gin que je vous avez dérangé, elle était bien trop presser de partir.

- Ne m'interromps pas Ron, je m'en doutai, depuis le première jour où je les ai vus… je l'ai senti… ça sent ça les filles, ne l'oublie pas. Il ne l'aime peut-être pas encore mais vaux mieux que celle ou celui qu'on aime soit heureux même si c'est avec un ou une autre.

- Calme toi, d'accord j'ai un énorme faible pour 'Mione. Je ne l'ai dit à personne mais le jour de la fête d'anniv de Harry, et ben j'étais jaloux… Oui je l'avoue j'étais jaloux de Harry il avait tous, la célébrité, la richesse…

- Mais dis moi T'ES FOU RON, il n'a pas eu d'amour comme nous, pas eu de famille comme nous, tu peux pas dire qu'il a tous ! L'interrompit Ginny outrée.

- C'est à toi de ne pas m'interrompre, je disais donc que j'étais jaloux de Harry, et Lavande est venue, on est allé dans le jardin et … on s'est embrasser oui je l'avoue (j'adore ce mot !) et je l'ai même embrasser plusieurs fois et depuis on sort ensemble je lui écrit dès que je peux.

- Ah, tu étais donc dans le jardin pendant qu'on te chercher partout, Lavande aussi on l'a cherché mais on n'a pas fait le rapprochement. ; fit Ginny en ayant soudain l'illumination.

- S'IL TE PLAÎT, ne le dis pas aux autres, implora Ron à genoux.

- TROP TARD ! firent deux voix que l'on reconnaît comme étant celle de Fred et George.

- Oh non, répondirent les deux benjamins.

- Alors on a abandonné 'Mione pour une autre, petit frère, commença George.

- Comme ça t'a enfin compris qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de toi, termina Fred.

- Ne le répéter surtout pas à Maman ni Papa et si jamais je vous attrape vous êtes morts les gars, menaça Ron.

- ON EST RENTRER, s'exclama Mrs Weasley ce qui interrompit la conversation.

- Ouf, soupirèrent Ron et Ginny.

Dans la cuisine tous mangeaient puisqu'il était près de 13 Heures.

- Alors comment ça c'est passé, demanda Fred.

- Bien, répondit Mrs Weasley.

- Pour qui vous avez voté ? interrogea George.

- Ca ne vous regarde pas, c'est de toute façon privé et interdit, vous verrez les résultats de soir à la radio, puis on reçoit la Gazette donc… répondit Mr Weasley.

- Mr et Mrs Weasley, ça ne vous dérangez pas qu'on aille sur le Chemin de Traverse le 15 Août pour 11 heures, fit Harry.

- Non, non, non, ça serait parfait, lui dit Mr Weasley.

- Et appelle nous Molly et Arthur, s'exclama Mrs Weasley, ça nous fait encore plus vieillir.

Tous rigolèrent et sortirent de table laissant Mrs Weasley débarrasser la table et faire la vaisselle, ils eurent l'autorisation d'aller sur le pré des Weasley y faire du Quidditch sauf les jumeaux qui étant majeurs allaient à leur tour voter. Hermione accompagné Harry Ron et Ginny au pré mais elle préférer rester au sol parce que pour elle le Quidditch était un sport très dangereux comme la fois au Harry avait perdu tous les os de son bras ou encore quand il est tombé de son balais et avait fait une chute de 15 mètre. Non si elle y allez c'était pou pouvoir lire un bon gros bouquin. Mais les autres savaient aussi que si elle considérait le Quidditch comme un sport dangereux c'était aussi parce qu'elle avait une peur bleue de l'altitude et qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à monter un balai. Pendant que les autres jouaient Hermione elle essayait sans y arriver à lire son livre elle était trop absorbé par Harry qui jouait comme attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de son école, jusqu'au moment où elle fit un petit monologue.

- Mais t'es taré ma vieille, il ne t'aime pas, il aime Sa Cho, il ne voit qu'Elle. De plus tu es meilleur amie, tu ne peux pas fantasmé dessus, et puis Ron va encore être jaloux ! Pourquoi tu cherches ailleurs ? Victor n'est pas assez bien pour toi ! Qu'est ce qu'il a de plus que Harry ? La richesse ?

- Non, répondit une faible voix a peine audible.

- La Célébrité ?

- Sûrement pas, reprit la voix.

- Le talent ?

- Impossible.

- L'amour ?

- Sûrement !

- Non mais tu vois où t'en es ma pauvre fille ! Voilà tu fantasme sur lui pour t'imaginé que tu peux être comme une mère pour lui voilà ça qui cloche chez toi c'est que tu ne l'aime que maternellement !

- Arrête de te mentir, petite fille, fit la voix.

- Qui est là ? demanda Hermione qui ne pris seulement conscience qu'une personne lui répondait.

- Quelqu'un qui te veux du bien.

- Vous êtes membres de l'Ordre, c'est pour ça que les Weasley nous on laisse sortir parce qu'ils savaient que des membres de l'Ordre nous surveilleraient surtout Harry mais moi je vous est aperçut.

- Quelle petite fille perspicace.

- Je ne suis plus une petite fille ! s'exclama Hermione indignée.

- Non, alors pourquoi tu te mens, tu aimes Harry de plus profond de ton cœur sa se voit comme ton nez au milieu de la figure même Ron le sait il le sent, je t'ai vu regardait Harry chaque nuit, tu parles de lui dans ton sommeil, tu ne peux pas nier que tu l'aimes. Mais ne t'inquiète pas il l'a remarqué, qu'ils y avaient des changements en lui. Je suis sur qu'avant d'aller avec toi il va bien sur sortir avec Cho ils vont rompre quand il comprendra vraiment que c'est toi qu'il aime, t'inquiète ce n'est qu'une question de temps soit patiente… Petite fille. Bon courage, de tous mon cœur je souhaite que vous soyez heureux mais ce temps viendra vite. Je te laisse.

- Non ne partez pas, fit Hermione mais elle savait que le membre de l'Ordre était déjà partis.

La sortie se prolongea jusque 19H00. Le soir venu, après avoir mangé, à 21H00, les résultats furent connus. Le commentateur était le célèbre Lee Jordan, déjà commentateur durant ses années d'études en effet c'était lui qui commenter les matchs de Quidditch à Poudlard.

- Bonsoir, Sorciers et Sorcières, Mages et Manitous du monde Sorcier, voilà le moment tant attendu, à l'instant même où je vous parle le dépouillement se termine et nous savons déjà qui sera le nouveau ministre. Vous avez en effet eu le choix entre 4 illustres Personnes, je vous présente le Grand, le Sublime, l'Immense.

- Jordan ! Tempêta une voix grave qui n'appartenait qu'à son patron.

- Oui Monsieur, donc j'ai nommé Albus Perceval Wilfrid Brian Dumbledore. Mais nous avons aussi comme candidat libre cette fois-ci, la directrice adjointe de notre Merveilleux Poudlard, la Gentille, mais Sévère Minerva Sally McGonagall et aussi le Meilleur, le Gentil, Père de 7 enfants Mr Arthur Charles Weasley et si vous voulez faire de bonne farces a vos professeurs ou a votre patron allez chez Weasley&Weasley : Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux domiciliés aux 93 Chemin de Traverse alors Elèves de Poudlard….

- MR JORDAN, PAS DE PUB

- Bien, alors vous aurait droits à une réduction.

- JORDAN, VOUS ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE VIRER.

- D'accord je me calme patron. Alors reprenons pour finir un candidat non libre comme ce cher Dumbledore, le Beau, le Fort, le Fougueux, le Survivant, Mr Harry James Potter

- NON MAIS ON VOUS A PAYER OU QUOI !

Roulement de Tambours.

- J'arrête de vous faire languir donc voici les résultats tant attendus avec comme total de participants de 1 682 360 personnes, plus 50 bulletins blancs. Notre nouveau ministre sera avec 682 360 voix Monsieur Albus Dumbledore, mais mon directeur préférer m'a bien fait comprendre que si il devenait ministre je passerai un sale quart d'heure donc je vous informe qu'il décline l'offre. Donc le Deuxième avec 682 359 voix et oui ça c'est jouer à 1 voix près n'est autre que le célèbre Harry Potter mais le Conseil des Décisions Magiques Importantes à jouer Mr Potter trop jeunes pour pouvoir gouverner le ministre de plus il n'a que 16 ans donc il n'a pas fini ses études. Maintenant tous ce joue entre Mrs McGonagall et Mr Weasley. J'ai l'immense honneur de vous présenter le nouveau ministre qui sera un Homme c'est-à-dire Mr Weasley avec 158828 voix et je suis désolé pour elle mais Mrs McGonagall n'a que 158813 voix. C'était info Sorcier avec Lee Jordan.

Toute la cuisine explosa de joie comme si l'orage qui planait dans le ciel avait éclatait. Tous félicitèrent Mr Weasley principalement Harry et Hermione qui pensait qu'enfin ils auraient le droits à la vie qu'ils méritaient, une fête improviser fut crée elle prit fin à 2 H 30 lorsque Mr Weasley leurs dit qui devait ce coucher pour être en forme pour son premier jour de travail.

- Les garçons.

- Quoi, on a sommeil, Herm (c' bien sur Ron qui parle)

- Je crois qu'on devrait aller à la cuisine, j'ai entendu quelque chose qui pourrait nous intéressait.

- Sans moi, je t'ai dit que j'avais sommeil.

- Dis tu te sens bien tu veux qu'on ailles espionné ! Attends j'arrive, fit Harry qui lui était très enthousiaste.

- Arthur, que va-tu faire, Percy travaille à ton niveau.

- Rien je ferais comme si de rien n'était.

- Arthur Weasley je sais ce qu'il a fait, mais ne le renie pas, implora sa femme.

- Tu ne sais rien, je n'ai rien dis mais tu vas l'apprendre.

FLASH BLACK (Non met t'es bête c' FLASH BACK)

Cette scène se passe dans le jardin des Weasley, les autres membres de la famille étaient partis sur le Chemin de Travers, ils venaient justes de revenir de Poudlard. Mr Weasley et Percy sont donc seul et ils ne discutent disons pas gentiment, le sujet revenait souvent mais là il explosa littéralement.

- VOUS N'ÊTES QUES DES PUILLEUX A LA SOLDE DE DUMBLEDORE, JE NE SAIS PAS CE QU'IL VOUS A FAIT MAIS VOUS N'ÊTES PLUS COMME AVANT. VOUS AVEZ CRU POTTER SUR PAROLES ALORS QUE VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI N'ATAIT PA SREVNU.

- Percy Ignatus Weasley je vous signale qu'il était vraiment de retour, et je te signale que je suis ton père donc j'exige que tu me parles correctement, répondit calmement Mr Weasley alors que Percy lui était furieux.

- OH NON VOUS NE L'ÊTES PLUS, VOUS N'AVEZ QU'A M'OUBLIE ? ESPECES DE DETRAQUEUR, D'INFAMES SORCIERS, DE C (Censuré par la commissions c'a dire ma MERE), OUI C'EST-CE QUE VOUS ÊTES VRAIMENT. TOUTE LA FAMILLE SONT DES C A LA SOLDE DE CE VIEUX FOU DE DUMBLEDORE.

- Puisque tu le prends ainsi, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de te renie, fit Mr Weasley avec une pointe de déceptions dans la voix mais aussi de la colère et de la Haine.

« Je me demande comment j'ai pu faire pour avoir un fils aussi C, pensa Mr Weasley »

- DE TOUTE FACON VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN VOUS NE POUVAIENT PAS ME DESHERITER ET MERE SERA CONTRE.

- N'en soit pas si sur quand elle sera ce que tu as dit, elle sera de mon avis, va t'en hors de ma vue.

- Bon je prends mes affaires, Oh j'oublier J'AI DEJA DEMENAGER ! hurla Percy.

Et à cette instant précis Mr Weasley ne garda plus sont calme et envoya un crochet du droit à Son « fils », puis une gauche dans ses coups on sentait toutes sa colère Percy en eu le souffle couper d'habitude c'est sa « mère » qui hurle ou frappe alors là c'est son « père » c'est pire pensa-t-il.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

- Je ne savais pas que Percy était comme ça, fit Harry.

Et oui les vilains enfants ils ont tous entendus !

- Il va me le payer celui-là, attends que je le voit, murmura Hermione hors d'elle.

- Viens il faut y aller, Mr et Mme Weasley vont se coucher, reprit-il en prenant 'Mione par la main ce qui l'a fit rougir bien qu'elle soit en colère cette main la calma.

Sur ceux, ils montèrent se couchaient, Harry s'endormit vite et Hermione bien qu'un peu calmer n'arriver pas à dormir donc elle fit comme à son habitude et elle regarda Harry. (Une question comment elle va faire à Poudlard ? Une Subjection)

Le lendemain Mr Weasley prit son Poste et le premier décret qu'il fit passer fut celui-ci :

- Mesdames et Messieurs, Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour, donc de nouveau actif, pour éviter que la peur soit encore plus forte que maintenant J'EXIGE de la population magique un peu de prise sur soit. N'ayez plus peur de prononcer Voldemort (frisson qui parcourt l'assemblée et pourtant faisait pas froid 32°). C'est ainsi qu'il faut le nommer comme le dit si bien le directeur de la prestigieuse école Dumbledore « La peur d'un nom ne fait qu'accroître la peur de la chose elle-même » Prenez donc exemple sur Messieurs Potter et Dumbledore ce sont les deux sorciers qui devraient avoir le plus peur de Voldemort et eux ils prononcent son nom, EUX seuls ont compris ce qu'il fallait faire et c'est de prononcer VOLDEMORT. Sous peine de sanction.

Quelque part en Ecosse, dans un vieux manoir tous sale et moche, lugubre et froid

- Alors comme ça Weasley ce croît être à la hauteur pour pouvoir soulever le monde magique contre moi ! Et ben c'est ce qu'il va voir laissons le faire son beau pendant quelque temps après nous lui ferons voir qu'il n'ait pas si facile de ce débarrasser de LORD VOLDEMORT, fit le Seigneur des Ténèbres à ses fidèles Mangemorts, puis tous éclatèrent de rires, d'une rire sadique, maléfiques aussi noir que leurs cœurs, ce rire ce répercuta sur les murs nus du manoir ce qui eu fait de centupler ce rire qui ressembla bientôt au rire du Diable lui-même.

grasS'il vous plaît laisser des reviews PLEASE (je sui à genoux et cri de désespoir) CA PRENDS QUE DEUX SECONDES /gras


	6. 5 : Rendez vous sur le chemi

grasBonjour a tous et a toutes…. Je tiens a vous remercier de me lire et a celle qui m'ont laisser des review un grand merci…

JE ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps alors voilà la suite….

Qui j'espère vous plaira.

Bonne lecture,

Dede./gras

Chapitre 5 : Rendez vous sur le chemin de traverse le 15 août à 11h.

Lundi 15 août, 10H50, dans la cuisine, Mrs Weasley répétait inlassablement les mêmes instructions « Faites attention à bien prononcer Le Chaudron Baveur, les enfants, je veux pas vous perdre » leurs disait-elle tous le temps. Etant trop pris par son nouveau travail donc il ne pouvait pas les accompagnés.

Arriver à destination, tous virent un garçon de 16 ans, aux cheveux blonds platines, qui lui retombaient sur les épaules, c'était a ne pas ce trompait Drago Malfoy, mais il lui trouvèrent tous de suite quelques choses de changer. Bien sur parce que ce n'était pas LE Drago Malfoy qu'ils connaissaient, il avait perdu son air arrogant, supérieur, sur de lui, il était abattu, maussade, triste, épuisé, comme les gens qui ont vécus et vu trop de choses en peu de temps.

Lorsqu'il entendit Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Harry qui pestiférés qu'ils n'aimaient vraiment pas ce moment de transport, cela eu l'effet de le faire sourire. Un sourire de joie, comme seul savent faire ceux qui savent appréciaient la vie à sa juste valeur, cela rendait Malefoy maintenant « nouveau », sympathique, jovial, bref en un mot changé. Il leva la tête, vers eux lorsqu'il entendit s'exclamait Tom, le barman :

- Heureux de vous voir Mr Potter, vous venez sans aucun doute chercher vous affaires pour votre nouvelle année à Poudlard. Mais avant pourrais-je vous proposer de boire quelque chose, c'est moi qui offre. Toutes mes condoléances pour votre défunt parrain. Je me souviens très bien de lui avec votre père, je n'ai jamais cru un seul instant qu'i eu pu un jour jamais le vendre à Vold…. Voldemort, et les autres auraient bien dut s'en rendre compte. Sirius Black trahir James Potter ! 2 Frères ! Rien ne les séparait, toujours ensemble, c'est à devenir Détraqueurs, je vous le dis. Si Mr Black avait trahi votre père moi je serai la nourrice du Diable !

Les deux phrases suivantes sont prononcées en même temps mais pour différentes personnes.

- Merci, beaucoup Tom, cela me fait très plaisir, répondit poliment Harry, même si il penser tous le contraire.

- Herm, regarde qui est là, fit Ron qui avait remarque r notre petit Drago.

- Harry y'a Drago.

Entendant son prénom Drago se leva et s'avança timidement (mdr vous voyez Malefoy timide ?) et alla serrer la main à Harry et Ron qui lui rendirent l'étreinte mais lorsqu'il arriva à Hermione celle-ci lui fit la bise à son grand étonnement ainsi que celui des autres.

- Salut Drago, s'exclamèrent-ils joyeusement.

- Et si on allait faire vos achats, les enfants, sinon on sera encore là quand Merlin ressuscitera …. Commença Molly.

- Mrs Weasley…

- Molly.

-… Mrs Weasley veuillez excuser tous ce que j'ai pu dire sur votre famille. Je m'en veux tellement, je ne l'ai fait que pour mon « père » qui penser que vous étiez des moins que rien mais il faut aussi dire que j'étais jaloux vous formiez la famille que je n'aurai jamais, reprit notre Drago.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Drago, répondit Mrs Weasley qui avait une grande envi de le prendre dans ses bras et le consolait de sa tristesse intérieure. Appelle moi Molly.

- Cela je crois bien que je ne le puis, pas après ce que j'ai fait.

- Ils me mettront six pieds sous terres ! Déjà Hermione et Harry, puis toi, mais qu'ai-je fais à Merlin ? Je suis aussi vieille que ça ?

- Non, c'est jusqu'on est poli, Mrs Weasley, dirent-ils à l'unisson.

- Il serait préférable que vous vous asseyez, cela serait plus confortable que de parler debout, proposa Tom.

- Ce n'est pas de refus, en même temps apportez nous 6 bièraubeurres s'il vous plaît Tom, fit Harry après avoir fait le compte.

- C'est comme si c'était fait, monsieur.

Après un moment de silence où Tom apporta six bièraubeurres à la table où ils le savaient placer Hermione demanda à Drago :

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Ne te fais pas plus idiot que tu ne l'ai, ça te va pas du tout, et tu ne pense pas que tu l'as déjà assez était.

- D'accord, tu es trop forte pour moi, du moins en ce moment. Mon « père » avant d'aller à Azkaban avait un souhait, c'était que je reprenne son flambeau, être le lèche cul de Voldemort en devenant Mangemort. Je m'y suis interposer violement, moi qui avais toujours obéi à mon « père », cette fois ci je m'y refusait. Je ne voulais pas devenir Mangemort à 16 ans auprès de Voldemort, je suis trop jeune mais de toute façons je ne voulais pas le devenir. J'ai donc écrit une lettre à Harry, juste après l'avoir appris, en me disant qu'il serait préférable d'enterrer la Hache de Guerre pendant qu'il était encore temps. Il me fallait trouver un plan pour fuir et vite puisque la cérémonie avait lieu 2 jours après l'anniversaire de Harry. Et voilà comment je suis arriver ici, narra Drago.

- Je suis désolée, je ne le savais pas, ça à du être affreux, murmura Mrs Weasley à Drago.

- Ce n'est rien je vous assure j'ai vu bien pire.

- Malfoy… Drago je sais que tu as offert des cadeaux à Harry, Hermione et mon frère mais ils ne savent pas à quoi ça sert et donc ont eu peur de les mettre, surtout quand on te connaît à Poudlard il faut mieux se méfier, c'était Ginny qui avait pris la parole pour la première fois.

-------Drago------

Waouh, elle est belle, non que dis-je elle est sublime. Elle est un ange descendu du ciel pour me faire connaître la lumière. Comment cela se fesse que je ne l'ai jamais remarqué. Avec ses sublimes cheveux roux, sa douce voix, ses courbes parfaite…. (Et oui on parle bien De Drago là)

----------------

- Ah tu parles du bracelet et des chaînes. Donc comme vous avez du le remarquer à cause du nombre, les chaînes sont pour les garçons et le bracelet pour Hermione. Bien que différents ils ont la même propriété. Les porteurs restent unis pour toute la vie, et rien ne peut les séparer, et plus leur amitié est puissante plus le lien est dur à briser.

- Ben qu'est-ce qu'on attends pour le faire tous de suite, s'exclama Ron enthousiaste.

- Attends voir un peu Ron, ça peut être très dangereux. Il faut être sûr des partenaires sinon on peut tous y rester, je l'ai lu dans un livre.

-Moi j'ai une total confiance ne vous, Mione, fit Harry.

- De même pour moi.

- Moi aussi les garçons mais il faut prendre conscience des risques.

- Alors vous essayer, interrogea Drago, tout aussi impatient que le semblait Ron.

- Tous de suite, s'exclama Ron avant qu'Hermione eu puisse de nouveau objecter l'expérience.

Drago leur expliqua donc qu'il fallait tracé un triangle avec le bracelet pour base, pour bien montrer que la relation entre eux était basé sur la confiance et l'indifférence du sexe. Ensuite les deux chaînes forment les deux autres cotés du triangle qui devient alors équilatéral. En effet, le bracelet déplier et les chaînes fermés étaient de la même longueur. Et pour finir il leur dit qu'il devait toucher les objets de deux autres et prononcer :

Amis un jour, amis toujours,

De 11 à 110 ans,

Du Printemps verdoyant à l'Hiver mordant,

De l'Amour passionnée à la Haine inconsidérée,

Du Bonheur partagé au Malheur Exilé,

Nous étions amis un jour,

Nous sommes amis ce jour,

Nous serons amis pour toujours.

- Cela étant fait, vous pourrez mettre vos objets ainsi vous serez toujours unis, jusqu'à la mort, termina-t-il.

Ils s'empressèrent d'exécuter les ordres de Drago, et pendant qu'il prononcèrent l'incantation une lueur dorée les envelopper, ce qui confirma les pensées de Drago « J'ai bien fait, plus rien ne pourra les séparer pas même la mort ». Lorsque ils eurent finit ils sentirent une douce chaleur dans leurs mains qui remonta jusqu'à leurs cœurs et il eurent la conviction qu'ils avaient réussi, ce que Drago leur confirma :

- Bravo, s'exclama-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais si vous continuez toutes les boutiques seront fermées, vous êtes de vraies pipelettes, lança Mrs Weasley. Ginny tu viens avec moi.

- Oui, répondit la petite troupe.

- Ben tu viens Drago ? demanda Hermione qui voyait qu'il ne les suivait pas.

- Quoi, je vais faire mes courses avec vous, vous voulez bien ? Vous voulez bien être mon amis après tous ce que j'ai fait ?

- Mais bien entendus, s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur ; et devant la figure interdite de Drago, ils éclatèrent d'un grand rire qui fut bientôt un fou rire.

Après s'être calmer Harry demanda à Tom combien il lui devait, celui-ci lui affirma qu'il ne devait rien puisqu'il avait dit à leur arriver que c'était le patron qui payé. Sur ceux ils s'engouffrèrent sur Le Chemin de Traverse.

Le quatuor enchanter commencèrent par aller cher Fleuri&Bott où ils achetèrent en 4 exemplaires les livres qui figurent sur cette liste :

Le livre des Sorts et Enchantement Niveau 6 par Miranda Fauconette.

Les Herbes de nos Lointaines Contrées par France Girofle.

Se protéger du Mal qui sommeille parmi NOUS par Quentin Jentremble.

Métamorphose Humaine par Emeric G.Changé.

Aider les créatures légendaires par Prudence Douce Déborah.

Potions Magiques niveau ASPIC 1 par Arsenius Beaulitron.

Et seulement pour Hermione qui avait pris Etude de Runes, Arithmancie et Histoire de la magie en option avait en plus :

Histoire Approfondi de la Magie par Bathilda Toudesac.

Rune d'étude par Jean Rumine.

Ari Man Cie par Aurore Folio.

Elle pris encore plusieurs livres pour sa culture générale, une bonne dizaine en tout voir plus. En pris en plus, 1 exemplaire de « Apprendre à voler pour savoir bien jouer au Quidditch » par Volvrille et un autre qui s'intitulé « Pourvu que le Quidditch soit éternel » par Bouffi Lady. Elle paya donc les 36 galions qu'elle devait (Eh oui la vie est chère ! Mon pauvre petit) et fit emballer (pas elle fut emballer ! Vous avez compris ? Oui je sais j'ai un drôle d'humour mdr) le dernier livre. Avec l'aide des garçons surtout de Harry elle réduit ses livres et les mit dans son sac à dos One Piece (Eh oui je suis fan de Mangas !).

Ensuite ils allèrent chez l'Apothicaire, où ils renouvelèrent leurs stocks d'ingrédients pour les potions.

Ils passèrent chez Madame Gripointe, pur se trouver de nouvelle robe de bal. Hermione aida Ron à en trouve rune belle et qui le mettait en valeur sans faire fille, et le choix se porta pour Ron sur une robe belge, pour Harry sur une robe verte puisque cela aller avec ravissement avec ses yeux, pour Drago, il en pris une assez simple, une noire, ce qui ne le changea pas beaucoup des uniformes. Mais quand se fut le tour d'Hermione ils se proposèrent pour l'aider mais elle dit qu'elle ne voulait que personne ne voie sa robe de bal, et je peux vous assurer qu'ils n'osaient même pas regarder quand elle sortait de l'essayage. Bref il a fallut ½ heures à Hermione pour lui trouver une robe qui lui plaisait.

Puis ils se rendirent au le magasin de petites fournitures où ils achetèrent des parchemins, de l'encre et des plumes ainsi que de l'encre invisible comme cela ils pourraient s'écrirent sans qu'un Serpentard autre que Drago puisse lire.

Ils continuèrent leurs achats et furent soulager de pouvoirs utiliser la magie sinon ils ne savaient pas comment ils auraient pu s'en sortir.

Enfin sur le Chemin de Traverse, il y a deux lieux qu'il est impossible de ne pas aller visiter, l'un est un lieux où tous les sorciers (et pas sorcières) dignes de ce nom doivent se rendrent j'ai nommé : Le Magasin de Quidditch. Les garçons passèrent une bonne demi-heure tandis qu'Hermione faisait tout son possible pour se cacher d'un Serdaigle qui ayant demander si elle voulait bien sortir avec lui devant le refus d'Hermione avait faillit la mettre en pièce s'en l'intervention de deux autres Serdaigles.

FLASH BACK.

- Salut Hermione, comment vas-tu?

- Très bien Antony, et toi ?

- Bien merci. Je voulais te demander de l'aide sur le devoir d'Arithmancie qu'on doit rendre pour le professeur Victor vendredi.

- Mais sans problème, que n'as-tu pas compris ?

- Ma chère Hermione c'est toi qui n'as pas compris, je ne te l'ai demandé que pour que tu sortes avec moi ! Alors veux-tu ?

- ……..

- Alors ?

- Ö tu sais je suis désolé mais je refuse.

- O NON Ma petite Hermione si tu refuse je ferai en sorte que personne ne te touche ! (Eh oui Antony est très baraqué) Il s'avançait menaçant le poing levé quand…

-ANTONY que fais-tu à Hermione ? une voix s'éleva pour interrompre cette charmante conversation.

- JE ne vois pas ce que je n'ai pas le droit de faire à MA petite copine.

- JE NE SUIS PAS TA PETITE COPINE !

- TOI ! TU TE TAIS, SALOPE.

- JE T'INTERDIS D'INSULTER HERMIONE DE CETTE FACON ! ESPECE DE BRUTE.

- NON JOHNNY NE FAIS PAS CA, cria Hermione.

- NE T'EN MELE PAS, s'exclamèrent les deux Hommes.

Et les deux garçons bien que sang purs se sont battus comme de parfais petits Moldus, c'est-à-dire avec leurs poing et leur forces ainsi que leurs agilités. Mais Johnny plus agile qu'Antony lui mit la pâtée.

- Tu seras à moi Hermione, je le promets.

Sur ceux il s'en alla.

- Merci Johnny.

- Mais de rien, Hermione, si il revient appelle moi.

- Merci encore, Johnny.

FIN DU FLACH BACK.

Mais Johnny n'était pas là pour l'aider mais, elle avait ses amis, et se cacher devant Harry ne lui déplaisait pas, surtout que Harry était crispé de peur de la toucher. Déjà il avait chaud alors si il l'a touché il ne répondrait pas de ses actes. Cela lui fit peur Hermione était son amie il n'était quand même pas amoureux d'elle ! Après que la grosse brute se soit en allé sans voir Hermione, puisque Harry était beaucoup plus grand et musclé qu'elle. (Les séances de Quidditch portent leur fruits on dirait -).

Et enfin, ils allèrent rendrent visite aux frères Weasley, dans leur magasin du 93 Chemin de Traverse, Weasley&Weasley : Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux où ils passèrent une énorme commande pour pouvoir faire rugir Rusard et son horrible chatte. Ils convinrent avec les jumeaux d'un arrivage par semaine, et tous ça gratuitement ! Ils se quittèrent à 17h30, heure convenue ave Mrs Weasley, où celle-ci les attendait pour rentre au Terrier. Drago leur fit donc ses adieux.

- Mais que racontes-tu ? Tu viens avec nous, je ne vais pas te laisser ! Avec tous ce que je sais se sera indigne d'une mère !

- C'est très gentil de votre part mais je doute d'être le bien venu chez vous.

- Y a pas sa discuter tu viens un point c'est tout, dit Ron.

- Mais où vas-t-il dormir ? demanda Hermione.

- Heu il n'y a qu'avec vous, mais si ça te dérange Hermione d'avoir autant de garçons avoir toi dans la même chambre, tu me le dit de toute façons tu as beaucoup de pouvoirs maintenant que tu peux les utiliser je doute qu'il tenteront quelque chose et si c'est Ron je t'assure qu'i passera un très mauvais quart d'heure, répondit Mrs Weasley.

- D'accord, et puis il ne reste que trois semaines. Ca ne sera pas la mort.

- Quoi ! Vous dormez dans la même chambre qu'Hermione, Drago interrogea, à voix basse bien sûr, Harry et Ron.

- Oui pourquoi ? Questionnèrent-ils.

- Vous ne rêvait pas de lui sautait dessus, elle est bien faîtes et hyper mignonne !

- Non.

- Vous êtes PD ?

- Non moi j'ai déjà une copine, s'exclama Ron outré.

- Moi, je vais en avoir une, fit Harry qui se gardait bien de dire ce qu'il avait ressenti au magasin de Quidditch.

- Vous n'êtes pas normal !

- Ouais, mais Herm c'est notre amie depuis 6 ans, reprit Harry.

- Toi tu l'as boucle. On ne dit pas ce genre de chose quand on ne voit rien, n'est-ce pas Ron ?

- Entièrement d'accord.

- De quoi vous parlez ?

- Eh les pipelettes ont y va, cria Mrs Weasley.

La suite de la soirée se passa sans encombre hors la surprise de Mr Weasley découvrant Drago dans sa cuisine, mais cela ne fut que temporaire. Drago quand à lui était heureux, il s'était fait tris super ami qu'il avait appris à connaître tous au long de la journée, et il allait vivre dans une maison où la joie et la bonne humeur sont reines, ainsi que l'amour ce qui allait sûrement lui changer des tortures et insultes quotidiennes qu'il subissait chez « lui » mais au font de son cœur il avait peur, très peur. Car sans qu'il s'en rende compte il venait de faire quelque chose qu'avait prévu son père. Celui-ci avait tout prévus ou presque et compter bien l'utiliser au profit de son maître.

C'est sur une note de joie qu'il monta se coucher en compagnie du trio mais avec une ombre dans le cœur. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut ébloui par une lumière orange en entrant dans la chambre de Ron qu'il retrouva ses esprits et sa bonne humeur. Il déduit que Ron était un fan des Canons de Chudley vu la couleur dominante de sa chambre. En se mettant au lit, il vit le manège de notre petite Hermione et sourit mais ce n'était qu'une façade, trottait en lui la toujours la même question : Sait-il ?


	7. 6 Retour à Poudlard

gras Ndac : Bonjour à tous, 

Exceptionnellement je postes trois chapitres et aussi avant Dimanche car je ne pourrais poster dimanche, et pour les trois chapitres c'est pour les deux derniers dimanche pour lesquels je n'est pas posté et les troisième bien sur pour ce Dimanche ! C'était le message de l'ancienne correctrice mais vous inquiétez pas je continue de poster le temps que j'ai encore ce droit.

NDA : Bonne Lecture./gras

Chapitre 6 : Retour à Poudlard.

Les semaines passèrent pour arriver au 31 août, Drago s'était bien amuser et avait trouvé un peu d'amour maternelle auprès de Mrs Weasley mais la question « sait-il ? » le hantait toujours. Ron lui s'amusait beaucoup à taquiner Ginny qui lui avait avouer avoir un faible pour… Drago. Harry et 'Mione eux s'amusaient aux échecs versions sorciers puisque c'était le seul jeu où Harry avait une petite chance de gagner contre elle. Une fois par semaines ils avaient le droit de sortir pour jouer au Quidditch et 'Mione restait seule à se traiter d'idiote de ne pas avoir encore donner son cadeau à Harry sauf quand le/la mystérieux/se personne de l'Ordre venait lui faire la conversation, qui tourner principalement ou plutôt tous le temps autour de Harry. Le 31 août au soir à la fin du dîner où seuls Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Drago, Harry et Mrs Weasley étaient attablés, celle-ci demanda :

-Les enfants vous avez préparé vos valises pour demain, j'espère.

- Oui, firent les garçons.

-Non, moi je n'ai pas terminer, avoua Ginny.

-Bon ben, Hermione, tu voudrais bien l'aider, s'il te plaît (et elles partirent ensemble vers la chambre de Ginny).

-Demain, je viendrai vous réveiller. Et maintenant au lit ! Vous voudriez bien m'envoyer Hermione quand elle viendra se coucher les garçons.

-Bien sûr, bonne nuit Mrs Weasley, firent Harry et Drago.

-Pas de problème, mam. 'Nuit.

Quand Hermione vînt se coucher, les garçons lui dirent d'aller voir Mrs Weasley. Une fois partie, les garçons se mirent en pyjama et firent semblant de dormir (Oh ça c' pas bien), jusqu'à se que Herm revienne 2 heures plus tard. Celle-ci les croyant endormis se déshabilla sans gêne pendant que les garçons lutter pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux -. Elle mit un débardeur rouge et un short blanc tous en marmonnant dans sa barbe (Vous avez compris ? Non ça fait rien.) :

- Ca se voit tellement… tous le savent… Ô mais qu'est-ce que j'ai, c'est pas normal d'habitude j'arrive à les dissimuler…. Mais Molly (elle l'appelle comme ça quand elle est pas là) m'a dit que tous le monde le savait… Au moins depuis ma troisième année ! C'est quand même pas le nez au milieu de la figure ? Mais qu'aie-je fais à Merlin ? Ils le savent tous, mais normalement ça ne se voit pas….

Drago et Ron se regardèrent et se sentirent mal à l'aise et si elle avait ses règles et qu'elle en parlait devant les garçons qu'elle croyait endormis. Si elle s'en rends compte il sont mort… Quand à notre petit Harry il lui aussi se sentait mal à l'aise mais lui il ne savait pas pourquoi.

- … Va bien falloir que je lui dise un jour, ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça…

Drago et Ron poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, mais très silencieux, puisqu'ils venaient de se rendre compte qu'elle parlait de son Don Juan et Harry, lui éprouva encore plus de gêne sans savoir encore une fois pourquoi.

- …Mais t'es tarée ma vieille… il va croire que j'ai lu trop de livres… Je vais me coucher. Et dire que je ne pourrais jamais dormir au creux de ses bras, l'embrasser… Mer c' pas juste, je suis proche de lui et je pourrai jamais rien lui avouer.

---------- Drago -------

Faut que je fasse quelque chose, sinon Harry va comprendre, tiens j'ai cas faire semblant de rêver de l'une de mes conquêtes.

-------------------------

---------- Ron ---------

Faut faire quelque chose. Sauver Drago y a déjà pensé.

-------------------------

--------- Harry --------

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle dit, je me sens bizarre. Oh non, pas ça maintenant. Faut attendre qu'elle dorme. C'est quand même pas les paroles d'Herm qui me mette dans cet état là. Oh non je vais pas longtemps me retenir, Merlin faites qu'elle dorme vite.

---------------------------

- Ô comme tu es belle…. Aurais-je l'honneur de savoir ton tendre prénom, ma douce… Sophia, Sophia, je l'aime autant que je t'aime, Fit Drago faisant semblant d'être plonger dans un rêve.

- La ferme Drago, dit Hermione en lui lançant son oreiller.

- Quéquia ? demanda Drago d'une voix endormi.

- C'est le fait que tu rêves tous haut qui me dérange. Alors s'il te plaît arrête.

- A VOS ORDRES COLONEL MIONE ! fit-il sur le ton d'un soldat puni par son supérieur.

- Bien, alors bonne nuit, et fiat de beau rêves, ironisa-t-elle.

- Mais bien sûr très chère, je vous souhait la bonne nuit à vous aussi.

------------ Drago/Ron---------

On l'a échapper belle, je/il suis/ est un très bon comédien.

-----------------------------------

------------Harry----------

Attends encore.

-----------------------------

J'aime le faire souffrir c'est mon petit côté sadique.

Un demi heure plus tard tous dormaient et Harry se soulagea. En pensant que c'était étrange que ça lui arrive en pensant à Hermione. Il alla se coucher et fit un rêve qui le fit frissonner lorsqu'il se réveilla en sursaut. Se souvenant de cette conversation dont le lendemain il n'aurait plus une seule trace.

A des kilomètres de là dans un manoir, qui avaient du coûter la peau des Dragons (on reste poli dd), deux jeunes femmes, du moins l'une ne devait pas avoir 17 ans, l'autre 40, celle-ci se prénommer Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Salut Bella, comment va ? Tu voulais me voir pour quelle raison ?

- Oh tu es là ! Ca ma fait plaisir de te voir, tu ne peux pas savoir ! Je vais bien merci ! Je t'ai fait venir car le maître t'a confié une délicate mission tous comme celle que tu as déjà réaliser !

- O c'est super, il c'est souvenu de moi, moi qui croirait qu'il m'avais oublier !

- Mais non sache qu'il n'oublie jamais personne. Tiens c'est pour toi, voilà ta mission.

Et elle lui tendit un miroir à double sens, pareils à ceux que James et Sirius possédaient. A travers le miroir on peut distinguer le visage de Voldemort :

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry vient de se réveiller en sursaut couvert de sueur, lorsqu'il se rendort c'est pour entendre de nouveau la voix qu'il haït tant :

- Bien maître, je ferais selon vos désirs, dit-elle en inclinant la tête pour montrer sa soumission totale. Après 10 secondes elle s'en alla dans la pièce voisine.

- Bella, je suis fière de toi, tu ne m'as pas déçu. Va rejoindre ta cousine. Ta récompense sera à la hauteur de ta dévotion, siffla la face de serpent.

- Je vous suis dévouez corps et âme. Maître.

Sur ceux Harry se réveilla encore et parti faire un tour jusqu'à se que le sommeil le guide vers la chambre.

Le lendemain matin, Mrs Weasley les leva tôt, si tôt que le soleil n'est pas encore levé de plus elle le fit sans ménagements. Ron qui resta encore 10 minutes au lit eut le droit au réveil à la manière Moldu conseiller par Hermione :

- MONSIEUR RONALD WEASLEY VOUDRAIT-IL AVOIR L'OBLIGEANCE DE SE LEVER CAR IL EST DEJA 10h30. ET JE SUIS SURE QU'IL NE VEUT POUR RIEN AU MONDE MANQUER LE POUDLARD EXPRESS !

L'effet fut immédiat et celui escompter car Ron se leva illico presto. Drago et Harry qui s'étaient levés au premier appel, trouvèrent le lit d'Hermione vide, ils s'en inquiétèrent mais quand ils apprirent qu'elle était en fait à la cuisine, ils rirent comme des dingues. Allez donc savoir ce qui ce passent dans la tête des Hommes ! (Lol pour les gars qui lisent la fic). Quand Ron eut enfin décide d'aller déjeuner, ils y allèrent tous le trois et a 9H30 tous eurent finit. La voiture que leur prêter le ministère devait arriver à 10H00, et leur garçons étaient encore en pyjamas et eurent la honte de leurs vie quand Mrs Weasley leur dit qu'ils n'avaient quand même pas l'intention d'aller à Poudlard en pyjama. Cette remarque fit rire comme des folles les filles. Allez donc savoir ce qui se passent dans la tête des filles (Lol pour les filles mais faut respecter la parité !).

A 10H00 pile une voiture verte bouteille arriva, le trajet fut très confortable bien que Sirius Jr, qui avait grandit de 10 cm, se soit chamailler avec Pattenrond, ce qui eut l'effet de faire un changement, car Hermione qui étaient à côté de Harry dut changer de place ce qui lui déplut beaucoup. Mais elle n'était pas la seule, Harry était lui aussi triste il ne pouvait respirer le parfum d'Hermione, mais simplement le fait de ne pas l'avoir à côté de lui le rendrait triste.

A 10H45, ils arrivèrent à King Cross, où ils franchirent la barrière de la voie 9 ¾ par deux, située entre les voies Moldu 9 et 10. Tous arrivèrent à bon port sain et sauf, et trouvèrent une foule de personnes, dont des élèves de Poudlard qui riaient chantaient et dansaient, ainsi que de nombreux adultes sûrement parents des enfants qui discutaient de tous et de rien.

Harry et Ginny cherchèrent donc un compartiment libres pour eux seuls car les autres étant préfets avaient un compartiments leurs étant réservés. Ils déposèrent dans les filets les bagages et autres effets qu'ils avaient emportés et retournèrent sur le quai faire leurs adieux.

Et tous en chœur et tous en chœur, oi oi

- Merci pour tous, ça a été merveilleux. On a passé de superbes vacances, Mrs Weasley.

Voilà une preuve du pouvoir d'Hermione sur les garçons ils ont très bien appris leurs leçons.

- Ce n'est rien, montez vite dans le train, il av partir. Bonne année. N'oubliez pas de m'écrire de temps en temps mes chéris.

- Bien sûr, répondirent les filles.

- Avec plaisir répondirent Harry et Drago.

- 'Mam, je n'ai plus 11 ans, s'exclama Ron

Et tous montèrent dans le train, avant que celui-ci ne démarre. Harry et Ginny allèrent dans leur compartiment, tandis que les trois autres s'en aller dans le leur. Harry et Ginny se mirent à la fenêtre et firent de grands gestes à Mme Weasley qui le leurs rendit. Après que le train eu passé un virage la silhouette de Mme Weasley se trouva caché derrière un colline. Ginny s'assit en faisant face à Harry et lui demanda :

- Que va-t-on faire, tu n'as pas une idée, tiens action ou vérité !

- D'accord, mais je te préviens je ne suis pas une fille donc je vais y aller sur les questions !

- J'attends que ça ! Je commence, Harry action ou vérité, non attends on va faire que des vérités sa sera plus drôle.

- Je suis prêt.

- Harry, hum, comment tu trouves Luna ?

- Un peu loufoque mais très sympathique !

- Un peu loufoque mais très sympathique, murmura Ginny en écrivant.

- Mais que fais tu !

- Rien je m'amuse, à toi, dit-elle tous en rangeant son carnet.

- Gin, avec qui tu comptes sortir cette année ?

- Traître, avec TOI bien sur ! Quelle question ! Mais aussi….

- D'accord, mais je te préviens, moi je ne sortirai pas avec toi !

- Je sais Harry, je sais, bon à moi. Qu'est ce qui te fais le plus peur ?

- Hum, ben y a quatre mois je te dirai de perdre Sirius…. Détraqueurs voilà se qui me fait le plus peur.

- Waouh t'a même pas peur de Vol… Voldemort ! s'exclama Ginny admirative.

- Dis pas de bêtises bien sur que j'ai peur de lui,…, c'est juste que j'ai plus peur des Détraqueurs, voilà, bon c'est mon tour. T'as déjà embrasser un garçon ?

- Bien sur, pour qui tu me prend, et même une fille au jeu de la Baguette,…

- Jeu de la Baguette ?

- On fait tourner la baguette et les deux extrémités montre qui doit s'embrasser, expliqua Ginny.

- Tu sais ça ressemble au jeu de la Bouteille chez les Moldus, c'est le même principe.

- Bon a qui le tour ? C'est à moi. Heu… est ce que tu t'es déjà…. Euh (elle montre des va et viens)

- Ha, oui bien entendu ! A moi, heu De qui est tu amoureuse en se moment ?

- Drago, murmura-t-elle

- Répète, j'ai pas entendu, chuis un peu sourd.

- J'ai dit, DRAGO, voilà maintenant à mon tour, tu va souffrir, Que ressens-tu pour 'Mione ?

- C'est un question piège, ça !

- Bien sur ! Je t'ai dis que tu aller payer donc voilà ma douce vengeance.

- Heu je ne sais pas mais je crois bien que…

- Salut ! Cho avait ouvert grand la porte et avait l'air d'avoir tous entendu.

- Bonjour, répondit Ginny pendant que Harry resta muet.

- Je peux t'enlever Harry, faut que je lui dise quelque chose.

- Bien sur !

Harry se leva, et fit un bref signe de la main à Ginny pour dire au revoir. Avant que la porte se sois refermé entièrement sur Cho qui tenait par la main Harry, Ginny souffla :

- Espèce de S (censuré par la commission c'est-à-dire ma mère !) tu as tous entendu et tu veux garder Harry pour toi t'es qu'une sale p (re-censuré).

La porte se rouvrit sur Luna et Neville qui tous deux rayonnaient de bonheur.

- Ben vous avez l'air heureux que vous arrive-t-il ? demanda Ginny.

- Rien, ben si en fait, tu lui dis, répondit Luna.

- Luna et moi on sort ensemble, depuis le début des vacances, on habite tous les deux à deux pas de l'autre et un jour je suis tombé sur un animal blessé et Luna m'a aidé à le soigner. Et on s'est avouer une semaine plus tard qu'on pouvait plus se passer l'un de l'autre donc,…. Et voilà maintenant on est tous les deux, expliqua Neville.

- Waouh, c'est super mes félicitation, et bravo Neville.

Dans le compartiment des préfets, Ron et Drago jouer au même jeu que Ginny et Harry et harceler Hermione pour qu'elle réponde à leur question, mais comme Hermione était la seule à se faire interrogé elle préférer lire jusqu'à ce que cela devienne trop dure.

- Allez crache le morceau, avoue que tu es amoureuse de Harry ?

- OUI, hurla-t-elle. Maintenant vous allez arrêter de m'embêter ! Je travaille MOI !

- ELLE EST AMOUREUSE ! ELLE EST AMOUREUSE ! AMOUIREUSE DE HARRY ! ELLE EST AMOUREUSE ! AMOUREUSE ! AMOUREUSE DE HARRY ! crièrent Drago et Ron en se tenait les mains et en dansant.

Le manège dura pendant 5 minutes jusqu'à ce que Herm lance :

- J'EN AI MARRE ! SILENCIO !

Les garçons ne pouvaient plus parler mais ils dansèrent toujours, elle ne se souciait pas des autres compartiments car les compartiments de Préfets sont insonorisés.

La suite du trajet se passa sans encombres, Harry ne montra pas le bout de son nez et Ron ainsi que Drago purent reparler que lorsqu'ils se soient mit à genoux suppliant Hermione de lever le sort, en faisant de grand gestes, ce qui la fit bien rire.

Ils descendirent sur le quai, quand le Poudlard Express se fut entièrement arrêté.

- Salut les jeunes, G…! Qu'est-ce qui fait avec vous, fit Hagrid en se tournant vers Drago. Et où est Harry.

- Sûrement avec sa greluche, fit Ginny.

- Avec qui ? demanda Mione.

- Sa greluche, Chang, murmura Ginny.

- Mione ça va ? questionna Drago devant le silence de la concernée.

- Hein, quoi, oui oui, je vais bien, au revoir Hagrid.

- Au revoir et venait me voir, toi aussi Malfoy. LES PREMIERES ANNEES PAR ICI.

gras N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews

/gras


	8. 7 Répartition mouvementée

gras Ndac : Et voilà le deuxième.

NDA : Bonne Lecture./gras

Chapitre 7 : Répartition mouvementée.

Ils montèrent dans une calèche tiraient par les Sombrals et parlèrent peu, tous étaient désolé pour Moine, et quand Ron répondit à Luna quand elle demanda se qu' Hermione avait il lui répondit que ça irait, que c'était rien.

En descendant de la calèche, Ginny et Luna leur dirent qu'elle aller voir leur amies et quand Luna embrassa Neville les autres se tourna vers eux. Elle leur répondit que Neville leur expliquerait. Il était en train de le faire quand McGonagall fit à Drago le signe de venir. Hermione, Ron et Neville s'en allèrent donc vers la Grande Salle, qui leurs parurent encore plus magique qu'avant, et s'asséirent à la table des Gryffondor, attendant Harry. Celui-ci se montra 5 minutes plus tard aux bras d'une Cho rayonnante, il l'embrassa et la quitta pour se diriger vers ses amis.

- Eh ben, t'as enfin sauter le pas, demanda Ron.

- Ouais, fit vaguement Harry qui était sur un petit nuage.

- Tu n'es pas le seul, Neville sort avec Loufoqua.

- C'est vrai, félicitation Neville, s'exclama Harry vers le concerné.

- Merci, beaucoup, et à ce que j'ai entendu toi aussi.

- Heu, c'est plutôt elle qui à sauter le pas.

- Grrrrrrr, (c'est Mione qui est en colère).

- Y a un truc qui va pas 'Mione, questionna Harry qui voyant son état s'inquiéta tous de suite.

- Ca va, lâche moi, répondit-elle, et Harry en fit terriblement malheureux (ben il l'aime beaucoup).

Tilt, tilt, c'est le bruit que fait une cuillère sur un verre.

- Bon avant que vous ne vous rassasier, la répartition doit commencer, donc faîtes entrer les jeunes élèves, s'exclama gaiement Dumbledore.

Une longue file d'élèves s'alignèrent devant la table des professeurs, derrière un tabouret surplomber d'un chapeau, qui se fendit pour former une bouche. De cette bouche sorti une chanson :

Il y a plus de milles ans,

Quatre grands sorciers régnants

Sur les choix du temps

Décidèrent en créant

Une école aux immenses talents

D'éduquer des élèves

Ayant le noble art dans les veines.

C'est grâce à eux que Poudlard naquit.

Où quatre maisons vivaient en Harmonie.

Bleu et argent

Serdaigle, perçante comme l'hivers,

Reconnaissais les savants,

Grâce à sa froide connaissance.

Noir et jaune le blaireau était,

Poufsouffle, accueillante et chaleureuse comme l'été,

Dans la plus grande modestie prenez ceux qui rester.

Vert et argent,

Serpentard, rusé et imprévisible comme le printemps

Apprenait l'art des serpents aux plus grands.

Gryffondor pour finir, loyal et courageux

Rouge et Or comme l'automne

Vivant et mort à la fois

Car ignorant le lendemain

Prenez sa vie en main

De nouveau le mal résonne

Les temps paisible s'abandonnent

Pour laisser place aux temps des pleurs.

Maintenant ancien et nouveau

Ecoutez mon conseil avec attention

S'unir sera une, notre force

Se séparer une calamité

Ce qui importe dans ses temps d'horreur qui s'annonce

C'est la paix et la réconciliation

Au sein des quatre maisons

Sur ceux que la répartition commence

McGonagall accompagné d'un parchemin s'avança vers le tabouret.

- Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrait vous asseoir sur ce tabouret et je déposerai sur votre tête le Choixpeau. Anderson Aiden.

- GRYFFONDOR, s'exclama le Choixpeau.

Et les applaudissements fusèrent du côté de la table des Gryffondor.

- Anderson Sally.

- GRYFFONDOR!

Applaudissements

- Batman Yo.

- SERDAIGLE !

Applaudissements.

- Cooler Satys.

- SERPENTARD !

Applaudissements.

- Finder André.

- POUFSOUFFLE !

Applaudissements. Cela continua ainsi jusqu'au moment où.

- Malfoy Drago.

+Voix du Choixpeau dans la tête du petit blond+

Tiens te revoilà comme je l'avais prévu, alors comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es rusé, magouilleur, ambitieux, apte à faire valoir tes droits, mais tu est avant tous loyal et courageux, comme il y a 6 ans tu as le choix entre Serpentard ou Gryffondor mais je crois deviner que vu les circonstances ce sera…. GRYFFONDOR

+ Fin de la voix du Choixpeau dans la tête du petit blond+

- GRYFFONDOR

Cette annonce laissa un Rogue stupéfait, un Dumbledore ravie et amusé, une McGo (j'adore ce nom) étrangement insensible et pas d'applaudissement sauf bien entendu venant de notre cher trio accompagné de la ravissante Ginny (non je ne fais pas de favoritisme), ce qui eu l'effet de stupéfixé tout le monde encore plus, (si c'est possible). LE Harry Potter National qui avait l'air ravi que LE Drago Malfoy, fils d'un des plus grands admirateurs de Salazar Serpentard, aille à Gryffondor. Lorsque Drago arriva à la table de ceux-ci certains lui lancèrent des regards noirs. Harry lui qui pensait que Drago irait à Gryffondor lui avait réservé une place à côté de lui laissant une Hermione plus que boudeuse (ben oui c'est ça l'amour).

- Drago, c'est super !

- Ben on dirait que vous êtes les seuls à le penser.

- Dis pas de bêtises, ils sont juste sous le choc, c'est normal quoi, tu vas de Serpentard à Gryffondor s'en qu'on leur explique pourquoi, Harry , Ron, Ginny et Moi on t'accueille comme notre meilleur ami, alors que pendant 6 ans c'était plutôt le contraire. fit remarquer Hermione.

- Oh Miss Je Sais Tout à parler, ironisa Parvati. Elle sait mieux que nous se qu'on ressent.

- La ferme, on sait tous que tu es jalouse parce que Drago na jamais voulu sortir avec toi, répliqua Ginny.

- Non,…, c'est faux,… ce n'est pas vrai.

- Merci, Gin, fit Drago.

- Un mot pour tous les Gryffondor, faut le pardonner et si Harry, Ron et moi avons pu le faire vous le pouvez aussi, maintenant que sa vous plaise où nous Drago est un Gryffondor, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire et comme tous il n'aura pas de traitement de faveurs. Me suis-je bien faîte comprendre. (Discours prononcer par notre miss je sais tous)

- Oui, murmurèrent tous les Gryffondor.

La répartition continua pendant ce temps.

- Widdy Noémie.

- POUFSOUFFLE !

Applaudissements (mais mécaniques, ils sont toujours sous le choc).

- Widdy Sandra.

- SERDAIGLE !

Applaudissements.

McGonagall s'en alla emportant avec elle le Choixpeau et le tabouret, Dumbledore fit une annonce :

- Voilà, la répartition à pris fin, je voulais vous dire deux mots, mais je crois que voue êtes trop affamés pour les entendre. Alors Bon appétit !

- Voilà qui est bien dit !

- Absolument !

Et sur toutes les tables les plats se remplirent des mets délicieux. Ginny se servit de la purée avec des cotes de porc ; Hermione comme Harry c'est-à-dire, des patates rôtis (pas trop faut garder la ligne !) et des saucisses blanches (pas celle que vous pensez) ; Ron lui prit de tous et mangea comme un porc (on s'en serai doutez) et Drago prit quand à lui, des Haricot beurres et des escalopes de dinde. Les desserts arriva et les élèves leurs fit honneur (ça se dit ?). Quand les élèves se furent rassasiés et que les plats disparurent, Dumbledore prit la parole :

- Mes chères élèves, pour les nouveaux comme pour les anciens, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard. La Forêt Interdite porte bien son nom c'est-à-dire quelle est interdite, et certains élèves feraient mieux de s'en souvenir. Mr Rusard notre concierge a pris sa retraite (des Hourras ! Super ! Cool ! Se firent entendre) il sera remplacer par Melle Lita Su, mais ne vous fier pas aux apparences…. L'année dernière, sont survenus quelques petits différents donc les cours de Divination seront pris en charges par deux professeurs Miss Trelawney et le centaure Firenze, ils choisiront eux-mêmes les niveaux. Le nouveau professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal sera elle aussi une femme, Miss Sarah McGonagall, (le professeur en question se leva et reçu de puissants applaudissements venant des garçons.)

Attends que les bruits cesse, (ce qui prit une bonne dizaine de minutes) Dumbledore continua :

- Et pour finir sur une note plus joyeuse, l'année dernière votre professeur de Défenses était,… disons,… inexpérimentée, et certains élèves ont décider de prendre les choses en mains, c'est ainsi qu'un groupe illégal c'est former, l'AD, ce qui signifie, si mes souvenirs sont bons : l'Armée de Dumbledore. Vous vous demandez où je veux en venir et bien pour des raisons de sécurité, je veux bien sûr parler du retour de Voldemort (un grand frissions parcourut le dos des élèves). Messieurs Potter et Weasley ainsi que Miss Granger, les créateurs de l'AD vous feront cour dans une salle appropriée. Mais seuls ceux qui le souhaitent pourront participer. Pour savoir quand et où auront lieu les séances Mr Potter veillera à ce que ça se passe comme l'année dernière. Sur ceux, je vois que je vous es endormi, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne nuit.

Après le discours de Dumbledore un brouhaha se fit entendre. Les Gryffondor suivirent leur préfet Hermione, qui leur donna le mot de passe « Tortue », Hermione partie dans son dortoir suivie peu de temps après par Ginny, et les garçons montèrent dans le leur où un lit en plus avait été installé. Drago y trouva ses affaires et se mit en pyjama (en boxer quoi) imiter des autres garçons. Après une bonne heure, les garçons s'endormir un à un jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus que Drago qui penser toujours a la même question « Sait-il ?»

grasLaissez des reviews svp

/gras


	9. 8 Rogue Machiavélique

gras Ndac : Voilà le dernier pour aujourd'hui la suite Dimanche prochain

NDA : Bonne Lecture./gras

Chapitre 8 : Rogue Machiavélique.

Le lendemain de la répartition, les élèves s'étaient résignés à traiter Drago comme un Gryffondor. Les Gryffondor se montrèrent un peu froid mais amical et attentif bien que Drago restait avec notre merveilleux trio. Qui se transformera par la suite en quatuor. Les Serpentard avait maintenant bien entendu pris l'attitude qu'ils réservaient aux Gryffondor avec Drago, celui-ci ne s'en soucier guère. Le quatuor manger quand les portes de la grandes salle s'ouvrir sur les Serpentard, qui s'avancer vers la table des Gryffondor.

- Tiens voilà le traître. T'es content regarde ce que tu as fait, primo, tu t'enfuis de chez toi en laissant tes parents morts d'inquiétude.

- Tu parle qu'ils sont morts, morts de honte oui tu veux dire, intervînt Goyle.

- Bon, on ne t'a pas sonné donc tu me laisses continuer. Secundo tu deviens un Gryffondor. Tertio tu deviens l'amie d'une Sang de Bourde et de sa Sainteté Potter et de son animal de compagnie la Belette. Et pour finir tu fais pleurer Pansy elle a fait que ça pendant toute la nuit, tu n'es qu'un sale con, continua une jeune fille de troisième année, ayant des cheveux auburn et des yeux bleu et était déjà grande pour son âge. Un futur Dudley aurait pensé Harry l'année dernière.

- De quoi tu te mêle c'est pas tes oignons, répliqua Drago.

- QUOI ! TU TE FOUS DE MOI ? TU NOUS LÂCHES TOUS POUR CA ! TU RENIES TA FAMILLE ! TA FIANCEE ! TON MAÎTRE ! TA MAISON ! TES AMIS ! TON AVENIR ! Que lui avait vous fait, termina-t-elle sur un ton un peu plus calme en regardant le trio avec froideur tous de même.

- Alors là je peux t'assure que rien, mais je crois que comme l'a dis Drago c'est pas tes affaires, donc à moins que tu soit à Gryffondor ce qui n'arrivera jamais. Du moins je ne le permettrai pas. Alors va à ta table, sinon je ne réponds plus de rien.

- Bouu j'ai peur, le petit pote Potter me menace, j'en tremble !

- Attention à toi, prévient Drago.

- Bon Potter tu vas me le payer, on ne se paye pas ma tête comme ça s'en que je ne dise rien.

- C'est ce qu'il je fais !

- Je vais pas me gênais.

- IMPEDIMENTA, lança la jeune Serpentard.

- Protego, fit calmement Harry.

- Miss BARDOCK, QUE FAITES VOUS ! L'ANNEE EST À PEINE COMMENCER QUE VOUS CHERCHER DES NOISES AUX GRYFFONDOR ? 50 POINTS EN MOINS POUR SERPENTARD ET UNE RETENU D'UNE SEMAINE POUR VOUS, s'écria McGonagall qui venait d'arriver. Miss Granger veuillez transmettre les emploi du temps s'il vous plaît, fit McGonagall radoucit.

- Bien madame. Faites passer les emplois du temps !

Après que McGonagall soit parti avec les Serpentard Ron éclata :

- SUPER ! On commence bien l'année, Drago est avec nous, les Serpentard ont 50 points d'enlever et cette fille à une semaine de retenus.

- Calme toi Ron, je suis sur que tu vas déchanter quand tu verra ton emploi du temps, fit Harry la mine dégoûtée.

LUNDI

MARDI

MERCREDI

JEUDI

VRENDREDI

9H00

Potions avec les Serpentard

Sortilège avec les Serdaigles

Métamorphose avec les Serpentard

Potions avec les Serpentard

Métamorphose avec les Serpentard

9H00

9H30

9H30

10H00

10H00

10H30

10H30

11H00

11H00

11H30

Soins avec les Poufsoufle

Astronomie

11H30

12H00

12H00

14H00

Botanique avec les Poufsoufle

AD

Défenses contre les Forces du Mal avec les Serpentard

Sortilège avec les Serdaigles

14H00

14H30

14H30

15H00

15H00

15H30

AD pour ceux qui le veulent et se présente au troisième étage porte H

DCFM avec les Serpentard

Botanique avec les Poufsoufle

15H30

16H00

16H00

16H30

16H30

Soin avec les Poufsoufle

17H00

17H00

19H00

AD

19H00

19H30

19H30

20H00

20H00

20H30

20H30

21H00

21H00

23H00

Astronomie

23H00

23H30

23H30

24H00

24H00

- Argh, c'est pas possible on commence avec TROIS heures de Potions avec les Serpentard ! LA POISSE.,

- Et si c'est possible, mais t'inquiète vous serait pas seuls je serai avec vous, fit Drago.

- Mais les garçons, regardez le bon côté des choses après on à Défenses, comme ça on pourra savoir si la fille et pareil que le professeur McGonagall.

- Et si elle est comme McGo senior, on a intérêt à être sage ! répondit sagement Harry.

- Tout à fait Chuis d'accord ! Approuva Ron qui comme un porc (excusez l'expression mais c'est totalement ça ! lol) son assiette de porigde

- On va se faire avoir, si elles sont toutes les deux pareilles, les escapades nocturnes à vous trois ne vont pas être de la tarte ! répliqua Drago.

Et tous explosèrent de rire, mais seule Hermione avait remarqué 'le à vous trois', comme s'il ne faisait pas parti de la bande. Elle s'arrêta la première et envoya un mot a Drago, «Rejoint moi ce soir à 22H00 à la Salle sur Demande ».

La suite du petit-déjeuner se passa sans encombre et après avoir fini de manger le quatuor se dirigea vers les cachots, non s'en que Drago et Hermione en payent les pots cassés, les cachots étaient le lieu de prédilection des Serpentard et ceux-ci lançaient de bonnes vannes du genre :

- La Sang de Bourbe améliore son sang, après le Survivant, le Pauvre, voilà le Sang Pur, du moins ça c'était avant qu'elle ne vienne.

Ou encore

- Drago c'est CA ta petite amie une Sang de Bourbe et tes nouveaux amis Le Balafré et La Belette. Ouah t'es promis à un destin d'enfer.

Après avoir survécu aux Serpentard, le quatuor devait faire face à un Rogue plus que désagréable qui leur dit sèchement : Entrez !

- Asseyez-vous, plus un mot sinon 1 semaine de retenue. STOP ! Qui vous a dit de vous asseoir ?

Hermione allait protester mais un coup de pied dans le tibia venant de Drago là fit se taire ce qui était je crois préférable.

- On va faire des groupes : Serpentard/Gryffondor. Serdaigle/Poufsouffle.

Silence :

« Je dois faire une de c'est tête qui fait peur ; continuons d'exercer mon POUVOIR.»

- Commençons si vous voulez bien par les rusés et les courageux :

Granger/ Zabini (un gros pervers qui va faire que de mater la poitrine de 'Mione pendant tous le cours.

Potter/ Blaise (un musclé batteur de l'équipe de Serpentard, je plain le pauvre Harry).

Weasley/ Crabbe (LUI vous le connaissez).

Malefoy/ Parkinson (La je plains vraiment le ptit Dray).

Finnigan/ Goyle (vous le connaissez aussi).

- Oh je n'ai plus assez de Serpentard donc on va poursuivre avec les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigles :

Londubat/ Boot (Ouf Neville a eu chaud là).

Abbot / Finch-Fletchey (Les deux vous les connaissez)

Bones / Perks (Perks je l'ai retrouver dans le premier tome mais je sais pas dans quel maisons elle va, donc pour les besoins de cette fic elle est à Serdaigle)

- Seulement 6 Gryffondor cela ne m'étonne pas ils ont un niveau tellement catastrophique. Mr Londubat veuillez seulement à ne pas tuer votre camarade, sinon je serai obliger de vous expulsez de mon cours pour tout le reste de votre année scolaire, et cela je crois vous enlèverait tous rêve de faire les études que vous voulez. Je tiens à vous préciser que ces groupes sont actifs pendant 2 ans c'est-à-dire jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité.

« Bouse de Dragon » pensée de Seamus.

« Crapaud visqueux » pensée de Justin.

« Pervers satanique » pensée de 'Mione.

« Merveilleux il a bien choisi » pensée de Zabini.

« Mon Dragounichet d'amour rien que pour moi » pensée de Pansy.

« Salopard, il veux la mort des Serpentard, ou quoi » pensée de Susan.

« Ils sont mal partis les Gryffondors, je le plains » pensée de Hannah.

« Sympathique le Rogue, aujourd'hui, il veux ma mort ou quoi ? » pensée de Drago.

« Oh non, ça va pas commencer ! » pensée de Ron.

« Ne te mets pas en colère, te mettre en colère tu ne dois pas » pensée de Harry.

« Ouf, je l'ai échappé belle, il m'a fait vraiment peur » pensée de Neville.

« Y a peut être que 6 Gryffondor mais il n'y a que 5 Serpentard ! » pensée de Sally-Anne Perks.

- Vous allez préparé une potion Tue-loup, les instructions sont au tableau, les ingrédient ici, et maintenant à vous de jouez. Et PAS UN MOT ! fit Rogue en même temps qu'il énoncer ses désirs il fit tous apparaître à l'aide de sa baguette.

Il ne se passa rien d'inhabituel sauf que Pansy harcelait Drago qui ne pouvait pas répondre de peur de faire perdre des points à sa nouvelle maison. Ainsi que le fiat que Zabini eu passé sa main sur la cuisse d'Hermione pour ensuite la remontée vers…. Ce qui lui valut une baffe magistrale digne de Lily Evans. Mais cela ne passa pas inaperçu et elle se pris une retenue de 2 semaines pour viol….ence et 60 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Elle allait lu répliquer que ce n'était qu'un Bouseux Arrogants et totalement sadique quand la cloche (libératrice ?) la fit taire.

- Avant de voir disparaître vous têtes, je voudrais trois rouleaux de parchemins sur l'effet, l'utilisation, et la préparation de cette potion.

Dès qu'ils furent assez loin tous le monde sauf les Serpentard, pestifférérent contre le maître des Potions et sa manière d'enseigner.

Et les filles qui savaient que Zabini était un pervers obsédé consolèrent Mione en lui disant d'aller voir Dumbledore pour lui faire sauter sa colle et les points en moins. Mais Hermione n'étant une Gryffondor pour rien, ne voulut rien entendre et leur dit qu'elle réglera ça à sa manière.

La grande salle était bondée, du moins pour notre quatuor préféré, bien que le nombre d'élève soit le même. Après avoir mangé, ils s'en allèrent vers la salle de DCFM, où Miss McGonagall les attentait déjà.

grasLaissez des reviews svp

/gras


	10. 9 Cours avec Miss McGonagall

gras Voilà le chapitre que je vous avez promis !

Je sais maintenant combien il reste de chapitre à poster :21. 

Bonne Lecture./gras

Chapitre 9 : Cours avec Miss McGonagall.

- Les Gryffondor à droite, les Serpentard à gauche. Bien. Je me présente. Je m'appelle Sally McGonagall mais appelez-moi par mon prénom. Je n'accepterai Aucun bavardage. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

- Oui mademoiselle.

Les garçons étaient sous le charme de la prof mesurant 1m70 pour 68kg aux yeux noisette et aux cheveux brun, (Mort aux blondes ! Que les lectrices blondes survivent ! Ben oui faut faire péter les review !) coiffé de deux petites tresses partant de derrière l'oreille pour se retrouver attaché ensemble au centre des cheveux, ainsi aucun artefact de coiffure ne tenait ses cheveux. Ils avaient l'air de tenir tout seul.

- Je suis extrêmement exigeante, je tiens à le préciser tout de suite comme ça il n'y aura malentendu entre nous. J'ai ordre de vous préparer à ce que vous devriez affronter à l'extérieur. Et à Poudlard même. Oui, même à Poudlard on peut se faire attaquer par des fidèles de Voldemort.

Une main s'éleva.

- Madame…

- Mademoiselle, Miss ?

- Granger, Mademoiselle. Ne pouvons-nous pas mélanger les Gryffondor et les Serpentard ?

- Pardon ? Miss Granger qui vous fait penser que ce serait utile ?

- Puis-je venir vous le dire ?

Pendant que les deux femmes discutaient, les garçons de leur coté, du moins Drago et Ron établissaient un plan pour arriver à caser Harry et Hermione.

Tandis que Harry, lui fixait les deux femmes, écoutant malgré la distance la conversation (c'est pas bien), il n'en manquait pas une miette, il s'émerveilla des talents d'Hermione quand il s'agissaient de faire valoir ses pensées. La prof semblait partager cette pensée mais il semblerait que pour commencer son cours, elle attendait que quelqu'un sorte la phrase que Hermione avait justement sortit, pour voir, il ne savait quoi.

Les deux brunes se ramenèrent, et les garçons (Ron et Drago) stoppèrent net leur conversation et Harry revient à « un état » normal.

- Après la judicieuse remarque de Miss Granger, que j'ai décidé que vous alliez vous mettre en Quatuor c'est-à-dire 2 Serpentard avec 2 Gryffondor. Illico Presto.

Avant d'avoir pu dire Sorcier, Drago et Ron s'étaient déjà envolés et s'étaient déjà trouvés 2 Serpentard Goyle et Crabbe. « De bon vieux amis » avait dit Drago. Harry et Hermione se retrouvaient donc seuls et furent vite rejoint par … Pékinois et Bulstrode.

- Bien les groupes sont bien équilibrés. Pas de sexisme. C'est parfait Aujourd'hui, nous allons seulement revoir les bases du duel. Donc pas de blessés ! Me suis-je bienfait comprendre ?

- Oui, mademoiselle, scandèrent les élèves.

Après 1h45 de cours, Miss McGonagall donna les devoirs à ses élèves, passa dans les rangs afin de donner un questionnaire, qu'ils doivent remplir pour le prochain cours.

Soudain, une explosion près de Harry se fit entendre c'était Pékinois qui avait fait péter un pétard mouiller du Dr Flusbute. Tout cela dans le but que le professeur colle le petit pote Potter, ce qui malheureusement (ou heureusement) arriva.

- Mr Potter, cela doit être de famille. Comme votre père. Tel père, tel fils.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Vous aurez 2 heures de colles pendant une semaine chaque soir à 20h00 dans mon bureau.

- Mais…

- Chut !

- Bien mademoiselle, fit Harry résigné.

Puis la cloche sonna, les élèves sortirent et Hermione (la dernière à être sortie) entendit : « Mon Dieu, ça va être trop dur, tu lui ressemble trop. »

Hermione courut rejoindre les garçons partis vers la salle commune s'en même l'attendre.

Lorsque Drago remarqua l'absence de celle-ci (il était temps !) il demanda :

- Ben, vous n'avez pas vu Hermione ?

- Elle était après nous quand on est sortie de la salle de DFCM, répondit Ron.

- Harry tu n'aurais pas …, reprit Drago.

- LES GARCONS !

- HERMIONE ! s'exclamèrent Ron et Drago.

- Que faisais-tu ?

- Rien, j'avais à parler avec le prof.

- Elle a l'air de bien t'appréciait ! fit Drago.

- Je ne suis pas la seule !

- Ah bon ? Il faudra que tu me dise qui d'autres ! répliqua Dray.

- Ben il y a déjà TOUS les Gryffondor !

- Pourquoi ? Selon toi c'est parce que l'on est dans la maison de sa mère ? questionna Ron.

- Non, je ne sais pas mais je crois qu'il y a autre chose ! fit Hermione mystérieusement.

- Non dis-nous que tu ne pense pas ce qu'on pense quand même ! fit Drago.

- Non pas CA, pas toi tu n'as pas eu l'idée là tout de même ! TOI ! La grande Hermione respectueuse des règlements !

- Ben je crois que vous commencez à déteindre sur moi !

- ENFIN ! s'écrièrent Drago et Ronnie ce qui attira l'attention des élèves de passages dans le couloir.

- Pff, ce qu'il fait chaud vous ne trouvez pas ? demanda Hermione.

- C'est la pensée d'enfreindre le règlement qui te met dans cet état là ? interrogea Ron.

- Non mais j'ai trouvé qu'il fait un peu chaud voilà tous, répondit Hermione comme pour se justifier.

- Si tu veux tous savoir, s'il fait un peu chaud, fit Drago. Mais c'est parce que tu es là.

- DRAY ! s'indigna Hermione.

Messe base (sans curé « Si y a moi ! » Rggg) entre Dray et Ron.

- Tu l'as fait exprès ?

- Bien sur que je l'ai fait exprès et puis j'ai pas menti il fit chaud c'est vrai, et puis Hermione et vraiment jolie.

- Bien jouer.

- Merci.

- Regarde la tête de Harry.

- C'est à mourir de rire

Puis ils éclatèrent de rire.

En effet Harry était rouge de confusion et en colère à la fois parce que Hermione, entre temps, avait enlevé son pull relevant son chemisier blanc où l'on voyait son débardeur blanc et les bretelles de son soutif : rouges et du fait des paroles de Drago

Joyeuse discussion entre (petits) amis.

- 'Mione ! s'indigna Harry.

- Quoi !

- Ton chemisier, fit Harry encore plus rouge.

- Tu ne m'avais rien dit pour ma robe cet été, répliqua Hermione.

- Mais… mais, bredouilla Harry.

Et elle partie vers son dortoir en marmonnant un truc dans le genre 'Ah les garçons'.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda Harry.

- Mon vieux, si tu t'y prend comme ça, tu n'es pas sorti de l'auberge, répondit Ron.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Laisse tomber Harry, tu comprends pas très vite à ce que je vois, fit Drago.

- Hein ?

- Viens sinon le dîner va commencer sans nous, interrompit Ron.

Ils montèrent donc dans leur dortoir, posèrent leurs sacs et filèrent droit vers la Grande Salle sans attendre Hermione. Mais elle non plus ne les avait pas attendus. Donc ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre à la table des Gryffondor.

- Vous en avez mis du temps ! s'exclama Hermione qui avait mis un gilet afin de ne pas reprendre une autre discussion avec son petit Harry.

- Mais, sache chère amie, que nous les hommes, avant de rencontrer une beauté, nous nous préparons intensément, fit Drago en souriant.

Pensée meurtrière de Harry envers Drago qui grâce à sa remarque avait fait sourire et même rire Hermione.

- Allez, mangeons, proposa Ron.

- Tu as vraiment qu'un estomac sur pattes, Ron, reprocha Hermione.

Pendant tout le dîner, Drago amusa la galerie comme dit si bien les Moldus, révélant un réel talent pour les farces et un grand sens de l'humour. Toute la tablée ne fit que rires, et pleurés d'avoir trop rire. Tandis que les Gryffondor, mourraient de rire, les Serpentard eux mourraient de honte et d'envie meurtrière envers Drago qui n'avait jamais était comme ça avec eux. Plus les pleurs devenus quotidien de Pansy. Les Serdaigles et les Pouffsoufles partageaient l'hilarité des Lions.

gras Laissez des reviews svp /gras


	11. 10 : Première retenue et Rendezvous

gras Bonjour tout le monde, voilà un nouveau chapitre !

Bonne Lecture ! /gras 

Chapitre 10 : Première retenue et Rendez-vous.

A l'heure de la retenue, Harry quitta ses amis, pour se rendrent dans un bureau qui a son goût était trop souvent vu. Il passait toujours par le bureau du professeur de Défenses depuis sa deuxième année. Durant celle-ci il devait écrire le nom de fan de son prof, Lockart sur des enveloppes. Pendant sa troisième année, c'était pour entendre le professeur Lupin, lui dire qu'il démissionnait. Quand la quatrième année finie, il avait rencontré un imposteur dans ce bureau. Et la pire de toute à son avis, c'était la cinquième année ou il devait s'écorcher les mains ou une cicatrice à peine visible laisser apparaître « Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges ». Cette année là il s'en souviendra toute sa vie, c'est cette même année qu'il perdit son second père : Sirius.

Plongé dans ses pensées, ses pas l'amenèrent directement vers ce fameux bureau. A 20H pile, il toqua à la porte. Une voix appartenant à son professeur lui dit d'entrer.

- Bonsoir, mademoiselle, fit Harry.

- Bonsoir, monsieur Potter.

Silence.

- Bon si je me souviens bien tu es ici pour faire une retenue, c'est ça ?

- Oui, mademoiselle.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te donner à faire.

Silence.

- J'ai trouvé ! Je vais te demander de bien vouloir recopier les manuscrits que voici. Ce sont les interrogations des 4ème année. Mais d'abord jure moi que tu ne révéleras pas les sujets, au quatrième année.

- Je vous le promets.

Et elle marmonna un truc dans le genre « Combien de fois James à bien pu dire ça ? »

Il s'attabla au bureau, elle lui passa une liasse de parchemins, et une plume.

- Heu, mademoiselle, pourrai-je avoir, de l'encre s'il vous plaît ? demanda Harry après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Il ne voulait surtout pas paraître impoli et de plus il avait peur, oui vous avez bien compris peur, que ce soit la même plume que celle d'Ombrage.

- Que je suis vraiment bête, tiens voilà.

- Merci.

- De rien.

Pendant toute la durée de la retenue, Harry ne fit qu'écrire même s'il avait bien mal au poignet, mais il n'osait dire un mot de peur de se faire mal voir. Pourquoi ce sentiment en la présence de son professeur, comme s'il l'avait déjà rencontré, lui donnait l'envie de ne le jamais plus se plaindre. Comme s'ils se connaissaient. Qu'elle faisait partie de sa famille. Mais c'est impossible toute sa famille avait périe.

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- As-tu terminé ? Parce que depuis tout à l'heure je te vois le nez en l'air.

- Oui, mademoiselle, j'ai fini. Que dois-je faire d'autre.

- Tu devrais premièrement me le dire quand tu as fini cela t'épargnera une demi-heure d'ennuie.

- Je vous le ferais savoir.

- Bien, et deuxièmement tu as fini ta retenue.

- Déjà ?

- Ben quoi déjà ? Il est tout de même 21H56. Tu as fait tes 2 heures. Suis-je de si bonne compagne que tu ne savais plus depuis combien de temps tu étais là ?

- Oui, murmura Harry à qui cela coûtait très cher.

- Comment ?

- Rien mademoiselle, bonne soirée.

- Bonne soirée, Monsieur Potter.

Après que Harry fut partit.

- Combien de fois j'ai pu entendre maman appeler dire ça à James !

- Au moins 6 fois par semaine ! s'exclama une voix d'ordinaire sévère mais qui là était douce et jovial.

- Maman ! S'indigna le jeune professeur.

- Ta journée c'est bien passé ? demanda la mère avec un sourire.

- Comme d'habitude, répondit la jeune fille.

- Quelque chose te tracasserait-il, ma chérie ?

- Non. Enfin si, se ravisa-t-elle. Maman je ne pourrais pas tout lui cacher éternellement. Il faudra qu'un jour il sache.

- N'est pas peur, il le saura, t'inquiète. Soit il le découvrira tout seul, soit, ce qui est plus vraisemblable, ils vont le découvrirent.

- Ils ?

- Miss Granger et Messieurs Potter, Malefoy et Weasley !

- Tu crois qu'ils savent ? Qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose.

- Oui ils doivent se douter de quelque chose, enfin Miss Granger. Mais non ils ne savent pas, ils vont seulement essayer de le découvrir. Tu sais ça fait 5 ans que je les connais, s'ils savent qu'il y a quelque chose de louche, ils le trouveront. Sois en sure.

- Mais, maman, c'est trop dur ! Il lui ressemble trop.

- Je sais, je le sais parfaitement. Mais, ma chérie, bénie Merlin que Harry n'eût pas la même bêtise que James.

- Au moins il a pris quelque chose de Lily à par les yeux, il a son flair. J'ai lu dans ses pensée il commence à douter, il commence à comprendre, ils sent qu'on a un lien.

-N'est pas peur, Sally. Il faudra bien qu'un jour il le sache. Il vaut mieux pour nous qu'il le découvre et même si on lui dit tout il sera quand même en colère.

- C'est compréhensible.

- Bonne nuit, ma chérie.

- Bonne nuit, maman qui n'aborde pas les sujets qui fâchent.

- Toi ! Je savais bien que traîner avec James te ferait dire des choses comme ça à ta mère ! S'indigna la 'vieille' McGo.

- Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'étais Maraudeuse ! Claironna la 'jeune' McGonagall.

Il était 21H55 lorsque Drago décida qu'il était temps pour lui de se rendre à la Salle sur Demande. « Hermione devait déjà y être » pensa-t-il. Arriver en haut de la tour … au 7ème étage, devant la tapisserie de ………… il trouva une porte. Il actionna la poignée. Il se retrouva dans une pièce chaleureuse. Où se trouvait déjà Hermione assise sur un fauteuil en train de lire. 'Ben ils l'ont toujours pas changés' pensa Drago en souriant.

La pièce était losangique (Nda : ça existe vraiment ! Si, si ça existe ! Ben si vous me croyiez pas aller voir dans un dico ! lol), spacieuse, comportant sur deux murs une bibliothèque, au milieu de la pièce on voyait une table basse, un tapis persan de grande dimension, des fleurs, des Lys blancs, un peu partout sur la table basse. En fait toute la table basse était recouverte de Lys blancs. De-ci, de-là quelque fauteuil et autres chaises. Et accrochait aux murs, des posters.

Lorsque Hermione remarqua Drago, elle se leva et le rejoignit.

- Merci, d'être venu.

- Eh, je ne suis pas à une conférence de presse, fit pompeusement Drago comme s'il était un personnage important.

« Mais je suis un personnage important ! »

'Oui c'est ça court toujours !'

« Je rompt mon contrat ! »

'Pas de bol t'as signé pour 20 chapitres, mon vieux'

« Purée t'es reloue »

- Toujours le mot pour rire !

- Ben, il faut bien rire dans la vie. Crois moi !

- Sur paroles !

- Et n'oublie pas ! fit mystérieusement Drago.

- Quoi ? demanda Hermione mimant d'être curieuse.

- Il faut rire et sourire au moins 5 minutes par jour. C'est bon, même si c'est forcé.

- Bon, on laisse de coté les plaisanteries, et place au sérieux !

- Tu peux toujours parler.

- De quoi ?

- Fait pas l'idiote, on sait tous que tu as un faible pour Harry !

- Quoi ? Que ? QUI ? Bredouilla Hermione devenue rouge pivoine.

- Allez je rigolais !

- Ce n'est pas drôle !

- Dommage, parce que moi j'ai bien aimé !

Et Hermione lui tira la langue, comme une gosse de 6 ans ce que Drago lui fit remarquer.

- Arrête de faire l'enfant Hermione, on dirait un gosse de 6 ans.

- Mais je suis une gosse de 6 ans. 16 moins 10 ça fait 6.

- Tu es excellente dans le calcul mental ! Lui dit Drago pour la taquiner.

- Je suis la meilleure dans toutes les matières, mon cher.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Bon je reprend, parlons de chose sérieuse.

- Ah bon parce que Harry et Toi c'est pas sérieux ?

- Dray ! Menaça Hermione.

- D'accord, d'accord, alors de quoi veux-tu me parler, fit sérieusement Drago.

- Voilà le Drago que j'aimerais voir plus souvent !

- Allez dit !

- Ce matin au breakfast, tu as dis 'les escapades nocturnes à vous trois ne vont pas être de la tarte'. Il n'y a plus de nous trois, il y a nous quatre maintenant. Tu fais parti de la bande, tu es à Gryffondor ! Je ne veux pas entendre parler de différence entre nous quatre ! Dray s'il te plaît regarde moi ! Tu es mon ami ! Notre ami ! Tu es l'ami des Gryffondor ! Tu es mon Frère ! Et je ne veux plus entendre ça à l'avenir, il n'y a plus de vous trois, seulement nous quatre !

- Hermione, tu me fais peur !

- J'en ai bien l'intention ! As-tu compris ?

Et Drago répondit en faisant le salut militaire et en gueulant :

- A VOS ORDRES MON COLONEL 'MIONE ! JE NE VOUS DECEVEREZ PAS !

- J'Y COMPTE BIEN SOLDAT ! Imita Hermione.

- Au fait Hermione….

- 'Mione.

- Ok

- Au fait 'Mione' je pense que je me suis fait avoir.

- Mais de quoi tu parles Dray.

- Je pense que ….

Le fait que le professeur McGonagall lui avait donné la permission de partir un tout petit peut plus tôt, l'arrangeait ! En effet Harry avait rendez vous avec sa petite amie.

- Te voilà enfin ! s'exclama une jeune fille de 17 ans se prénommant Cho Chang, élève à Serdaigle.

- Désolé du retard mais j'ai était retenu, s'exclama Harry.

- Ça ne fait rien, le rassura-t-elle.

- Que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner, princesse ?

- C'est simple, embrasse-moi !

Et s'ensuivit un long, long, long, long baiser langoureux.

- Waouh, souffla la demoiselle.

- Pareil pour moi !

- Alors, comment c'est passé cette première journée ?

- A.f.f.r.e.u.s.e, le matin trois heures de Rogue avec Blaise, tu sais le batteur des Serpentard.

- Oh, je suis vraiment désolé pour toi, mon chéri !

- Tu sais, j'ai vu pire !

- Je sais … Et après ?

- 3 heures de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal où j'ai réussi à avoir une semaine de retenue. C'est la cause de mon retard. Je ne t'ai pas trop fait patienter, au moins, Cho ?

'Ben pour la mondanité il est pas folichon on demande avant si elle n'a pas patienter ! Harry il va falloir que l'on prenne des cours ensemble.'

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas je venais seulement d'arriver.

- C'est bien, je suis une fois de plus désolé !

- Arrête je t'es déjà dis que ça ne faisait rien !

- Alors Miss Chang voulez-vous accompagner un jeune homme tel que moi près du lac ?

- Avec joie, Mr Potter !

Et tous deux rirent et partirent en direction du lac.

Pendant ce temps, quelqu'un qui n'est pas si gentil que ça avait observé la scène avec attention.

Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Une seule question qui est cette mystérieuse personne dont je parle à la fin ?

« C'est simple, c'est….. »

MAIS TU VAS TE FERMER À LA FIN ?

Excuser pour ce petit dérangement mais j'ai des comptes à régler.

gras N'oubliez pas de laissez une review /gras 


	12. 11: Saitil?

gras Bonjour tous le monde, je vous poste un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui et je vous souhaite bonne lecture. /gras 

centerChapitre 11 : Sait-il/center.

Ceci risque d'être un petit chapitre, du fait qu'il ne prend en compte qu'une partie de la nuit et une seule et unique conversation, mais c'est un chapitre primordial que je suis obligée d'écrit pour que vous compreniez la signification de l'interrogation de Drago présente dans chacune de ses pensées.

- Au fait Hermione….

- 'Mione.

- Ok

- Au fait 'Mione je pense que je me suis fait avoir.

- Mais de quoi tu parles Dray.

- Je pense que ….

- Oui ?

- Oh 'Mione ! C'est dur.

- Vas-y dis le ! Trouillard !

- N'oublie pas à qui tu parles ! A un Serpentard !

- Hum hum.

- Ombrage ! S'affola Drago.

- Non bébête c'est seulement moi ! Hermione !

- Tu m'as fait peur !

- Je croyais qu'entre Ombrage et toi c'était l'amour fou !

- Si tu veux parler du jour où on vous a attrapé. On va dire que je n'étais pas très chaud en plus Ginny ne vous la peut-être pas dit ou ne l'a peut être pas vu mais je vous ai aidé. Enfin je les ai aidé à s'échapper, c'est grâce à moi si Goyle a perdu sa baguette et que Crabbe a perdu le peu d'équilibre qu'il avait.

- Et Ginny t'a lancé un sort de Chauve Furie.

- Pour ce qui est de jeté un sort la petite Ginny s'y connaît ! Je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier ! Quelle fille !

- Tu as une grande estime pour Ginny à ce que j'entends ?

- Là n'est pas la question.

- Tu as tout à fait raison vu ta tête c'est pas très beau.

- Voilà, ça a commençait, quand je suis rentré pour les vacances de Noël. Mon père m'avait fait venir dans son bureau et m'avait dit.

FLASH BACK

-Bonsoir Père.

- Bonsoir Fils.

- Vous désirez me voir ?

- En effet je voudrais te demander une faveur.

- Faites Père.

- Je voudrais que ton honneur soit taché.

- QUOI ?

- Ne lève pas le ton avec moi Drago, menaça Mr Malefoy de sa voix glacial.

- Oui Père, répondit Drago en baissant la tête docilement.

- Pour réussir cette mission il te faudra un animal que seul ton ennemi possède et pour cela il faudra que tu gagnes sa confiance. Cet animal est un Dragon mais le Maître n'a pas précisé l'espèce ainsi qu'une plume de Phoenix que tu trouveras sur l'oiseau de ce vieux fou.

- C'est simple pour le Phoenix mais pour Potter je ne promets rien.

- Cela va tacher ton honneur et va briser mon cœur ainsi que celui de ta mère mais tu exécuteras la mission que t'a confiée le Maître, répondit Malefoy père.

- Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez. Mais puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?

- Fais.

- Pourquoi cela brisera votre cœur ainsi que celui de mère ?

- Tu comprendras.

- Bien Père.

- Dans un futur proche tu vas…, commença Mr Malefoy qui fut interrompu par une douleur dans son bras droit.

- IMBECILE ! VAS T'EN !

- Bien Père.

FIN DU FLACH BACK.

-Voilà 'Mione' tu sais tout. J'ai peur. J'ai peur que j'ai exécuté la mission de Voldemort.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis là .Mais pour trouver la solution il va falloir que je fasse des recherches à la bibliothèque.

- Je n'y avais plus pensé, cet épisode était dans un coin de ma tête et y était resté sans que je le sache. Je l'ai oublié du fait que je n'avais pas reçu de Doloris. Tu sais lorsqu'on ai un enfant de Serpentard tu apprends à garder en mémoire seulement ce qui ne faut pas faire et ce qu'il faut faire.

- Je comprend, murmura Hermione. Ne t'inquiète pas on fera tout pour que ça n'arrive jamais. Je te le promets en mon nom et celui des garçons.

- Merci Hermione, et il la pris dans ses bras, enfouillant sa tête dans les épaules de la rouge et or.

- Drago, chuchota Hermione en le berçant.

- Tu vas faire quoi à la bibliothèque ? demanda Drago en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passer.

- Je vais faire une recherche sur une potion, un sortilège, ou une incantation qui aurait besoin d'un dragon et d'une plume de Phoenix.

- Tiens je n'y avais pas pensé !

- C'est normal je suis la seule à penser par l'intermédiaire d'un bouquin.

- Non, tu n'es plus la seule, si tu voyais les heures que j'ai passé à la bibliothèque !

- Je croyais que c'était pour draguer encore plus de fille.

- Ne te fis pas à ce que tu peux penser, même si c'était le plupart Tout le temps juste, corrigea-t-il après avoir vu le regard moqueur de la rouge et or.

- Allez on rentre ?

- Si Mademoiselle veut bien se permettre ?

Drago lui présenta son bras et Hermione éclata de rire.

- Avec joie. Mais c'est moi qui suis sensée te remonter le moral ?

- N'est pas peur, tu en as déjà fait beaucoup pour me le remonter mon moral. Je te le jure.

gras N'oubliez pas qu'une review fait toujours plaisir /gras 


	13. 12:Quand elle s’en mêle la vie n’est pas

gras Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ceux qui la lisent /gras 

center Chapitre 12 : Quand elle s'en mêle la vie n'est pas de tous repos. /center 

Le lendemain de cette joyeuse sortie, Harry se réveilla en retard, en effet il ne pouvait en être autrement du fait que Harry était allé se coucher à 2 heures du matin passé. On se demande bien ce qu'il avait pu faire si tard et seul, du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il pensait que ses amis lui demanderaient ce qu'il avait fait pour rentrait si tard. Mais il ne savait pas que un sale petit fouineur l'avait déjà répandu dans tout le monde magique. Tous savaient en effet que Harry avait une petite amie. Lorsque Harry arriva à se réveiller, grâce à la douce et mélodieuse voix de son meilleur ami Ron.

- Qu'as-tu fait après ta retenue pour n'être pas encore réveillé ? De plus je ne t'ai pas vu rentrer hier soir et Hermione et Drago n'étaient pas là non plus ! Lui demanda Ron lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux.

- Quoi ? S'étrangla Harry.

- Tu as fait quoi pour après ta retenue de hier soir, pour être rentrer si tard ? Lui redemanda Ron.

- Non après !

- Réponds d'abord !

- J'ai été occupé avec quelqu'un, répondit vitement, trop vite au goût de Ron, Harry. Allez redis moi la fin !

- AH ! C'EST DONC ÇA ! TU ETAIS TROP OCCUPE AVEC HERMIONE ET DRAGO POUR TE SOUCIER DE TON AUTRE AMI ! Explosa Ron, fort heureusement tous les autres étaient déjà partis mangés.

- MAIS DE QUOI TU PARLES ? S'énerva à son tour Harry.

- AH OUI C'EST VRAI ! MONSIEUR A LA GROSSE TÊTE ! RONALD WEASLEY N'EST RIEN POUR LUI !

- JE VAIS M'ENERVER.

- LE GRAND HARRY POTTER SE MET EN COLERE ! J'EN TREMBLE ! MET TOI EN COLERE ET REGARDE COMME J'AI PEUR !

Pendant ce temps dans la Grande Salle.

- Mais que fais Ron, il devrait déjà être revenu avec Harry ? demanda Hermione inquiète.

- Je ne sais pas. Ne t'inquiète pas ils vont arriver, lui répondit Drago.

- Oui, oui, tu as raison, fit Hermione distraitement.

- Hermione ! S'étrangla Drago (Ben ça deviens une habitude chez eux ! -).

- Quoi ?

- Regarde ! Et Drago lui tendit la Gazette des Sorciers.

Retour dans le dortoir.

- MAIS JE NE COMPRENDS PAS CE QUE TU VEUX DIRE RON !

- SI AU CONTRAIRE TU COMPRENDS TRES BIEN !

- PUISQUE JE TE DIS QUE NON !

- TU SAIS. JE NE SUIS PAS BÊTE, DEPUIS QUE DRAGO EST LA VOUS ÊTES TOUS LE TEMPS ENSEMBLE !

- AVEC TOI AUSSI !

- DRAGO M'AS REMPLACE ! fit Ron durement et brusquement.

- NON CE N'EST PAS VRAI !

- ADIEU ! Lâcha tragiquement Ron avant de s'en allait.

- Ron…. fit Harry dans un dernier effort de le rattraper.

A la Grande Salle.

- Tiens ça doit être eux, fit Drago en voyant les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent.

Il avait à demi raison, ils virent arriver un Harry furieux, pénétrer dans la Grande Salle. Il s'assit à côté de Parvati qui le regarda étrangement. En effet depuis que Harry était entré, plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre.

- Harry ? demanda prudemment Drago.

- Quoi ? Répondit méchamment HarryarryHA.

- Il faut qu'on aille en cours, fit Drago qui voulait en fait demander où se trouver Ron mais le ton de Harry l'en dissuada.

- Super ! Lâcha Harry.

- Allons en Métamorphose.

- Encore mieux ; « après la fille je me tape la mère » pensa le Gryffondor ronchon.

Pendant le trajet jusqu'à la salle de Métamorphose tout le monde regarda Harry bizarrement, plus que d'habitude. Ce qui eu l'effet de le rendre encore plus sympathique (C'est ironique !lol). Cela aggrava grandement sa colère si cela était encore possible. Il ne faisait que dire :

- Quoi ? Ils n'ont jamais vu que j'avais une cicatrice sur le front ? Les premières années ça passe encore mais les autres…

Drago qui commençait à connaître Harry suivi l'exemple d'Hermione, c'est-à-dire : ne pas parler et continuer à marcher en regard droit devant soi, sachant que toutes paroles ne serviraient à rien.

- Entrez, fit la voix de McGonagall.

Quand tous les élèves se furent assis, elle commença.

- Bien, nous allons….

- Excusez moi d'être en retard professeur, fit un jeune rouquin.

- Mr Weasley, pourriez-vous me dire pourquoi vous êtes en retard ?

- Bien sur, j'étais avec le professeur Dumbledore Madame.

- D'accord, alors allez vous asseoir.

A cet instant Hermione leva les yeux vers Ron comme pour dire 'Tiens viens, je t'ai réservé une place'. Mais au grand étonnement de tous, même de McGonagall, sauf de Harry, Ron se mit à l'opposé de ses amis. C'est-à-dire à côté de Parvati (Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à vouloir se mettre à côté d'elle ? 'Mais t'es bête c' toi l'auteur c' toi qui décide !' Merci beaucoup de m'en avoir informer ' De rien' Grr).

- Mais qu'à Ron ? demanda Drago.

- …

- Répond Harry STP.

- On s'est fâché c'est tout.

- Explique.

- Y a rien à expliquer, répliqua Harry d'un ton sans réplique.

Pendant tout le cours, une tension régnée en Maître, ce n'était pas la tension habituelle Gryffondor/Serpentard non c'était une tension Gryffondorienne. Chacun savait que le grand Harry Potter s'était disputé avec Ron Weasley c'était flagrant comme le nez au milieu de la figure, comme le fait que Rogue n'aimait pas Harry et comme Weasley était roux.

La cloche sonna pour le plus grand soulagement des élèves et du professeur.

- Vous apprendrez comment il faut faire pour passer de l'état solide à un état liquide et vice-versa pour le prochain cours. Monsieur Potter veuillez rester.

Après avoir dit « A tout à l'heure » à Hermione et Drago il s'avança vers McGonagall.

- Monsieur Potter il faudrait que vous envisagiez de reconstituer l'équipe des Gryffondor pour cela veuillez faire des sélections au plus vite.

- Bien Madame.

- Autre chose.

- Oui.

- J'aimerais que vous ne vous montriez pas en public. Monsieur Potter.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- …

- Oui madame, céda-t-il devant le regard glacial de son professeur.

Il rejoignit Drago et Hermione qui n'avait pas quelque chose de rayonnant à lui montrer vu leur tête.

- Que ce passe-t-il , demanda-t-il.

- Lis ça, répondit simplement Drago en lui tendant un exemplaire de la Gazette de Sorcier.

centerHARRY POTTER A ENFIN RETROUVER L'ÂME SŒUR/center

iDésolé chers lecteurs et chères lectrices, mais j'ai le regret de vous informer que celui que nous appelons communément « le Survivant » a enfin retrouver son Amour. Celui qui a annoncer le retour de Voldemort, celui qui a gagné le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a seulement 14 ans, celui qui a combattu seul plus d'une centaine de Détraqueurs, celui qui a vécu tant d'horrible chose que même les plus grands sorciers trembleraient, oui, vous avez devinez et vous ne rêvez pas, il s'agit bien du Grand, du Beau, du Fort, du Célèbre, du Sublime Harry Potter.

Comme tous sorciers qui se respectent, tous savent que lorsqu'un jeune sorcier naît il se voit attribuer une âme sœur, un amour alors indestructible s'ensuit alors. Mais tout les sorciers n'ont pas cette chance ou d'autres, par quelque maléfice, se trompe sur cette personne et cela engendre une discorde et des célibataire endurci (si vous êtes dans se cas là veuillez voir la rubrique p6)

Pour vous, notre envoyé spécial a put recueilli toutes les informations concernant la demoiselle qui réussi a conquérir le cœur du beau ténébreux.

Ainsi pour Harry Potter, l'âme sœur est une jolie fille asiatique, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus bridés.

Cette jeune Serdaigle de 17 ans est entrée à Poudlard un an avant Harry, c'est une élève modèle, Préfète en Chef, qui a obtenu ses BUSE avec mention optimal en Métamorphose, en Sortilège, en Botanique et en Potion, options primordial pour son avenir : Medicomage. Cette demoiselle est aussi Capitaine de son équipe de Quidditch.

« Cho est une fille merveilleuse qui remplit avec brio toute ses fonctions, en plus d'être une camarade aimée de tout les élèves, c'est aussi une brillante étudiante nous raconte Marietta Edingcomb (je sais plus comment ça s'écrit désolé), la meilleur amie de Cho Chang.

Cho Chang c'est bien entendu le prénom de la demoiselle chérie de Harry Potter.

Une demande chères lectrices ne lui envoyant pas de Beuglante. Ne pensez-vous pas que Harry Potter à le droit autant que nous à l'Amour après tout ce qu'il a vécu ? Espérons juste que Harry et Miss Chang resteront heureux durant tout le temps de leur relation qui souhait-on leur, dure beaucoup de temps.

Notre envoyer spéciale Ricky Sketter. /i

Cet article était agrémenté d'une énorme photo de Chang, qui bien que embarrassée souriait.

Lorsque Harry eu relevé la tête, Drago et Hermione eurent peur, Harry avait perdu toutes couleurs et avait l'air à la fois très furieux, mais aussi très calme, trop calme.

- Harry ? demanda prudemment Drago.

- Oui, souffla Harry.

- Ca va ?

- Très bien.

- C'est vrai , demanda Hermione qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche depuis sa lecture de la Gazette.

- Oui, mais je me demande qui est l'en (censuré) qui à écrit tout ça.

- Depuis quand ? demanda Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

- Ca c'est passé dans le train avant d'arriver à Poudlard.

- Ah ! Ok ! Bon j'y vais, fit simplement la rouge et or qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

- HERMIONE ! fit Drago.

Se fut alors au tour de Harry de demander :

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Des fois tu fais peur Harry, murmura Drago qui parti rejoindre Hermione à la Bibliothèque.

- Quoi ? Pas compris… commença Harry.

- HARRY !

- CHO ! Tu as lu les journaux. Qui as bien pu savoir ?

- Je suis sure que c'est Granger qui l'a dit à Ricky Skeeter. Je ne t'ai pas vu ce matin. J'ai eu peur. Oh ! C'est affreux tout le monde nous regardes.

- Il va falloir t'y faire, tu sors avec le Survivant. Et puis je ne pense pas que ce soit Hermione.

- Alors montrons-leur que le Survivant est un bon vivant.

- Devant tout le monde ?

- Bien sur, embrasse moi.

Et devant toute la Grande Salle, Harry et Cho s'embrassèrent fougueusement sous l'œil émotif de quelques professeurs tels que le professeur Sinistra ou encore le professeur McGonagall Mère ravis de voir que Harry avait enfin trouver quelqu'un ou alors sous l'oeil sévère et méfiants de certains professeurs dont Dumbledore et le Maître des Potions (j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'écrire).

- J'ai pensée que tu le prendrais mal, fit Cho après qu'ils eurent finis leur « échange ».

- J'ai étais furieux pendant la lecture mais lorsque j'ai vu tes photos je me suis calmé et j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux qu'on sache que tu étais ma petite amie. Ca dissoudra peut être les Mangemorts de s'en prendre a toi.

- Pourquoi Granger est partie ?

- Tu peux l'appeler Hermione, s'il te plait, demanda Harry qui avait une boule en travers de la gorge lorsqu'elle appeler son amie comme ça.

- Non, je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- On n'est pas amies.

- Ok pour tout te dire je n'en sais rien, tu choisi tes amies.

- Malefoy avait l'air de savoir où elle se trouvait.

- Moi aussi j'ai ma petite idée.

- Ah bon ?

- Elle doit être à la Bibliothèque.

- Oui c'est vrai elle y est tout le temps. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas à Serdaigle ?

- Je ne sais pas mais elle a prouvé beaucoup de fois qu'elle était courageuse.

- Asseyons-nous, fit Cho.

Ils étaient arrivés au bord du lac.

- Arrêtons de parler d'elle, parlons plutôt de nous susurra la Serdaigle.

- Tu as raison, il faut penser à notre avenir.

A la rédaction de la Gazette du Sorcier, c'était l'effervescence tous les journalistes tenaient à félicité Mr Skeeter pour son formidable article. Mais poser par leur curiosité ils souhaitaient aussi savoir son secret, car il ne pouvait qu'en avoir un, on ne peut entrer à Poudlard comme dans un moulin c'était indéniable. Lorsque le jeune homme arriva a se débarrassait de ses collègue il fila dans le bureau au fond a droite de la salle.

- Alors Ricky, tu penses avoir fais du bon boulot ? demanda une femme aux cheveux soyeux et blonds.

- Oui maman ! Je peux te poser une question ? Questionna le jeune homme tout aussi blond.

- Bien sur !

- Tu pouvais faire cet article mieux que moi, alors pourquoi tu ne l'as-tu pas rédiger ?

- Petit curieux. Je ne sais pas si je peux te le dire, répondit-elle après un moment de réflexion intense ou ses yeux se firent tout petits.

- Je suis ton fils , s'indigna le jeune homme.

- Oh c'est à cause d'une fillette, une fillette stupide, s'exclama soudainement Rita.

- A cause d'une fillette, s'étonna-t-il interloqué.

- Oui une morveuse de 14 ans qui en as 16 maintenant.

- Je ne comprends pas. Comment une gamine a-t-elle pu te faire ça ?

- Tu te souviens du tournoi des trois sorciers ?

- Oui et bien quoi ? C'est à partir de cette année là que tu as arrêté d'écrire des scoops.

- C'est à cause de cette fille.

- Qui ?

- Faut mieux pas que tu le saches.

- Ok ! Et ?

- Elle a découvert mon secret mais j'en ai percé a jour un a elle. On est quitte. Enfin pas tellement.

- Qui est ?

- Allez va te faire féliciter.

- T'es insupportable Maman ! Tu devrais te venger, dit le jeune homme en sortant.

- Mais tu la fais pour moi fiston. Tu l'as fait pour moi, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire sadique qu'elle effaça lorsque la porte se rouvrit.

- Au fait Maman ! Merci du scoop.

- De rien, mon chéri.

Après la fin des cours Harry accrocha cette note sur le tableau de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

i« Avis aux amateurs,

Etant donné le départ regrettable de nos 3 poursuiveuses et des fabuleux batteurs, je me vois dans l'obligation de soumettre ceux qui veulent prendre une des places à un test.

Tous les intéressés sont acceptés avec joie, veuillez vous présenter Jeudi prochain à 20h sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Cordialement Harry Potter,

Capitaine de Quidditch des Gryffondor. » /i

Il monta ensuite dans son dortoir et pris Sirius Jr dans ses bras, ce dernier avait pris 10 cm au cours de la semaine. Harry tout en le caressant lui dit :

- Tu as les mêmes yeux que Sirius mon parrain, tu ne peux pas savoir comme il me manque. Tu sais, je le considérait comme mon deuxième père il m'a appris tant de choses et m'a poussé à faire tant de chose. Sans lui je serai déjà mort. Et il est mort à cause de moi, c'est injuste. Il va falloir que j'écrive une lettre à Dudley avant d'aller me coucher. Tu l'attends sagement ? Bien.

Harry écrivit a son cousin qu'ils allaient bien, que la rentrée s'était bien passé, et que la prochaine sortie a Pré au Lard il allait envoyer pleins de bonbons qu'il devait absolument goûté ! Il lui souhaité de bien travaillé et d'être en pleine forme.

- Maintenant à nous deux, fit-il en baillant a son dragon.

gras Laissez une review svp pour dire ce que vous en dites /gras 


	14. 13: Séléctions

b Bonjour tous le monde je vous souhaite une bonne Lecture. /b 

Chapitre 13 : Sélections.

Pendant la semaine qui suivit tout Poudlard fut en proie a se demander se qui avait bien pu briser une si grande et belle amitié, seuls quelques optimistes restaient perçoidé que cela ne durerais pas encore longtemps. D'autres ceux qui « regardés la vérité en face » pariés que leur dispute avait un lien avec Drago et Hermione. Tout les deux s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis que les trois Gryffondor avaient fait la paix avec l'ex-Serpentard. Et tout Poudlard s'étaient mis en tête qu'ils sortaient ensemble ce qui était totalement faux. Quand à Harry, il passait le plus clair de son temps en compagnie de sa petite amie, soit à se promener dans le parc, soit à se bégotter dans la Grande Salle.

Le jour des sélections arriva le matin, Harry se retrouva trempé, il allait crié mais quand il vit son dragon il se calma. Harry avait remarqué que Sirius Jr avait des vertus apaisantes en effet quand il était en colère, et qu'il l'apercevait il se calmait tout de suite. Le rouge et or avait remarqué que Sirius Jr n'aimait pas Cho, ce qui l'étonna puisque Hermione, au début de l'année lui avait affirmée que les dragons aquatiques étaient loyaux, courageux et que leurs instincts étaient le meilleur qu'ils ne se trompaient jamais et qu'il fallait écouter ce qu'ils disaient, et que quand ils donnaient leurs confiances c'étaient pour toute la durée de leur vie, c'est-à-dire 123 ans.

Harry trouva le lit de Ron vide comme il l'était depuis une semaine. Hermione lui avait rapportée que Ron était allé voir le professeur Dumbledore pour soit changer de maison, soit changer de chambre. Le directeur lui avait répondu qu'étant Préfet il avait une chambre à lui seul et qu'il pouvait en disposer quand bon lui semblait. Le beau noir était certain qu'entre lui et Ron plus rien ne se passerait. Il descendit l'escalier et tomba sur Hermione et Drago. Les deux compères étaient très rapprochés et ils parlaient de choses qui avaient l'air de leur faire plaisir à tout les deux puisqu'ils portaient un large sourire. Sentant une immense gène, Harry regarda sa montre qui lui indiqua qu'il n'était que 7h25 et il remonta en direction de son dortoir. Mais cette fois-ci, il tomba sur Ron.

« Oh non, faut qu'il dorme il a une tête de mort. Et depuis quand il sort avec cette pouf (lol) ? C'est inimaginable. Pauvre Hermione, mais elle a l'air de s'être consolée. Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me fait maintenant ? »

« Faut que je lui parles, faut que j'y arrives ! Pour notre amitié à tout les quatre. Allez courage Harry, ne le laisse pas filer dit quelque chose. »

- Ce soir, il y a la sélection des remplaçants, je voudrais voir toute l'équipe.

« Purée Harry, c'est la meilleure phrase que tu es pu sortir, tu n'es qu'un imbécile. »

- J'y serais.

« Il veut même pas qu'on renout. C'est bien comme ça, s'il ne veut pas ! Allez Ron va déjeuner. »

Harry se maudit, d'une part il n'avait pas réussi à renouer avec Ron et d'autre part, il lui avait aussi sortit la phrase la plus débile de toute l'existence de Poudlard, ça il en était certain. Il attendit dix minutes puis redescendit, personne en vue. 7h35. le survivant devait se grouiller si son ventre ne voulait pas exploser sous les protestations caractéristiques des cris de famine. Dans la Grande Salle tout était calme. Hermione et Drago d'un coté de la table et Ron de l'autre. Harry se dirigea vers la table des Serdaigle.

- Bonjour mon cœur, lança joyeusement Harry à sa petite amie.

- Bonjour chéri.

- Bien dormi ?

- Comme un bébé, et toi ?

- Mal puisque tu n'étais pas là, lui souffla-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Tu es un véritable amour.

- T'en que tu es près de moi, tout va pour le mieux, susurra le Gryffondor.

- Flatteur, murmura la Serdaigle.

- Non amoureux.

Et ils s'embrassèrent. Cela devenait agaçant pour tout le monde, élèves et professeurs, Gryffondor et Serpentard, fantômes et Serdaigles. A chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient c'était un baiser par ci, un baiser par là, c'était énervant à la longue.

Voyons ce qu'en pense les élèves, les professeurs et les autres personnages du fabuleux monde de J.K.R :

Hermione : « Ecœurant, j'ai envie de vomir.»

Drago : « Beurk. »

Serpentards : « Bon goût Potter. Seulement, c'est horrible de te voir faire ça avec Elle.»

Gryffondor : « Traître ! Heureusement ce n'est pas une Serpentard.»

Fans Gryffondor de Quidditch : « C'est un capitaine de Quidditch, un ENNEMI.»

Serdaigle : « Tu ne vas pas nous la voler Potter. »

Filles de Poufsouffle : « Elle en a de la chance. »

Garçons de Poufsouffle : « Il en a de la chance. »

Quelques professeurs masculins : « Attention Harry. »

Professeurs filles émues sauf Sally McGonagall : « Oh Harry tu grandis vite. »

« Il va s'arrêter oui ou mer, comme son père. » (Vous l'avez tous reconnus donc aucunes d'explication. )

Hagrid souriant de toutes ses dents : « Je suis fier de toi Harry.»

Nick souriant : « Et bientôt un Potter en plus.»

Dame des Serdaigle : « Qu'il soit gentil avec Elle.»

Baron Sanglant : « On va lui trancher la gorge. Du sang ! Du Sang !»

Le Moine Gras : « Il va devoir prendre du viagras.»

Donc d'après ses rapports (Je suis en math) vous voyez que les avis sur ce couple son partagés entre méfiance et fierté ; peur et admiration qui peut le dire ?

'Moi je sais ! C'est toi !'

' C'est exact chère conscience !'

A 7H50 la Grande Salle commença a se vider

- Mon ange, je dois y aller, fit Harry a regret.

- Ne me quitte pas, l'implora-t-elle.

'Pauvre Chatte' dsl c' plus fort ke moi.

- Il le faut.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi mon cœur.

Harry s'en alla, après avoir donné un baiser à sa dulcinée, vers son cours de Potions. Il arriva juste avant que Rogue n'entre.

- Enfin Mr Potter nous fait l'honneur de sa venue à l'heure.

Des ricanements s'élevèrent du côté des Serpentard.

- Les instructions sont au tableau, les ingrédients ici, vous avez 2h30. Au fait Mr Potter, comme votre coéquipier c'est plaint d'une léthargie encore plus grande qu'à l'ordinaire, vous ferez cavalier seul.

- Heu…comment ? Quoi ? Qui ? Que ? Où , demanda Harry qui venait de prendre un coup de pied de la part d' Hermione.

- 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour non attention. Mr Potter le fait d'être amoureux ne vous autorise pas à ne pas être attentif à mon cours.

- Bien professeur, se résigna Harry écumant de rage.

Nouveaux ricanement des Serpentards.

« Elle là bien arrangée, pensa un Rogue stupéfait. »

« Harry un petit agneau avec Rogue ! Elle là réduit à rien , s'étonna Ron estomaquai. »

« Il y a quelque chose de louche, Harry est trop gentil, soupçonna Hermione. »

Pendant les deux interminables heures qui suivirent, Harry resta dans la Lune. Rogue les avaient laissé sans surveillance, ce qui était en soi un exploit EXTRAORDINAIRE. Il revient pour examiner l'avançait des préparations de la potion. Quand il arriva à la hauteur de Harry il eût un sourire qui illumina son teint pale.

- Alors Mr Potter se dispense de préparait potion. Il vous reste 25 minutes pour terminer votre potion. Et pour vous Mr Potter, la faire, ajouta-il avec un sourire de pur sadisme. Ah j'oublier. Cette potion est un antidote contre un poison hyper puissant. Et nous allons l'utiliser sur, il sembla réfléchir quelque seconde et il désigna Hermione du doigt, vous Miss Granger.

Les regards stupéfaits des élèves n'égalèrent pas le regard ahuri d'Hermione et le sourire hyper malsain de Rogue.

- Et ce sera votre potion, Mr Potter, ajouta-t-il en affichant toujours son sourire sadique.

« Oh non ! pensa Ron horrifié.»

« Elle va mourir puisque je n'ai rien fiat, se lamenta Harry »

Et alors Harry fut enveloppé d'une puissante aura de couleur verte, rouge, bleu, et or et son chaudron qui était jusqu'à présent vide se remplit d'une potion de couleur rouge sang.

Les regards ahuris des Serpentard ne valurent pas celui du professeur Rogue et les sourires des Gryffondor.

- Comment avez-vous fait cela Mr Potter ? demanda Rogue de sa voix la plus glaciale.

- Je ne sais pas, fit Harry innocemment.

- Ne me mentez pas.

- Je ne vous mens pas.

- 10 points pour Gryffondor, pour cette potion Mr Potter, parfaite réussite en un temps record.

Alors là c'était le monde à l'envers ! Rogue qui distribuer 10 point pour Gryffondor et qui écoutez un élève qui plus est était Harry Potter.

En effet même la potion d'Hermione qui était arrivé à son terme n'avait pas la même couleur, certes elle était rouge mais la potion de la jeune Gryffondor paraissait pale comparée à celle de son ami.

Là le monde sembla tourner autour de Harry, il eût l'impression qu'il allait perdre connaissance mais cela passe vite.

Avant que la fin du cours ne sonne Hermione but le poison que lui tendit le Maître des Potions avec méfiance puis on lui administra l'antidote de Harry qui –heureusement- fonctionna.

- 3 rouleaux de parchemins pour la semaine prochaine concernant cet antidote sachant que le poison utilisé est le Mortus Corpus.

Râlant contre ce professeur trop exigeant tous allèrent déjeuner. Le cours de DFCM se passa bien dans l'ensemble, tous les élèves étaient en interrogation, seulement 10 minutes après avoir commencé un rouge et or leva le doigt.

- Oui ?

- J'ai fini professeur.

- Mr Potter, deux semaines de retenues dès ce soir.

- Mais il y a entraînement de Quidditch et Pourquoi ?

- Pour tricherie et le Quidditch et un privilège pas un droit !

- Je sais que vous êtes occlumens et vous savez que je ne mens pas quand je vous dis que je n'ai pas triché.

- Peut-être, mais j'ai du mal à panser qu'un élève de 6ème année puisse réussir une interrogation de ce niveau en seulement 10 minutes.

- Regardez et vous verrez si je vous mens.

- Donne moi ça.

- Tenez professeur.

Sally McGonagall regarda la copie de Harry, s'assit à son bureau, pris de l'encre turquoise et sa plume de phénix qui avait l'avantage de ne pas avantager ou de désavantager l'élève dont la copie était en cour de correction. A fur et à mesure de sa correction son visage changea, et un sourire l'illumina, enfin c'était très indescriptible et très rapide pour bien distinguer.

- Mr Potter, 10 points pour Gryffondor, et les semaines de retenues sont annulées.

- Merci professeur.

- Saint Potter a trouvé un moyen de tricher, déjà en Potion, murmura Ron écoeurai.

- Qu'avez-vous dit Mr Weasley ?

- Rien professeur McGonagall.

- Alors taisez-vous et finissez votre devoir.

A la fin de l'interrogation qui dura en tout est pour tout une heure, l'enseignante leur parla des prochains cours qu'ils allaient faire, dans les détails. La cloche sonna, la libération des élèves qui avaient du gratter pendant les deux heures qui précédèrent.

- Pas de devoir, fit Sally en leur souriant.

- Youpi, s'exclamèrent les élèves heureux.

Ils allèrent dîner et à 19h50, Harry partit, les amateurs de Quidditch, les curieux et les personnes désirants faire parti de l'équipe le suivit. Arrivés au Hall d'entrée, ils y trouvèrent la dernière personne qu'ils voulaient voir : Cho Chang. Là les cris et les protestations se firent entendre. Drago pris la parole au nom de tout le monde.

- Je parle au nom de tous, en te disant que là on en a ras le bol, on peut comprendre que tu soit amoureux mais là on parle de Quidditch et l'amour ne compte pas, de plus c'est UNE SERDAIGLE, qui plus est Capitaine de l'équipe. Tu n'as pas pensé qu'elle puisse regarder qui seront les nouveaux éléments afin d'évaluer leur niveaux ? Non tu n'y a pas pensé, tu es trop aveugle. Toi tu t'es vas, fit-il à l'adresse de la bleue et argent.

- Je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça Drago.

- Laisse ça ne fais rien, s'ils pensent tous comme ça, il vaut mieux que je m'en aille, murmura-t-elle en s'en allant les larmes aux yeux.

- Voilà vous êtes contents ! Vous l'avez fais pleurer ! cria Harry qui fit un geste pour rattraper sa copine.

- STOP, RESTE LA , s'exclama Hermione sous les regards surpris des autres. Elle n'était ni fan de Quidditch, ni amateur alors que faisait-elle là ?

- Tu as raison comme toujours, répondit Harry calmé. En avant mauvaise troupe.

Arrivés au stade, Harry prit son rôle de capitaine de Quidditch.

- Ceux qui assistent à la sélection vont dans les gradins, ceux intéressés par un rôle se mettent du coté des vestiaires s'il vous plait. Bien, alors vous allez me dire vos noms et le poste auquel vous voulez postuler.

+ John Allan : Poursuiveur.

+ Allison Spinnet : Poursuiveuse.

+Carie Rodriguez : Batteuse.

+ Marvin Duhaut : Batteur.

+ Julien Landre : Poursuiveur.

+ Drago Malefoy : Poursuiveur.

+ Ginny Weasley : Poursuiveuse.

+ Dean Thomas : Batteur/ Poursuiveur.

+ Lavande Brown : Poursuiveuse.

+ Parvati Patil : Poursuiveuse.

+ Samantha Legrand : Batteuse.

+Seamus Finnigan : Batteur.

+ Murphie Madison : Batteur.

- Donc si je compte bien, on a 13 participants dont 8 Poursuiveurs et 5 Batteurs. On va commencer par les Batteurs qui sont en nombres inférieur. Cette épreuve consiste à renvoyer les Cognard qui empêcheront les poursuiveurs : Katie, John et Allison de marquer des buts au gardien Ronald, les batteurs seront Dean et Carie.

- Okay.

- Allez on y va, vous avez 5 minutes pour faire vos preuves.

Après que tout le monde soit passé au 1er tour les résultats arrivèrent.

- Batteurs ayant réussi le premier tour : Carie Rodriguez, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan et Murphie Madison. Quand aux poursuiveurs se sont : John Allan, Allison Spinnet, Drago Malefoy, Ginny Weasley et Parvati Patil qui sont retenus.

Cette dernière se retira du fait que sa meilleure amie ne fut pas prise.

Le deuxième tour passa et la sentence tomba. Il rassembla, Ronald et trois spectateurs et leur dit :

- Nous sommes seulement deux pour désigner les nouveaux, ils nous faut donc d'autres personnes afin que ce soit équitable. Il nous reste John, Allison, Drago et Ginny pour le poste des Poursuiveurs et Dean, Seamus, Murphie et Carie pour le poste de Batteur. Chacun de nous va choisir 3 Poursuiveur et 2 Batteur.

Après que tous eurent jurer de ne pas avantager leurs amis chacun pris un bout de parchemin et inscrivit leurs choix.

Les votes se présentèrent de la façon suivante :

- Avec 5 voix chacune Ginny et Allison sont nos 2 nouvelles Poursuiveuse.

Cette nouvelle fut accueillit par des cris et des Bravos triomphants.

- Le dernier Poursuiveur sera avec 3 voix : Drago Malefoy.

Drago ne fut pas accueillit triomphant comme les filles mais avait quand même eu droit à sa part de Hourra.

- Passons aux Batteur sans plus tarder. Alors avec 5 et 4 voix respectivement nous avons Dean et Seamus. Désolé Murphie et Carie.

- Ca ne fait rien Harry.

- Donc récapitulons, notre nouvelle équipe sera composé des Poursuiveurs : Drago, Ginny et Allison, des Batteurs : Dean et Seamus, du Gardien : Ronald et de l'Attrapeur : Moi, murmure-t-il.

Chacun des noms fut accueillit par une ruée d'applaudissement.

- Je… On vous remercie d'avoir eu la gentillesse et le temps de venir et encore merci. Bonsoir. L'équipe veuillez reste s'il vous plait.

Tout le monde partit sauf les 7.

- Le prochain match opposera Gryffondor à Serpentard, c'est dans un mois, je compte sur vous.

- Bien Capitaine.

- Alors 3 jours d'entraînements par semaine.

- Oui Capitaine.

- Allez vous pouvez vous en aller.

Tous partir et à la sortie du stade, le dernier c'est-à-dire Drago se fit happer.

- Calme-toi Dray, c'est moi ! Murmura une voix féminine à l'oreille du poursuiveur qui se débattait.

- Hermy ! s'exclama-t-il stupéfait. Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?

- Je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Je voudrais…enfin, je voudrais, …je voudrais que…, balbutia la préfète.

- Allez accouche ! Je n'ai pas toute la nuit.

- Puisque tu le prend ainsi je préfère m'en vais.

- Non ! Hermy ! Allez je rigolai, non reviens ! supplia Drago.

- Bon voilà, je voudrais que…que tu m'apprennes à…

- Que je t'apprennes à ?

- A jouer au Quidditch, répondit précipitamment Hermione.

Drago tomba des nus, Hermione Granger qui demandait à jouer au Quidditch.

- A quel poste ? Je n'en connais que deux, tu sais ?

- Poursuiveuse !

- Mais c'est déjà tout pris ça !

- Je sais mais c'est pour plus tard.

- Ok je t'aiderais, promis juré.

- Merci Dray, JE T'ADORE, dit-elle en l'embrasant sur les joues et en le serrant dans ses bras.

- De rien, mais ne m'étouffes pas s'il te plait, sinon je ne pourrais pas t'aider.

Ils rirent tous les deux et bras dessus, bras dessous, ils s'en allèrent vers Poudlard prévoyant déjà les séances d'apprentissages d'Hermione.

b La suite exceptionnel samedi prochain car je pars une semaine et l'auteur de cette fic n'a pas accès à mon login et elle a la flemme aussi. /b 


	15. 14 : premiers ennuis avec la consiège

b Comme pour l'autre fic, la suite aujourd'hui car l'auteur n'a pas envie de poster elle même Bonne Lecture. /b 

Rappel : McGo La fille de Minerva.

Chapitre 14 : premiers ennuis avec la concierge

Un mois après la sélection, Harry qui avait fait travailler toute son équipe avec un acharnement digne de Gros Minet (Tom et Jerry) était sûr de gagner le prochain match qui opposera Gryffondor et Serpentard. Avec une équipe comme la sienne avec Ginny, Drago, et Allison dans le rôle de Poursuiveurs, Seamus et Dean dans celui de Batteurs et le même Gardien, son équipe ne pouvait être qu'imbattable. Tous étaient plus ou moins stressés. Les nouveaux : Seamus, Dean et Allison du fait que c'était leur premier match de Quidditch en tant que membre de l'équipe alors que pour Ginny, Drago, Ron et Harry s'étaient l'anxiété habituel.

Ça y est, le coup d'envoi était donné.

Le souaffle fut rattrapé tout de suite par Ginny qui le lança à Drago, qui l'envoya à Allison qui le redonna à Ginny qui le renvoya à Dray… et déjà Harry ne regardait plus le match. Il s'éleva dans les airs à la recherche de la petite balle dorée. Le commentaire était fait par Padma lui parvenait avec peine tellement il volait vite.

- 50 points pour Gryffondor. Seulement 10 pour l'équipe adverse. VOUS ETES NULS ! ET PUIS MAINTENANT QUE VOUS N'AVEZ PLUS MALEFOY VOUS ETES ENCORE PLUS LAMENTABLE.

- Miss Patil, veuillez rester impartial , s'il vous plaît.

- Bien, professeur McGo.

- McGonagall, miss.

- Mais c'est plus beau que McGonagall, et puis comme il y a une autre McGonagall il faut bien vous différencier.

- Miss Patil, gronda le professeur de métamorphose. Concentrez vous sur le match.

- A VOS ORDRES CHEF ! fit la Serdaigle en imitant le salut militaire.

-Miss, tonna la voix de McGonagall.

- 90 points pour Gryffondor et 30 pour les Serpentard. Grr.

- Miss Patil !

- Oui, oui… Ca va j'ai compris.

- Weasley frère, rattrape encore le souaffle et le relance à Malefoy. Les Serpentards font un barrage à leur ancien capitaine, qui passe le souaffle à Weasley fille qui a plongé sous lui. Elle s'avance vers les buts adverse et MARQUE ! 100 POINTS POUR GRYFF !

Harry écoutait les commentaires endiablés de la jumelle Patil qui se déchaînait contre les Serpentards lorsqu'il aperçut le vif d'or. Il s'élança vers le sol qui se rapprochait de plus en plus à chaque seconde. Hermione dans les gradins retenait son souffle, bien que Dray lui ai déjà montré cela, elle avait peur pour son ami. En cachette elle avait subi les entraînements de l'équipe et les entraînements de Drago qui l'avait –selon lui- fait beaucoup progresser. Mais pour elle, elle n'avait pas trop progressée : elle ne volait pas trop haut à cause de son vertige.

Plus qu'un mètre avant de toucher le sol, il tendit la main et le vif d'or s'échappa arrachant à l'attrapeur un cri de frustration et des cris de protestations venant des supporters de l'équipe qui étaient haineux d'avoir vu la petite balle filait des doigts de leur attrapeur fétiche.

- Potter s'élance pour attraper le vif d'or et … IL SAIT ECHAPPE ! SHITT !

- Miss Patil, je ne tolèrerais plus aucun écart de langage, l'averti la directrice adjointe.

- Mais McGo, c'est pas drôle, il lui a échappé de deux doigt !

- Concentrez vous sur le match, s'il vous plaît.

- Bien professeur… Un nouveau but de Ginny pour Gryffondor : 150 à 30… Mais ce n'est pas Parkinson qui s'élance vers le vif d'or ! AH ! POTTER LA SUIT DE PRES ! PARKINSON TU NE PEUX RIEN FAIRE ! TU AS UN BALAI MINABLE FACE A CELUI DE POTTER ! POTTER LA DEPASSE ET TEND LE BRAS ! ALLEZ HARRY TU PEUX Y ARRIVER ! IL LE TOUCHE DU BOUT DES DOIGTS ET… IL PREND LE VIF D'OR SOUS LE NEZ DE PARKINSON ! 300 A 30 ! GRYFFONDOR GAGNE LE MATCH !

Les trois-quarts du stade s'engouffrèrent sur le terrain où Harry et son équipe avaient atterris. Il se précipita vers une forme, bousculant au passage une rouge et or aux cheveux indomptables qui portaient un dragon du plus beau bleu qui existent et qui s'avançait vers lui rayonnante.

Toute la journée, ce fut la fête chez les Gryffondor mais le principal héros s'était éclipsé avec une jolie asiatique.

Hermione leur appris que le lendemain une réunion se ferait dans la Grande Salle au sujet de l'AD avec une voix éteinte pleine de sanglots. Ron était assis avec Lavande dans un coin de la Salle Commune et ils parlaient avec animation. Drago lui était entouré de fan qui l'avait félicité de ses performances. Hermione s'éclipsa les larmes au yeux mais c'était sans compter de la protection dont elle bénéficiée « son prince charmant » et de l'attention que lui porté le blond qui avait peur que la tristesse lui face faire quelque chose de mal. Il la suivit donc. Elle se dirigeait vers la Tour d'Astronomie. « Elle ne vas quand même pas faire ce truc débile ! pensa Drago » Arrivez à la Tour d'Astronomie, Hermione s'assit sur le rebord et détacha ses cheveux et les laissa flotter au gré du vent puis un torrent de larmes coula sur ses yeux. L'ancien Serpentard arriva, la pris dans ses bras, elle posa sa tête sur sa poitrine et il la berça. Aucunes paroles ne sortirent de la bouche de la rouge et or. Elle était triste et au bord du gouffre, au sens propre du terme. Au bout d'une demi heure, Drago en eut assez, il lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas Mione ?

- Dray, dis-moi un truc.

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Je suis si moche que ça ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es une jolie fille, répondit Drago surpris et indigné qu'elle pense ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il pense.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça petite Mione ?

- Tout à l'heure, il ne m'a même pas vu et il m'a aussi bousculée !

- Petite Mione, ne pleure pas pour ça ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine !

- Mais…, s'étrangla Hermione.

- Mais quoi ?

- Mais je l'aime !

- Non sans blague ! On ne l'avait pas remarqué !

Les larmes qui s'étaient calmés, coulèrent de nouveaux à flots sur les roses joues de la jeune Gryffondor. Drago la serra encore plus dans ses bras musclés afin de la calmer.

- Je rigolais, ne pleure pas, Ron et Moi, nous sommes les seuls à l'avoir remarqué, ne pleure pas petite Mione.

Drago passa plus d'une heure a essayer de consoler son amie qui était dans les deux sens au bord du gouffre. Elle était désespérée et malheureuse, et la présence du blond la réconforter.

- Non, je ne peux pas m'arrêter, allez il est déjà 23h 28 il faut qu'on y aille, sinon on va avoir des problèmes avec Su.

- Tu as raison, il faut mieux y aller.

- Merci.

- De quoi ?

- D'être là.

- Tout le monde ferait ça.

- Non.

Ils descendirent les escaliers et cinq minutes plus tard, ils tombèrent sur Harry et Cho qui étaient en train de s'embrasser puis, soudainement un grand fracas s'entendit, une armure était tombée de son socle et la concierge apparue.

- STUPEFIX, cria-t-elle quatre fois en direction des élèves et en une fois. Mlle Litta Su, qui était d'origine asiatique, c'était une femme petite qui avait un jolie minois mais qui était égal à sa méchanceté, elle adorait faire du mal, elle était encore pire que son prédécesseur Rusard, au moins il n'avait pas une jolie figure, on savait à quoi s'en tenir alors qu'avec elle qui plus est pratiquée la magie, on pouvait s'attendre à tout. Elle s'approcha d'eux et ramassant quelque chose près du socle, le traînant, elle vociférait après avoir lancée cinq fois l'ENERVATUM. MAIS ! QUE FAITES VOUS ! SEULS ! A 23h45 ET A 5 !

- Pardon madame, mais nous ne sommes pas 5 mais 4.

- Et lui qui c'est ? L'éclaireur ?

- Ron , s'étrangla Hermione.

- Ron , s'écrièrent Harry et Drago stupéfait.

- Weasley , s'étonna Cho.

- TOUT LE MONDE DANS LA BUREAU DU DIRECTEUR , cria la concierge.

- Miss Su.

- Professeur ! Ces Gamins sont dehors après le couvre-feu.

- Je m'en charge. Prenez Granger et Chang.

- Bien professeur.

- Messieurs Potter, Weasley et Malefoy dans mon bureau.

Du coté des filles.

- Granger tu nous espionnais ! Avoue !

- J'ai rien fait, on passait par là !

- Menteuse !

- Tricheuse !

- Fouinasse !

- Catin !

- Conn !

- Put !

- Salo !

- Grognasse !

- STOP ! Toutes les deux, 20 points en moins chacune. Et maintenant, vous allez ranger et nettoyer la Salle des Trophées comme punition, Miss Chang, vous pouvez disposer, la colle aura lieu demain à 20h, Salle des Trophées.

La Serdaigle s'en alla en claquant la porte, la concierge enleva alors 10 points pour non respect du matériel et par manque de politesse. 'Elle a oubliée de lui dire au revoir, ce qui énerva encore plus la jeune fille.'

- Quant à vous Miss…

- Granger.

- Miss Granger, vous allez aussi disposer mais seulement après m'avoir dis ce que vous fessez en bas de la Tour d' Astronomie à cette heure.

- Pourquoi Chang…

- Miss Chang, l'interrompit la concierge.

- Pourquoi Miss Chang, reprit-elle narquoisement, n'as pas eu droit à cette « interrogatoire » ?

- Le couvre feu des 7ème années est à 24h00, lui expliqua Su.

- Et celui des 6ème années est à 23h30 , enchaîna Hermione.

- Oui c'est pour ça, du fait qu'il est 23h55, dit-elle en regardant sa montre, que vous allez me dire ce que vous faisiez.

- J'allais me suicider, murmura la brune

- Ne me faites pas croire ça, Miss Granger, vous êtes la meilleure élève De Poudlard. Vous ne pouvez vouloir vous suicider. Alors pourquoi étiez vous la bas ?

- Etre la meilleure élève de l'école ne signifie pas que tout vous sourie.

- Problèmes de cœurs, je présume ?

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

- Dans ce cas, vous nettoyez la Salle des Trophées pendant deux jours.

- Bien, madame Su.

- Bonne nuit Miss Granger.

- Vous de même, Madame Su.

Dans le bureau du professeur McGo.

- Vous allez tout de suite me dire pourquoi vous étiez tous au même endroit ? Un seul à la fois s'il vous plait, Mr Weasley commencez s'il vous plait.

- J'avais décidé de retourner à la Salle Commune du fait qu'il était tard, j'ai entendu un bruit derrière moi, et en marchant vers ce bruit, j'ai heurté l'armure qui a fait tellement de bruit en tombant que la concierge est apparue.

- C'est très clair tout ça, mais cela ne me dit en rien ce que faisiez seul dans ce couloir.

- Je me promenais.

- Vous vous promeniez ?

- Oui il fallait que je me détente et la marche est le meilleur moyen que je connaisse pour se calmer.

- Bien. Alors 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais, Mr Weasley, filez, ordonna Sally.

- Bien, professeur.

- Passons a vous Mr Malefoy, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers le concerné lorsque Ron fut parti.

- Heu… ben…. c'est assez difficile à expliquer, bafouilla Dray.

- Commencez par le commencement s'il vous plaît.

- Bon, fit-il en prenant une grande inspiration, j'étais avec Hermione, en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle allait faire et vu son état je l'ai suivi. JE l'ai trouvée près du rebord en train de pleurer. La raison ne regardant qu'elle, c'est pour cette raison je ne dirai rien.

- Pourquoi , demanda Harry.

- Monsieur Potter, veuillez ne pas interrompre vos camarades s'il vous plait.

- Oui professeur, répondit le rouge et or en baissant la tête.

- Veuillez continuer Monsieur Malefoy.

- On y est resté plus d'une heure trente, elle avait beaucoup de chose sur le cœur vous savez, et je pense que ça lui à fait du bien de se confier à quelqu'un.

- Et qu'allait-elle faire d'après vous Monsieur Malefoy ?

- Et bien vu tout ce qu'elle à enduré je pense, sincèrement professeur, qu'elle allait se suicider.

- Mione allait se suicider , s'exclama Harry horrifié.

- Monsieur Potter un peu de respect s'il vous plait.

- Bien, alors voyons, j'enlève 10 points pour Gryffondor. Cependant, vous avez fait quelque chose de formidable Monsieur Malefoy par conséquent j'accorde 5 points à Gryffondor.

- Merci professeur.

- Vous pouvez partit Monsieur Malefoy.

- Bonne soirée professeur.

- Vous de même Monsieur Malefoy. Bon à votre tour Monsieur Potter.

« Il va sûrement me raconter de belles histoires tout comme son père, pensa le professeur. »

- Non, madame, je ne vais pas vous raconter d'histoire, juste la vérité.

- De quoi parlez vous Monsieur Potter ?

- De ce que vous venez de penser professeur.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Monsieur Potter.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous professeur.

- Alors racontez moi donc pourquoi vous étiez en bas de l'escalier de la Tour d'Astronomie.

- Bien sur professeur. Je faisais une ballade avec ma petite amie et vers 23h15, du fait que le couvre feu des 6ème années est à 23h30, j'ai décidé de retourner à la Salle Commune, mais en chemin, on a du s'arrêter.

- Je vois, bien alors j'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor et je vous donne une semaine de retenue pour non respect de ses camarades.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de amis Monsieur Potter.

- Ce n'est pas juste, les autres n'en ont pas eux.

- C'est parce qu'ils ont eux le respect de laisser parler celui qui parlait.

- Bonne nuit professeur.

- Bonne nuit Monsieur Potter.

Harry s'en alla, maugréant contre son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui faisait du favoritisme.

« J'y suis peut-être allez un peu fort avec lui, c'est vrai quoi, je lui ai donné une semaine de retenue mais… mais ça réaction pour Miss Granger était… disons… incompréhensible. C'est vrai, c'est son amie et il a vraiment l'air amoureux de Chang. Oui c'est cela, il est seulement entiché de Chang, il n'est pas amoureux d'elle. Il est amoureux de Miss Granger, mais il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Miss Granger est souvent avec Monsieur Malefoy… » Sally continua son monologue mentale pendant encore un petit moment.

Drago était soulagé, Hermione s'était confiée à lui, mais il avait peur que si Harry continuait à ne rien voir, il finirait pas la tuer.

Harry n'avait pas envie de dormir le soir là, il avait la rage. Hermione, bien qu'elle fut consternée du fait d'avoir perdre des points à Gryffondor était apaisée, elle avait enfin dit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

Ron pensait que Harry le prendrait pour un espion, mais il s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment et il avait eu la poisse. Au moins, pensa-t-il, elle avait eu le temps de rentrée sans qu'on remarque leur absence commune.

Le lendemain, c'était Dimanche, premier jour de colle de la semaine de retenue pour Harry qu'il reçut le matin même de la façon suivante : « Soyez à 11h00 dans mon bureau, veuillez être à l'heure. Sally McGonagall. », c'était assez explicite. Hermione se trouvait être de mauvaise humeur, Pattenrond aussi. Drago lui était songeur et Ron lui était heureux. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer cette nuit car Gryffondor avait perdu 45 points et les Gryffondor étaient surs que c'était à cause du quatuor. Mais c'était, les Gryffondor avaient déjà vu pire.

- Bonjour tout le monde.

- Salut Ginny, répondit Harry.

- Coucou, fit Hermione.

- Bonjour, claironna Ron.

- Salut, marmonna Drago qui avait les joues rouges. Ginny avait elle aussi les joues rouges.

- Alors quoi de neuf , demanda Ginny pour « cacher la rougeur qui illuminait ses joues. »

- Ca va, répondit Ron.

- Mauvaise nuit , murmura Harry.

-- De même pour moi, répliqua froidement Hermione.

- Bien, merci.

- Les 45 points de moins de Gryffondor, c'est bien à vous qu'on les doit, j'ai raison n'est ce pas , demanda la jeune rouquine.

Les intéressés au lieu de baisser la tête en signe de culpabilité, levèrent la tête avec fierté. Ils avaient de bonne raison et ils n'en n'avaient pas honte.

- C'est bon j'ai compris, c'est pas la peine de faire ça, je ne sais pourquoi vous avez fait perdre 45 points, mais je sais que vous aviez de bonne raison, reprit-elle.

A ce moment là, Dumbledore se leva et réclama le silence.

- J'ai deux annonces à vous faire part. Je commences par la moins réjouissante, des élèves ont été attrapé hier soir par la concierge, Mlle Litta Su, en dehors de l'horaire du couvre feu. Bien que ce soit des 6èm années, je NE TOLERAIS PLUS AUCUN ÉCART DU RÉGLEMENT. Et si j'apprends qu'un élève se fait prendre, je peux vous assurer que cette personne aura la punition la plus dure que Poudlard n'ai jamais connu.

Dumbledore n'avait plus les yeux aussi pétillants que d'habitude, il était vraiment sérieux. Alors toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers ce qui fut, un temps, le quatuor en leur lançant des regards noirs. Si Dumbledore n'arrivait pas les empêcher de contourner le règlement, soyez sur que d'autres, les élèves, le ferrai et sans aucun traitement de faveurs.

- Bien, maintenant passons à une note plus joyeuse. Pour Noël, un bal sera organisé en l'honneur de ce joyeux jour, où tout le monde doit être plongé dans le bonheur, mais je suis certain que vous savez tous que, hélas, cela n'est pas vrai! Alors, messieurs, prenez votre courage, votre ruse, votre intelligence et votre acharnement à deux mains et foncez pour choisir votre cavalière, car Poudlard, n'est pas seulement réputé en étant une école de magie mais l'école comporte aussi de jolie fillis, continua le professeur.

- Professeur Dumbledore, s'indigna le professeur McGonagall.

- C'est bon j'ai compris Minerva! Messieurs si vous ne voulez pas que quelqu'un vous la pique, reprit-il à l'adresse des élèves avec de nouveau des yeux pétillants.

- Albus!

- D'accord, je me tais. Sinon, je dis Bonne Appétit.

- Merci, répondirent les élèves.

Les discutions allèrent bon train et bien que le bal soit dans deux mois, les cavaliers, suivant les conseils de leur Directeur, commencèrent déjà à inviter leur cavalière. Harry, lui commença à s'avancer vers la table des Serdaigle et y trouva Cho en compagnie d'un garçon qui était surement en train de lui demandé si elle voulait aller au bal avec lui. Ce dernier, après avoir reçu un refus de la part de Cho se leva furieux, il la prit par la main et lui cria:

- TU ES A MOI! DONC TU VIENS AU BAL AVEC MOI!

- JE NE SUIS PAS TA COPINE! JE NE SUIS PAS A TOI!

- SI TU ES A MOI!

- NON! ELLE N'EST PAS TA COPINE! C'EST LA MIENNE.

- HARRY!

- Tu veux te battre Potter, demanda le garçon sournoisement et calmement.

- Ou tu veux quand t veux je suis ton homme.

- Vous avez un problème, demanda Sally McGonagall.

- Non professeur, il n'y a aucun problème - et il ajouta à l'adresse de Cho - j'en connais un qui ne va pas être content.

- Il a voulut dire quoi par " j'en connais un qui ne va pas être content"?

- C'est simple, c'est lui qui n'est pas content.

- Mais..., commença Harry avant d'être bousculé par Hermione.

- Excuse moi Harry, j'ai pas fait exprès.

- Non Granger, on ne te pardonnes pas.

- Toi, tu te la boucles.

- Hermione, Cho arrêtez c'est débile.

- HARRY NE RESTE PAS ENTRE NOUS DEUX!

- Harry, c'est une affaire entre Chang et moi.

- Les filles s'il vous plait..., tenta Harry.

- TA GUEULE !

Harry préféra se faire tout petit devant la bataille qui faisait rage devant lui.

- Tu le fais exprès Granger d'être toujours là quand Harry et Moi nous sommes ensemble !

- Non je ne le fais pas exprès, ce sont des coïncidences !

- Comme hier ?

- Comme hier.

- TU N'ES QU'UNE…, commença la Serdaigle.

- QU'UNE QUOI ? demanda Hermione.

- CATIN.

SLAFF, Hermione venait de baffer la petite amie du Survivant devant tout le monde, elle était très en colère, et la belle marque rouge, comportant 5 doigts, sur la joue de sa rivale, la faisait jubiler.

- Hermione, s'il te plait vas-t-en, murmura Drago.

- Tu as raison Drago, je ne veux pas respirer le même air que cette p.

- Granger tu me le payeras, sois en certaine.

- J'ai peur ! Viens quand tu veux je t'attends.

- Hermione, la pressèrent Ron et Drago qui s'étaient réconciliés, Drago avait fini par raconter ce qu'il s'était passé le soir de la première retenue de Harry.

b Suite Dimanche prochain. /b 


	16. 15:AD de mon cœur, retenue de mes mœurs

b Je suis désolée pour le retard mais j'avais d'autre chose en tête comme la rentrée des classes, et les problèmes avec internet. Bon comme promis le chapitre l'autre devrait plus tarder car il faut que je le corrige avant au pire vous l'aurais demain.

Bonne Lecture.

/b 

ATTENTION ! CHAPITRE SPECIAL !

CHAPITRE 15 : AD de mon cœur, retenue de mes mœurs.

A 10h55, Harry partit vers le bureau de son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et frappa à la porte quand 11h00 sonna à la pendule qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Il entendit qu'on le prié d'entrer et il s'exécuta.

- Tu es très ponctuel.

- C'est normal.

- Oui. Je pense que tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

- Je jure de ne rien révéler aux élèves qui devront avoir ses interrogations, jura-t-il la main droite sur le cœur et la main gauche sur sa baguette.

- Bien, alors tu vas copier ça, elle lui tendit un rouleau de parchemin avec un grand sourire, dix-sept fois.

- Bien, professeur.

A 11h00 dans la Grande Salle, les anciens membres de l'AD se rassemblèrent ainsi que des nouvelles personnes essentiellement des 3ème et 2ème années qui ont subit beaucoup de dommage avec Ombrage (Nda: Je fais beaucoup de rimes dans ce chapitre. Ndc : Oui trop).

- Bonjour à tous, fit Hermione. Je tiens à saluer les anciens membres et à souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux. Harry, le chef de l'AD qui a était élu, je précise, ne peut pas participer à cette réunion du fait qu'il est occupé ailleurs et il en est désolé. Je présente donc les anciens membres, il y a les jumelles Patil, Lavande Brown, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, les frères Crivey, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Flinch-Fletchey, Hannah Abbot, Dean Thomas, Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood, Zacharia Smith, Antonie Goldstein, Susan Bones, Terry Bott, Mickael Corner entre autres, ainsi que Cho Chang et Marietta Edgecombe qui malheureusement ont du toutes les deux nous quitter. Je tiens à vous dire que lorsque vous signerez la feuille que vous recevez, vous serez liés magiquement. C'est un secret, seuls les membres de l'AD doivent connaître les membres de l'AD et si un seul de vous mens, il sera frappé d'un sortilège dont moi seule connaît le contre sort. Tout ceux qui ne sont pas intéressé, vous pouvez partir, termina-t-elle en montrant la porte.

Nuls ne fit un pas tous voulaient prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas des balances.

- Très bien, notre but c'est de vous apprendre à maîtriser les sorts élémentaires et secondaires puis les informulés enfin tout, durant les 3 premières semaines, les anciens vous enseigneront les sorts qu'ils maîtrisent parfaitement. Après, nous considérerons que tout le monde est au même niveau et on reprendra les anciennes activités de l'année dernière. Vous avez des questions ?

- Oui, moi j'ai une question à poser, fit un élève de 4èmes années, puisque Harry est le chef, c'est lui qui doit nous enseigner les sorts qu'il connaît ou bien il apprend en même temps que nous ?

- Il enseignera, tout comme Ron, Drago et Moi, les sorts que nous aurons appris avant de vous les montrer.

- Mais Malefoy est bien lui aussi nouveau alors pourquoi il enseigne , questionna le même élève.

- Oui c'est vrai, mais comme Harry Ron et moi cherchons ensemble les sorts et que nous sommes toujours avec Drago, il est normal qu'il enseigne de plus vu sa famille il est aussi fort que nous voir même plus fort que nous.

- Et comment sera-t-on l'heure et l'emplacement des cours d'AD ?

- J'y arrive, c'est là notre secret, veuillez inscrire votre nom, prénom et année, toutes les questions d'ordres pratiques seront réglées après. Bien alors voyons combien vous êtes, veuillez vous mettre en rang par 5, s'il vous plait.

Les rangs se formèrent comme l'avaient demandé Hermione. Après les avoir compté, la brune fit apparaître une table et leur dit : " Faites votre inscription." Cela dura environ 15 minutes, la rouge et or ramassa la feuille et compta les noms inscrits sur le parchemin.

- Je vais faire l'appel et ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits s'en vont immédiatement ou après lorsque j'aurai fait l'appel.

Aussitôt 4 personnes s'en allèrent sans demander leurs restes. Puis l'appel effectuer, Hermione qui avait eu l'intelligence de séparer les inscrits - qui sont a sa gauche- et les non inscrits -qui sont à sa droite et au nombre de 11- elle leur dit donc :

- Qu'attendez-vous de l'AD ?

- Que se soit Potter qui dirige et pas toi, répondit une blonde, élève de Serpentard.

- Je vous dis qu'Harry était occupé ailleurs, lui expliqua Hermione avec calme.

- Avec sa copine ? questionna la même élève avec ironie.

- Non. De plus se qu'il fait ne vous regarde pas et sa vie privée restera en dehors des séances d'AD, répondit la brune calmement.

- Si Potter n'en ai pas le chef on s'en va.

- Vous êtes bouchés ou quoi ? Je répète Harry à été élu à l'unanimité Chef. Si ça ne vous plaît pas allez-vous en, continua la brune toujours calme.

- Très bien. Venez les filles, ordonna la blonde.

- Oui ! s'exclamèrent les neuf autres filles -toutes neuf blondes- d'une même voix.

- Attendez. Vous devez garder le secret sur ceux que vous avez entendu, les rappela Mione.

- On fait ce qu'on veut.

- Certainement, répondit Hermione du même ton doucereux que Rogue. Mais ne dîtes à personne ce que vous avez vu et entendu.

Toutes dix partirent l'air tendu.

- De toute façon je saurai si elles disent quelque chose, marmonna la brune entre ses dents. Bon où en étions nous ? demanda-t-elle à l'assemblée. Ah oui ! Bon vous êtes près, questionna la brune aux membres de l'AD. Alors AD montrons leurs notre secret.

Tout les membres sortirent alors un gallion de leurs poches se qui déclencha un fou rire. Quand à Drago il affichait une mine sérieuse.

- Quoi ! La technique secrète de rendez-vous de l'AD c'est un gallion un misérable gallion, s'esclaffa un élèves de 7ème année.

- Ce n'est pas un MISERABLE gallion..., commença le rouquin.

- ... c'est une pièce hors norme..., continua Parvati.

- ... unique..., renchérit Dean.

- ... inestimable, commenta Seamus.

- ... exceptionnel, suivit Ginny

- ... confectionnait par les bons soins..., reprit Ron.

- ... de la talentueuse..., continua Parvati.

-... de l'intelligente..., renchéri Dean.

- Hermione Granger, annonça triomphalement Ginny.

Les têtes rieuses se transformèrent en mines étonnées.

- Et en quoi c'est si spécial ? demanda narquoisement un élève.

- Ton nom ?

- Antonio Smith, répliqua-t-il avec fierté.

- Ah ! Alors un Smith de plus. Dis Zacharia on dirait que ton frère et toi vous avez eu la même réflexion, fit Hermione avec un sourire aux lèvres en tournant vers le concerné qui souriait lui aussi. Vas-y explique lui.

- Lorsque Harry désignera une date et une heure pour les réunions il prendra son gallion et le votre chauffera. Ce gallion a été soumis à un sortilège de…, expliqua Zacharia.

Des magnifiques, époustouflants, fantastiques, énormes, magiques fusèrent de la toute la salle.

Cependant étant donné que le petit Smith était têtue il continua avec ses questions :

- Et où irons-nous ? Ô grande sorcière.

- Arrête avec ton ironie. Les séances se feront ici dans la grande salle où dans la Salle sur Demande.

- Attends j'ai un meilleur endroit, interrompit pour la première fois Drago en s'avançant

- Vas-y, l'encouragea la brune et les autres Gryffondor.

- Suivez-moi mais d'abord prenez un gallion puis nous irons dans l'endroit le plus mystérieux de Poudlard. Officiellement c'est à dire aux yeux du Ministère nos entraînements se feront ici c'est pour ça qu'un groupe s'entraînera tout le temps ici pendant que l'autre s'entraînera ailleurs ainsi nous gardons secret des membres

Sur ce il sortit de la Grande Salle pour se retrouver dans le parc de là il les conduisit vers le Saule Cogneur Hermione le lui fit remarquer à voix basse :

- Tu es sur de l'endroit où tu nous mène parce que là on va tout droit sur le Saule Cogneur.

- C'est là qu'on va. Et puis je suis sur à 99 que ça va plaire à Harry.

- On va à la cabane hurlant, murmura Hermione horrifiée.

- Oui.

- Mais tu es dingue !

- Si tu le dis de plus pour se retrouver à Gryffondor alors qu'on était à Serpentard et cela sans se suicider il faut être fêlé. Alors oui je suis dingue.

- Arrête de parler et explique-moi en quoi le fait que les séances d'AD se déroulant à la Cabane Hurlante fera plaisir à Harry.

- C'est simple. La Cabane Hurlante c'est l'antre des Maraudeurs.

Stupéfait la rouge et or s'arrêta. Reprenant ses esprits elle courut rejoindre son compagnon qui n'avait pas remarqué l'arrêt soudain de son amie.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ! L'antre des Maraudeurs ?

- Oui. Les Maraudeurs sont quatre garçons qui étant à Poudlard ont fait beaucoup de bêtises et c'est eux qui détiennent le record de retenu. Ils se surnommés Patmol, Cornedrue, Lunard et Queudver du fait que Patmol avait les pattes douces, Cornedrue parce que c'était un cerf puissant, Lunard puisqu'il disont ... lui était lycanthrope et Queudver car il possédait une queue de rat que se trouvait être fragile comme du verre.

- Tu les connais ? Tu sais qui ils sont réellement ?

- Oui et pourquoi tu me poses toutes ses questions Mione ?

- Je veux juste savoir si tu connais vraiment les personnes dont tu faisais allusion.

- Bien sur que je sais qui ils sont. Patmol c'est Sirius Black le parrain d'Harry. Cornedrue c'est le père d'Harry. Lunard c'est le professeur Lupin. Tiens en parlant de lui il va se marier avec Nymphadora.

- Tu connais Tonks ? s'exclama Hermy.

- Oui c'est ma cousine et Queudver c'est Peter Pettigrow le traître.

- Mais tu es bien informé !

- Oui les Maraudeur sont mes idoles. Je connais presque tout d'eux.

- Tout ? Tu es sur ? Moi je suis certaine de pouvoir te surprendre.

- ON Y EST ! l'interrompit le blond.

Devant eux le Saule Cogneur somnolait.

- Eh mais c'est le Saule Cogneur !

- Oui, confirma Drago. Hermione tu peux t'arrangeais pour qu'on soit les seuls à entendre ?

- Bien sur. Voilà tu peux parler la zone est sécurisée, répondit la jeune fille après avoir lancé un sort et que tout les membres soient entourés d'une bulle couleur arc-en-ciel.

- Il suffit de toucher le nœud que vous voyez en bas avec une grande branche se qui immobilise le Saule. Ensuite il livrera un passage secret allez au bout du tunnel et vous serez arrivé à Pré Au Lard.

- Où ça ? demanda Antoni.

- A la Cabane Hurlante, répondit Ron se qui provoqua des frissons d'horreur autant chez les nouveau que les anciens et qui lui valut un regard surpris de la part de blond.

- C'est là qu'on fera notre entraînement ? Interrogea-t-il de nouveau.

- Oui, affirma l'ex Serpentard.

- Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on vous laisse tranquille. On a fait le tour des questions ?

Acquiescements des membres de l'AD.

- Souvenez-vous que tout ça c'est un secret donc si je viens à entendre un seul mot de tout cela je réserve au traître une punition exemplaire, les menaça la fille la plus intelligente de son année, voir même de l'école qui en se moment faisait peur à voir.

Ainsi bien que surexcité tous retournèrent à leur occupation.

- Dray ?

- Oui Mione ?

- Il n'y a pas de bibliothèques dans la Cabane Hurlante.

- Tu te trompes ma chère !

- J'en ai marre ! Alors je vais te clouer le bec en te disant que les Maraudeurs avaient crée un carte.

- Vous l'avez trouvé ? demanda Drago surpris.

- Trouver, non. C'est les jumeaux Weasley qui en troisième année l'ont transmise à Harry.

- Fabuleux, incroyable, fantastique, s'extasia le blond.

- Une simple carte arrive à te mettre dans cette état, gloussa la brune.

- Ce n'est pas une simple carte ! s'offusqua Drago.

- C'EST LA CARTE DES MARAUDEURS ! s'exclamèrent les deux amis d'une même voix se qui déclencha une crise de fou rire.

- On va à la biblio ? demanda Hermione quand elle fut plus calme.

- Oui.

- Mais que faites tout le temps à la bibliothèque, ensemble, questionna le rouquin qui était resté avec eux.

- Tu lui dis, Dray ?

- Hermione, c'est trop tard. Il fallait que personne ne le sache. Même toi tu ne devais pas le connaître.

- Allez vous n'allez pas me faire des cachotteries.

- Ron ne me demande rien et je ne mentirais pas.

- J'ai compris, fit le rouquin en tapotant sur l'épaule de son ami (Drago). Allons dans l'antre d'Hermione (par opposition à l'antre des Maraudeurs)

Du côté du Survivant.

Harry avait déjà écrit neuf interrogations lorsqu'il demanda :

- Professeur, pourrais-je vous poser une question ?

- Mais tu viens de le faire. Non, vas-y pose la moi.

- Excusez ma question, mais pourquoi me tutoyez-vous alors que vous vous vouiez les autres élèves ?

'' Oh shit ! Je n'avais pas remarquée ! Je suis vraiment conne''

- Non professeur, vous n'êtes pas conne.

- Harry s'il te plaît ne li pas dans mes pensées.

- Désolé, mais je ne le fais pas exprès. J'entends toutes vos pensées.

- Je vais te répondre mais je doute que le moment soit approprié.

- Ca ne fait rien si vous vous sentez d'attaque dites le moi sinon ne dites rien je pourrai attendre. Je ne vous empêche pas de vous taire.

- Harry...

- J'ai compris professeur. Retournons à nos activités.

- Non, non, continua-t-elle plus calmement. Harry il faut que tu saches tout. Il le faut. Tu es assez grand bien que certain pense que tu ne l'es pas assez.

- Ça c'est à vous de choisir.

- Je ne suis pas la seule, tu as aussi ton mot à dire. Tu as tout de même 16 ans !

- Bon il est grand temps je pense que tu saches tout.

- Sally ! Ah je pense que je tombe mal.

- Non, maman. Harry a fini. Au fait qu'elle heure est-il s'il te paît ?

- 13h39.

- Déjà ! s'exclama la jeune femme

- Et oui, affirma sa mère.

- Harry tu peux t'en aller.

- Bonne journée professeurs

- Bonne journée.

Harry s'en alla donc et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle où il trouva un groupe attroupait devant les portes.

- Qu'est-ce qui a ?

- Sortie à Pré au Lard.

- Quand ?

- Samedi prochain.

- Merci.

- De rien.

Le Survivant se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor il n'y trouva à son grand soulagement ni Ron ni Drago ni Hermione. Il invita donc Cho qui allait s'asseoir à sa table à venir à sa sienne.

- Tu veux aller à Pré au Lard avec moi ?

- Quelle question !

- Je prends ça pour un oui.

Ils mangèrent donc en tête à tête.

- Il faut que j'aille trouver désolé mon chéri.

- Ca fait rien ma puce, allez travaille bien

(Nda : c'est écœurant d'écrire ça)

Ils se séparèrent après un dernier baiser.

Harry trouva ses amis à la bibliothèque, quand il croisa le regard d'Hermione un sentiment de culpabilité l'insista à s'en aller en leur prétextant une chose à faire.

- Encore avec Chang, murmura furieusement la brune.

- Te met pas dans cet état Mione essaya de la calmer Ron.

- Oui tu sais très bien qu'elle ne t'arrive même pas à la cheville, renchéri Drago.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi, s'emporta la jeune fille s'attirant les regards des élèves passant par là.

- Rien, répondit le rouquin.

- Tu es meilleur qu'elle.

- Tu es intelligente, commença Ron.

- Elle ne l'est pas, reprit Drago.

- Tu es à Gryffondor, continua le roux.

- Elle est à Serdaigle.

- Tu es sensible.

- Elle autant qu'une choucroute, claironna l'ex Serpentard.

- Tu es courageuse.

- Elle non.

- Tu as des amis fidèles, reprit Ron.

- Les siens trahissent son petit copain

- Et puis toi tu n'es pas un pot de peinture alors qu'elle, termina le roux.

- 5 cm de maquillage, renchéri Drago.

- Et puis tu es brune.

- Et puis elle noir

(Nda : ça aurait été mieux blond)

Cette dernière affirmation de Drago les fit sourires.

- Allez, ce n'est pas tout mais il faut résoudre ton problème Dray.

- Tu es plus importante que ça, affirma le concerner.

- Peut être mais là ça concerne plutôt Harry, répondit la brune.

- On sait, déclara Ron résigné. De toute façon moi je ne peux pas vous aider je suis au courant de rien.

- Cherche quelque chose sur les Dragon d'eau, lui indiqua le blonde.

- Quand faut y ailler, faut y aller.

Ils s'attelèrent donc à la tâche ardue qui consistait à trouver soit un sortilège, ou une potion voir même une prophétie où il était question d'un dragon d'eau et d'une plume de phénix.

---------------------

- Maître, Potter a entièrement confiance en moi.

- Bien. Tu as fait un beau travail.

- Si vous le dîtes, Seigneur.

- A-t-il mordu à l'hameçon.

- Je pense qu'il est encore trop tôt pour mettre le plan en place.

- Ah bon tu pense cela, ironisa Voldemort.

- Oui. Il a bien pleinement confiance en ses amies seulement j'avoue que c'est trop tôt avec moi.

- Tu vieillis, ça fait deux fois que tu le dis.

- Pardonnez-moi Seigneur.

- Entièrement, puisque pour l'instant ton travail se déroule à merveille mais le plan doit être près avant juin.

- Oui Maître. Merci Maître.

- Aurais-tu un problème dont tu voudrais me faire part ?

- Oui Seigneur. Granger.

- Granger ?

- La Sang de Bourbe de Potter. Mon maître je crains qu'elle ne soit vraiment amoureuse de lui.

- Amoureuse dis-tu ? Une fille amoureuse est capable des pires choses. Le savais-tu ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

- Il faut la faire venir de notre côté, du côté de la Magie Noire, du sombre côté.

- Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la faire basculer dans notre camp, Maître.

- Tu as intérêt, sinon Ma Colère sera terrible.

- Bien Maître.

- Va enfant noir.

-----------------

- Ginny ! s'exclama le Survivant.

- Harry !

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien et toi ?

- Bien. Dis moi tu n'aurais pas vu, heu, Hermione.

- Si tu veux la voir elle se trouve à la bibliothèque. C'est fou d'habitude tu sais où elle est.

- Elle est seule ?

- Non, ton frère est avec elle, Drago aussi.

- Ah! Merci Harry. A plus.

- Salut.

-------------------

- Maman ! Il faut lui dire !

- Sally ! J'en ai assez ! Tu te comportes en enfant immature !

- Mais... commença McGo qui fut interrompus par des coups frappés à la porte. Entrez ! Au moins lui a la politesse de frapper avant d'entrez.

- Mesdames, les salua le visiteur.

- Severus, hoqueta la mère de Sally.

- Désolé de vous déranger, s'excusa le Maître des Potions.

- Mais non Sev tu ne déranges pas.

- Si tu le dis... Professeur McGonagall, le Professeur Dumbledore vous demande, continua-t-il en se tournant vers la concernée.

- Bien, bon je vous laisse. On reprendra notre conversation plus tard ma puce. Rogue, salua la directrice adjointe avant de s'éclipser non sans avoir jetée un coup d'œil étonné à sa fille.

« Depuis quand ces deux là ne s'entretue pas? C'est tout de même une Maraudeuse et Severus Rogue»

- Alors ? demanda l'homme.

- Je n'ai toujours pas eu le courage de lui dire.

- A Harry ? A ta Mère ?

- Aux deux, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire en baissant les yeux. Sans la comptée.

- Aller viens je t'en veux pas, ne te tracasse pas pour elle, plus tard elle saura mieux sa voudra !

- Oh Severus ! s'exclama Sally en larmes

- Sally, souffla-t-il avant de lui déposer un tendre baiser dans le cou.

b Laissez une review pour vos commentaires. L'auteur vous répondra. /b .


	17. 16: Pré au Lard ou comment se faire taba

b J'ai le grand malheur de vous annoncer le retour de ma conscience. Et oui… Je m'en serais bien passée moi-même et surtout moi ! J'en ai marre, elle va me rendre dingue ! Help me !

Bon comme promis voilà le chapitre du jour.

Bonne Lecture. /b 

CHAPITRE 16 : Pré au Lard ou comment se faire tabasser pendant que d'autres prennent du bon temps ?

La semaine se passa sans trop d'embûches. Les cours s'enchaînaient apportés leur lot de connaissance et de devoir, ce fut avec bonheur que les Gryffondor allaient se rendre au village ce Samedi.

- Allons Ginny ne sois pas aussi excitée ! s'exclama une Hermione qui venait juste de se réveiller et qui voyait et entendait une rousse qui chantonnai et fouillait frénétiquement dans sa valise.

(Nda : Pour les besoins de ma fic les deux filles étant préfète ont décidé d'être dans la même chambre. 'Conscience : Pour sur que ça t'arrange !' Gr…)

- Mais comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas excitée.

- Tu vas peut être me dire enfin ce qui te rend si heureuse depuis une semaine.

- Oui ! Je vais à Pré au Lard avec lui !

- Mais qui ça ?

- Lui !

-----------------------------------------

- Debout les marmottes !

- Il n'est que 7h30 ! marmonna Harry qui se frottait les yeux

- Mais aujourd'hui c'est la sortie à Pré au Lard, chantonna le blond.

- Tu faisant la même chose à Serpentard ?

- Non. Sinon je serai mort depuis longtemps mais là c'est un jour merveilleux ! claironna l'ancien Serpentard.

- Si tu restes calme, je me lève.

- Ryry, tu as envie de calme ? railla le blond.

- Oh Drago laisse moi tranquille, répondit le concerné en lui lançant un oreiller.

- Sinon quoi ? J'y vais à 2. 1.2. Mobilus Corpus !

- Non mais c'est injuste de faire ça ! Je dormais.

- Comme tu l'as si bien dit : tu dormais. Allez debout.

Harry se leva puis l'information montée au cerveau celui ci s'écria :

- Sortie à Pré au Lard.

C'est alors que Ron venant chercher Drago fit irruption dans la chambre.

- Qu'est ce qui vous rend si joyeux ?

- Rien.

- Allez répondez.

- Je sors, s'exclamèrent d'une même voix les deux Gryffondor.

- Tout les deux ensembles ? demanda le rouquin.

- Non ! Moi j'y vais avec Cho/Elle, firent Drago et Harry d'une même voix.

- Attendez je n'ai pas compris, il ne faut pas que vous parlez tout les deux en même temps.

(Nda : il est long à la détente 'Comme toi' très drôle)

- Commence Ryry.

- Oh arrête de m'appeler comme ça Dray ! J'y vais en compagnie de Cho.

- Et moi avec Elle.

- elle ?

- C'est Elle avec une majuscule.

- Et pourrais-je savoir qui c'est ?

- Personne ! s'exclama mystérieusement le blond.

- Bon ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, un jour, il faudra bien que tu me dises tous tes secrets.

- Oui, seulement quand Ryry me dira les siens.

- Alors là tu rêves, répliqua le Survivant.

- Mais c'est quoi ses surnoms débiles ? pouffa Ron.

- Ryry c'est Chang qui lui a donné, Dray c'est à cause de Pansy. Et pour toi, Ronny on le doit à ta maman.

-Et pour Hermione, c'est quoi ?

- Mimi.

- Mimi ?

- Oui.

- Comme Mimi Geignarde ?

- Oui mais sans les pleures.

Fou rire contrôlé pour ne pas réveiller Neville, ce qui avait peu de chance puisque quand Neville dormait, il dormait à point fermé. Ils descendirent pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle.

- Allez dis nous avec qui tu vas à Pré au Lard. Vas-y dis le Dray, l'harcela le rouquin.

- Elle.

- Ok, on n'obtiendra rien de toi, se résigna le Weasley.

- Exact. Bonjour Mesdemoiselles, lança-t-il aux filles assises à la table.

- Salut Dray, lancèrent-elles.

- Alors vous êtes prête pour la sortie Miss Weasley ?

- Parfaitement Monsieur Malefoy.

- Si vous voulez bien vous permettre, fit-il avec un sourire charmeur en lui présentant galamment son bras.

- Avec joie, répondit Ginny rayonnante. A plus tard.

- Mais…mais…, balbutia Ron avec la bouche d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

- Ferme la bouche Ron, lui conseilla Hermione.

- Bon ben moi je vais trouver Vous Savez Qui, déclara Harry.

A cette appellation toutes les têtes de la Grande Salle se figèrent, et les visages montraient l'angoisse comme si Voldemort venez de faire une apparition. Hermione médusée s'exclama a l'assistance

- Arrêtez de faire cette tête là ! Le nom Vous Savez Qui ne désigne plus Voldemort ! Alors arrêtez de faire cette tête et retournez a vos activités !

- Granger on ne t'a pas sonné.

- Chang tu sais quoi ? Non bien sûr que tu ne le sais pas t'es trop bête alors tu la fermes.

- Granger tu veux un conseil ? Fais gaffe à ton petit cul.

- Oh ! J'aiiii Peuuur ! la nargua Hermione.

- Allons Mesdemoiselles ! Du calme ! tonna la douce voix de McGo.

- Non il faut leur enlevé des points. 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor et Serdaigle, rugit le professeur Rogue qui arrivé a la suite de sa collègue.

- Professeur Rogue ! s'offusqua Hermione. Ceci est injuste !

- Peut être mais ces deux filles ne font que se quereller depuis maintenant deux mois. Alors je trouve très juste leur punition parce que je sature. C'est un comportement inadmissible pour deux préfètes.

- Je n'enlève pas les points en moins, continua-t-il sans avoir tenu compte de l'interruption de sa voisine. Parce que comme la si bien dit mon collègue c'est inadmissible c'est un comportement totalement puéril. Dispersion.

- Bien madame, se résigna la Gryffondor.

Harry et Cho s'en allèrent donc non sans que la Serdaigle lança un regard triomphant en direction de la rouge et or qui en contrepartie fit, pendant que les deux professeurs eurent le dos tournés, un geste obscène de la main.

(Nda : J'adore quand Hermy se rebelle, dsl de l'interruption)

- J'en ai plus que ma claque ! J'en ai marre ! Je vais al tuer !

- Du calme Mione, essaya de la calmer le jeune rouquin.

- Tu n'es toujours pas parti ?

- Non.

- Mais tu as bien quelqu'un avec qui aller à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Oui.

- C'est qui ?

- Lavande.

- Ah, murmura simplement Mimi.

- Si tu veux venir avec nous, lui proposa Ron.

-Non ! Je ne vaux pas vous gêne. Allez-y tout les deux.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Entièrement, acquiesça la Gryffondor.

- Alors j'y vais ! Je vois arrivé Lavande, lui dit-t-il en lui lançant un regard de biais.

- Vas-y amuse toi bien ; répondit Hermione en lui faisant un sourire.

- Tu aussi, fit Ron en lui faisant la bise.

C'est ainsi que Hermy fini son petit déjeuner seule en pensant que sa journée à Pré-au-Lard ne serait pas aussi réjouissante qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaitée. En se dirigeant vers le village, la préfète rencontra la seule personne qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu voir après Chang bien sur : Pansy Parkinson.

- ah ! Voilà la Sang de Bourbe que nous détestons tant ! lança la Serpentard en direction des anciens gorilles de Drago.

- Pansy, cracha Mione.

- Quoi ?

- Ta gueule.

- Hey ! Je ne suis pas ton chien. Tu dois me parle avec respect. Je suis un Sang-Pur MOI.

« Non tu es celui de Drago » pensa la brune.

- Ouais. Mais je te parlerais avec tout le respect que je dois à un Bouledogue.

Le temps que Goyle, Crabbe et Pansy intègrent ça, Hermione était déjà bien loin, seulement elle n'était pas assez loin.

- Hey ! Sale Sang de Bourbe ! Reviens ! Je t'interdis de me dire ça et t'ordonne de ma faire des excuse et de me baiser les pieds.

« Je vois que les bouledogues on de l'espoir, railla intérieurement la préfète. »

- Mais votre Altesse. Arrêtez de prendre vos désirs pour de la réalité, ironisa Hermione en mimant une révérence.

- D'une tu m'as piqué Drago, ok. Mais je t'interdis de me manquer de respect ! commença a s'enflammait Pansy.

- Je-Ne-T'es-Pas-Piqué-Drago, articula Herm comme si elle parler a une gosse de deux ans.

(Nda : Heu ben c' pas moi qui est choisi cette âge Donc pas frapper)

- Mais… Tu es seule et on est trois, répliqua la Serpentard qui soudain venait d'avoir une idée (Nda : Hey oui tout peut arriver 'conscience : Ouais surtout quand on a failli s'appelle.. .' STOP !)

- Ah oui ? C'est typiquement Serpentard ça. A 3 comme 1. C'est du jolie. Mais je n'ai pas peur.

- Crabbe, Goyle, maîtrisez là, ordonna d'une voix glaciale le bouledogue.

- Allez… Venez… je vous attends de pied ferme, murmura la Gryffondor entre ses dents tout en sortant se baguette. STUPEFIX, lança-t-elle à Goyle qui le prit en pleine face.

- Crabbe passa à gauche, lui intima Pékinois.

Mais comme Crabbe ne savait différencier la droite de sa gauche se trompa de direction et Hermione s'attendant à le voir surgir a gauche le trouva a droite. Le Serpentard heureux de son effet (ndconscience : Mdr c' sur que quand c'est elle qui écrit c' débile) se plaça derrière la rouge et or et sans que cette dernière n'eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, il lui m'y ses bras derrière son dos et écrasant son corps sur elle.

- Ah, ah ! fit la verte et argent triomphant. On t'a eu Granger !

- Vous m'avez eu seulement parce que cet imbécile –elle désigna Crabbe de la tête en provoquant un torticolis- ne connais pas sa droite de sa gauche. Y a pas de quoi être fier.

Hermione se débattait de toutes ses forces mais le Serpentard était coriace. Pansy pendant se temps lança le contre sort a Goyle.

- Prend ça ! Et ça ! Et puis ça ! Encore ça ! Ca c'est pour m'avoir volé Drago ! Et ça pour m'avoir manqué de respect ! Et ça pour m'avoir insulté ! Et prend ça ! Et ça c' pour n'être qu'une Sale Sang de Bourbe imbue d'elle-même et se croyant supérieur. Ca mérite deux endoloris !

Tout en parlant la jeune Serpentard frappé Hermione dans le visage, les côtes, l'estomac, les jambes, le ventre, et la tête. A chaque coup dans le ventre du sang sortait de la bouche de la rouge et or. Ses cheveux devenus poisseux à cause de sa blessure à la tête étaient encore plus emmêlés que d'ordinaire. Et l'odeur du lilas se mélanger avec l'odeur du sang. Si la jeune fille n'était pas encore à terre c'est seulement dû au fait que le colosse la retenait. Lorsque la verte et argent arrêta son massacre elle releva la tête d'Hermione sans ménagement et pour combler sa jouissance- car oui la fille jouissait- Pansy lui crache dessus. C'était comme pour montrer tu n'es qu'une merde et moi celle qui ta crée. Elle prit la parole :

- Tu ne l'auras jamais ! Il est à moi ! Espèce de Sale Sang de Bourbe.

Et après un dernier coup violent dans l'estomac, arrachant un nouveau filet de sang de la bouche de la préfète, ainsi Crabbe la lâcha et suivit Pansy qui s'en allait la tête heurte et un sourire malsain au coin des lèvres.

Hermione se releva tant bien que mal, fit quelque pas trébuchant et déséquilibrés puis basculant finalement en avant s'effondra sur le sol.

--------------

- Non ! Je t'ai dit non ! Si on nous voit tout les deux, je n'ose imaginer qu'elle sera la réaction des autres.

- C'est vrai que j'avais oublié que les Serpentard tenaient à leur image et sortir avec une Gryffondor c'est un affront. Seulement …

- J'avais oublié que vous les Gryffondor aimiez que l'on vous remarque.

- Non tu sais bien que c'est faux.

- Regarde Potter.

(Nda : J'ai l'envie subite d'arrêter là ! Tout d'un coup ! J'ai envie de savoir quel couple vous me proposer ! Et de savoir si oui ou non Herm va s'en sortir 'Elle a simplement envie d'être sadique' Merci de ta remarque pour le moins judicieuse ! MAIS je pense que je vé finir.)

- Harry n'y ai pour rien, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Il est l'Elu, il n'a pas choisi d'être ce qu'il est. Il n'a pas non plus choisi d'avoir un don pour le Quidditch. Ni d'avoir perdu son parrain par courage, lança une jeune femme brune avant que son interlocuteur n'eu peut dire quoi que se soit.

- Je sais, mais il n'a pas hérité du don de Lily en potions et ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il ressemble tellement à son père. De plus il est toujours au centre de tous.

- Tout ça parce qu'il a survécu au sortilège le plus puissant, mais a quel prix ? Je suis certaine qu'il aurait préféré avoir ses parents auprès de lui que plutôt d'être célèbre et d'avoir une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front, d'avoir perdu Sirius, et d'être… Oups !

- Et d'être… la taquina l'homme en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Severus ? s'exclama McGo horrifiée.

(Nda : Alors qui avait trouvé ?)

-Miss Granger !

Cette affolassions était du au fait qu'ils venaient de voir une jeune fille aux cheveux indomptable chancelante tombait face contre terre.Tout deux coururent alors vers la forme étendue sur le sol, arrivait a sa hauteur Sally la retourna et son visage devient horrifié.

- Sev ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ! Qui a fait ça ?

- Ok ! Sally ! Calme toi …Viens.

Il lui prit les mains et lui murmura tout en la relevant : « On trouvera qui a fait ça alors calme toi et sache qu'il va le payer cher. Je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

- Bien. Severus ? Je t'accompagne.

Le Maître des Potions s'agenouilla auprès de la Gryffondor inconsciente et la prenant délicatement dans ses bras se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

-Pompon ! J'ai besoin de vous ! cria-t-il lorsqu'il fut arrivé au domaine de la guérisseuse.

- Severus ! Je vous préviens ici c'est une infirmerie. Mais que fait-elle dans vos bras ? Dans cet état ?

- Nous l'avons trouvé inconsciente dans le parc, elle devait sans doute se rendre à Pré-au-Lard.

- Posez là sur le lite. Délicatement. Doucement. Oui c'est bien comme ça. Mais elle a du sang partout ! Non ce n'est quand même pas se que je pense ?

Elle ausculta sa patiente pendant que Rogue restait en retrait. Sally était sûrement partie chercher les amis de la rouge et or mais lorsqu'elle revient ce ne fut pas avec Harry, Ron, Drago ou bien Ginny mais avec Dumbledore.

- Peux-tu me dire ce qu'elle a Severus ? demanda le vieillard.

- Je ne sais pas. Pompon n'as toujours pas émit de diagnostic.

- Elle a trois côtes droites fêlées, deux gauche cassées, une légère blessure a la tête, beaucoup d'hématomes sur le ventre les bras et le visage, mais sinon elle n'a rien de grave.

- Elle n'a rien de grave ? s'écria alors Sally hystériquement. Elle c'est faite tabassée ! Et je pense avoir ma petite idée sur l'identité de celle qui a fait ça !

- Celle ? s'étonna le directeur.

- Oui Albus.

- Albus, elle a raison, c'est un travail de fille. Un garçon lui aurait non seulement cassé plus de côtes mais lui aurait fait provoquer une hémorragie interne du fait de sa blessure crânienne, intervint Pompon.

- Qui, professeur McGonagall, aurait bien peu faire ça, selon vous ? questionna le Maître des Potions.

- Mais c'est évident ! C'est la Serdaigle : Cho Chang !

- Chang ? s'étonnèrent l'infirmière et son amant.

- Oui.

- Allons Sally pas de jugement hâtif, déclara Bubus.

- Mais Albus ! Vous ne l'ai avais pas vus dans la Grande Salle puisque vous n'y descendait plus.

- Certes j'avoue avoir manqué de présence ces dernière temps pendant les repas mais j'ai était occupé. Pompon ? S'en sortira-t-elle ?

- Oui, oui. Bien sur ! Sans aucun problème. Elle ne gardera aucune séquelle physique mais moralement… commença l'infirmière.

- Stop ! Voilà Miss Granger qui se réveille.

Hummmm, Maman éteint la lumière s'il te plait ! C'est aveuglant, lumineux, et blanc ! Ca fait mal la tête… mais non je ne suis pas chez moi... Mais, je suis à l'infirmerie ! Mais qu'ai-je fais pour y être ? Attends… je me souviens… Parc… Pré-au-Lard…. Pansy… Crabbe…. Goyle…

- Miss Granger, comment vous sentez vous, demanda doucement Dumbledore.

- Bien. A part que j'ai mal aux côtes et à la tête.

- Vous souvenez vous de comment vous êtes arrivée ici? questionna Sally inquiète et heureuse qu'elle se soit réveillée.

- Non, répondit simplement Hermione.

- Mais, vous vous souvenez de ce qui vous est arrivée ?

- Oui, professeur McGonagall je m'en souviens.

- bon je pense que vous avez le droit de savoir comment vous êtes arrivée jusqu'ici, interrompit le directeur. Les professeur Orgue et McGonagall se promenaient et vous on trouvée face contre terre, ils ont accourus de suite et Severus vous a transportez ici pendant que Sally est venue me prévenir.

- Merci professeur, fut la seule chose que la brune sorti.

Pour toute réponse elle eut droit de Severus, un signe de tête alors que Sally lui fit un sourire.

Le silence était bien installé quand Dumbledore demanda brusquement à Hermione qui lui avait fait ça, la sortant ainsi de ses pensées. Mais la Gryffondor ne répondit pas, alors Dumbledore reviens a la charge :

- Miss Granger c'est important !

- Albus, voyons ! Ne brusquez pas ma patiente !

- Miss… miss, c'est belle et bien Miss Chang de Serdaigle qui vous as fait ça ? affirma soudainement McGo.

Hermione sursauta mais préféra garder le silence bien qu'elle sache qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire retomber la faute sur la petite amie du Survivant.

- Miss Granger, c'est vraiment très important, intervînt alors Rogue, non pas de sa voix glacial mais d'une voix chaude, douce et mélodieuse.

La rouge et or touchée par cette douce voix qui lui rappeler tant de choses dont elle ignorait la provenance répondit :

- Ce n'est pas Chang qui a fait ça. Et puis ce n'est pas grave. De plus il faut que vous sachiez qu'étant a Gryffondor je ne peux dénoncer personne mais si l'envie m'en prenait.

- Nous comprenons parfaitement Miss Granger, seulement il faut que nous sachiez, continua le Maître des Potions. Encourageait par Dumbledore

- Je n'ai rien à dire, répliqua fermement Hermione

- Dans ce cas je dois m'en aller, fit le directeur d'une voix pleine de regret. Si tel est votre désir… Au revoir Miss Granger et reposez vous bien.

- Au revoir professeur Dumbledore.

- Miss Granger, je ferais venir vos amis dès qu'ils rentreront de Pré-au-Lard.

- Merci professeur McGonagall.

- Reposez vous Miss Granger.

- Merci bien professeur Rogue.

----------------------------------------

- C'était la journée la plus merveilleuse de ma vie ! Merci Harry !

- Mais de rien ma fleur. Attend voir.

Et il laissa sa copine seule, entra dans la boutique de prête à porter féminin. 10 minutes plus tard il en ressortit avec deux paquets, un était long avec un ruban et l'autre était plus petit sans ruban. Cho paraissait excitée ! Harry lui tendit alors le plus petit paquet ce qui fit perdre le sourire a la Serdaigle :

- Tiens c'est pour toi mon cœur.

- Oh ! Merci Harry. murmura Chang pas extasié du tout qu'elle eût le plus petit paquet.

Après l'avoir déballé et émit un petit oh ! Et lui dit toujours sur le même ton :

- Un bracelet c'est magnifique !

- Je savais que tu l'aimerais, s'exclama alors Harry heureux.

- Heu… Je peux te poser une question ?

- Mais oui ! Tout ce que tu veux ma chérie !

- C'est pour qui ce paquet ?

- Ah ça , répondit Harry comme si ce n'était pas important, c'est le cadeau d'anniversaire d'Hermione, je lui avais dit que je l'achèterai lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

- Et y a quoi dedans ?

- Oh, cent fois rien, c'est juste une robe de sorcière. J'ai demandé à Ginny de me donner les mesures d'Hermione et la vendeuse m'a assuré que si la robe ne plaisait pas à Hermione ou si elle était trop grande, le sort qu'elle lui avait jeté arrangerait ça.

- Ah ! Je vois. On rentre ?

-----------------------------

- Heu... merci Drago pour cette journée.

- De rien Ginny.

- Il faudrait peut être mieux qu'on rentre.

-Ouais.

Lorsque Ginny sorti sa bourse pour payer sa bierraubeure, Drago lui affirma que c'était lui qui l'avait invité et que de ce fait c'est lui qui payait, il ajouta que cela lui faisait plaisir. Encore plus rouge elle accepta ce qui eût pour effet de faire rougir à son tour Drago.

-----------------------------------------

-oh ! Ronnie ! C'était merveilleux, fantastiques, je ne regarderai plus jamais Pré-au-Lard du même œil.

Si Lavande était si enthousiaste c'est parce que Ron lui avait montrait toute les facettes cachées du village en omettant volontairement le passage secret qui menait a la Cabane Hurlante.

- Moi non plus, Lav… Moi non plus.

- Il fait froid, constata la jeune fille.

- Tiens prend ma cape, lui proposa Le rouquin.

- Merci beaucoup.

- De rien… Il faudrait mieux qu'on rentre, je ne veux pas que tu es froid et que tu tombe par la suite malade.

- Oui tu as raison.

- Alors là je trouve que c'est bête comme fin de chapitre.

Conscience tu veux me faire plaisir ?

- Non

Et ben fermes là !

- Non

Tu vas m'écoutait oui ou 'bip'

- 'Bip'

Je t'aurai un jour ! Je t'aurai !

- Oui c' ca ! Cours toujours

grrrrrrrrrrrr

Sur ceux je vous souhaite une bonne journée ! En espérant que ce chapitre ne vous as pas trop endormi ni trop choqué.

b Laissez des review l'auteur vous répondra. /b 


	18. 17: Secret

b Bonjour tout le monde voilà le chapitre comme prévu.

Bonne Lecture.

Préparez-vous à voir un Rogue comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu. Coup de matraque pour moi garanti. Et attendrissement sur ! /b 

CHAPITRE 17 : Secret

Par le plus grand des hasards les trois couples se retrouvèrent devant le portail de Poudlard.

(Ndconscience : Heu le hasard fait bien les choses surtout qu'on on s'appelle Debo !)

Un Ron curieux demanda alors, tout comme l'avait fait Cho, ce que pouvez contenir le paquet sous le bras de Harry.

- Secret, répondit simplement le Survivant, avec agressivité.

- Mais…, commença le rouquin qui fut interrompu par la voix de son professeur de DCFM qui leur dit d'une voix qui se voulait calme et posée mais qui en réalité tremblait :

- Miss Weasley et Messieurs Malefoy, Potter et Weasley veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.

Tout quatre se défendirent :

- On a rien fait !

- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu. Suivez-moi.

- A plus tard ma puce, murmura Ron en embrassant sa copine.

- Au revoir mon cœur, susurra Harry à sa petite copine qui lui répondit par un baiser et un 'A tout a l'heure' avant de s'éclipser.

Le quatuor s'en alla mener par Sally.

- Où va-t-on ? demanda la jeune Weasley.

- Ne pose pas de question, lui souffla l'homme aux yeux verts.

- D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle.

Se fut donc avec surprise qu'ils constatèrent que leur professeur les emmenés a l'infirmerie.

- Allez voir le dernier lit, leur ordonna gentillement Sally.

Ils s'exécutèrent et lorsqu'ils assimilèrent ce qu'ils virent ils s'exclamèrent :

- Hermione !

Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement et il s'élança vers la convalescente, oubliant derrière lui son paquet.

- MR POTTER ICI C'EST UNE INFIRMERIE , gronda l'infirmière.

(Ndconscience : Tu t'es bien foulé la cheville pour trouver ça !)

- Désole Mrs Pomfresh, s'excusa-t-il.

- Vous avez réveillé ma patiente j'espère que vous êtes content, le réprimanda-t-elle.

- J'ai dis que j'étais désolé !

- Harry ? Ron ? Ginny ? Dray ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Quelle question ! On n'allait pas te laisser seule à l'infirmerie ! s'indigna Ron.

- Hey ! On n'est pas des Serpentard ! … Désolé Dray, s'insurgea sa sœur.

- On ne va pas te faire ce plaisir : celui de nous crier dessus après ta convalescence en nous disant qu'on aurait pu venir, renchéri l'ex-Serpentard.

- On ne va sûrement pas rester dans notre coin, alors que toi tu es clouée au lit, termina Harry qui prenant une chaise s'y assis et reprenant la main d'Hermione posée sur le lit.

- Que t'est-il arrivé petite Mione ? questionna Drago.

- Rien. Je suis tombée des escaliers.

- Ne nous ment pas, prévint Harry.

- Ma vie ne regarde que moi, s'énerva la brune.

- Non ta vie nous concerne tout les quatre, reprit Harry.

- Ah oui ? ironisa la rouge et or.

- Parfaitement ! Allez dis-nous qui t'as fait ça ! posa le rouquin.

- Personne.

- Ah ! C'est vrai que tu t'es cassé 2 cotes, t'ai fêlés 3 et fait une blessure a la tête s'en compter les hématomes toute seule, comme par magie, intervint Ginny furieuse.

- Ne me posez pas de questions, commença la brune.

- Et tu ne nous mentiras pas, termina Harry. Je la connais par cœur cette phrase. Herm ne m'oblige pas à user des grands moyens.

- Et ça c'est quoi ? Une menace ? Tes conseils tu peux te les mettre là ou je pense, s'emporta Hermione en enlevant sa main des mains d'Harry.

- Miss Granger un peu de tenue voyons !

- Excusez-moi Mrs Pomfresh.

- Allez la visite est fini. Tout le Monde Dehors ! Même vous Professeurs ! Sally tu peux rester.

- Mais, commença Severus qui s'attira le regard étonnés des Gryffondor qui n'avait pas remarqué sa présence mais avant qu'ils aient pu dire quoi que se soit Pompon avait déjà crié :

- AVEC TOUT LE RESPECT QUE JE VOUS DOIS, JE VOUS SOMME DE SORTIR DE CETTE PIECE !

Résigné le quatuor lança un « Salut Mione » pendant que Rogue se contentait d'un « Bonsoir Miss Granger. »

- Je vous laisse Mesdemoiselles.

Après un silence assez pesant, Hermione pris son courage Gryffondorien à deux mains et demanda :

- Savez-vous pourquoi Mrs Pomfresh vous a laissez seule alors qu'elle a fait sortir les autres ?

- Je l'ignore autant que vous.

- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous dire qui a fait ça…

- Mais …, essaya de sa défendre sa prof.

- Et n'essayez pas non plus d'utiliser l'occlumencie comme l'a fait Harry. Je suis plus forte que j'en ai l'air, j'ai appris à contrer l'intrusion dans mon esprit.

- Je n'y aurais même pas pensé, glissa McGo.

- Vous peut être pas mais Harry lui y a pensé. En parlant de lui, je suis au courant de tout.

- Vous savez tout ? s'étrangla Sally.

- Tout. Absolument tout, affirma Hermione.

- Je ne comprends pas…... Comment avez-vous pu savoir ?... Comment avez-vous su ? … Avez-vous utilisé l'occlumencie ?...

- Non pas du tout, j'ai seulement utilisé ma tête.

- Comment….

- Premièrement vous tutoyez Harry. Deuxièmement vous semblez bien connaître son père. Et troisièmement Rogue et vous semblez proches. Et dernièrement vous semblez très proche d'Harry et avoir beaucoup de sympathie pour lui.

- Je vois mal où vous voulez en venir.

- Premièrement, vous êtes soit un membre de sa famille –ce qui est impossible puisqu'il n'a plus personne-. Donc vous devez être sa marraine ou un proche amie qui a juré de veillez sur le bébé si les parents venaient a mourir. Ceci est donc en rapport directe avec le deuxièmement, c'est-à-dire que vous devez être une Maraudeuse et pour le troisièmement vous et Rogue étiez sûrement amant bien que vous soyez Maraudeur et lui Serpentard.

- Comment ?... Comment ?... Comment as-tu pu savoir ? demanda estomaqué le prof.

- Je vous l'ai dit, j'ai tout simplement réfléchi.

Après un silence Sally lui confia avec un peu plus de calme :

- Je comprends pourquoi Dumbledore vous respecte autant.

- Je ne comprends pas comment vous pouvez aimer cet homme…. Enfin c'est Rogue ! répliqua Hermione.

- Ah ! Ca c'est une longue histoire. Mais moi je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me dire qui vous a tabassez, si ce n'est pas Chang…. Il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de monde qui vous déteste à ce point.

- Oh si ! Bien plus que vous ne pouvez le pensée !

- Et moi j'ai aussi une révélation sur vous. Premièrement vous haïssez Chang car elle vous a piqué Harry que vous aimez –ne dîtes pas le contraire !- et deuxièmement vous ne lui fait absolument pas confiance.

- Ça ne faut pas être devin pour le voir !

- Oui c'est vrai, acquiesça l'enseignante. Mais personne ne sait ce que vous et Mr Malefoy fabriquez à la bibliothèque.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de bafouiller.

- Mais comment ? Comment ? Vous savez ce que je…. Ce que nous faisons ?

- Bien sur ! Et je pense que je ne suis pas la seule à être au courant.

- Comment ça ?

- Ben oui le professeur Dumbledore sait tout ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard. Et puis je pense que Mrs Pomfresh connaît quelque chose sinon je ne serai pas là à parler avec vous.

La convalescente acquiesça une fois de plus pendant que son prof ajouta :

- Bon je pense que je vais y aller, reposez vous Miss Granger.

- Merci, bonsoir professeur.

---------------------

- Granger s'est fait tabasser.

- Arrête de parler ainsi. On dirait que tu trouves cela jouissif !

- Absolument Maître ! Et vous aussi.

- C'est vrai. Et sais-tu par qui ? Qui nous a fait cet honneur ?

- Elle ne l'a pas révélée !

- c'est une vraie tête de mule.

- En effet, Mon Seigneur.

- Et sa conversion ?

- JE n'ai pas encore trouvé la faille.

- Trouve là et vite ! Sinon….

- Bien Maître.

- Va, enfant sombre, va !

- Mais comment vais-je faire ? Elle ne me fait pas encore confiance. Avec tout le respect que je vois dois vous m'avez confié une mission au dessus de mes forces !

- Peut être mais tu seras récompensé (e) en fonction de ton travail. Et puis je n'aime pas que mes nouveaux Mangemorts faillent a leur premières missions.

- Alors j'y arriverai ! De plus j'aime les défis.

----------------------

- Vous pensez qu'Hermione va s'en remettre, questionna Ron inquiet

- Bien sûr, elle est résistante, répliqua Harry avec agressivité.

- Hey pas de bagarre, intervînt Dray.

- C'est lui qui a commencé avec des questions débiles, se défendit Harry.

(Nda : July ca te rappeler rien ?)

- Ouais ben moi AU MOINS je ne l'ai pas menacé, riposta Ron.

- Je ne l'ai pas menacé !

- « Hermione ne m'oblige pas à user des grands moyens » imita le rouquin.

- Je vais me coucher, lança Harry à l'assistance.

- Tu ne veux pas voir la vérité en face ! railla alors le jeune Weasley croyant que le Survivant se débiner.

- Ron n'en rajoute pas, lui intima sa sœur.

Tout trois se séparèrent alors pour se rendre dans leur dortoir respectif.

---------------------------

- Man ! Arrête de surgir comme ça a tout bout de champs ! Tu me fais toujours peur !

- Désolé. Mais dis moi tu n'a pas l'air en forme ma chérie.

- Ca se voit donc tellement, soupira Sally fatiguée.

- Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien, l'interrompit Minerva avant qu'elle eût pu dire quoi que ce soit. Quand tu soupir comme ça sa signifie que tu es préoccupée. Je ne suis pas ta mère pour rien.

- Elle sait tout, lâcha sa fille.

- Elle ?

- Hermione, murmura McGo.

- Tout ?

- Que je suis la marraine de Harry, que j'étais Maraudeuse…, continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

- Tu ne me dis pas tout, insista sa mère.

- Si ! Je t'ai tout dit !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te fais du souci ! Je te l'avais dit ! Allez arrête de t'inquiète. Ce n'est rien. C'est mieux ainsi.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas ! s'écria Sally. Si Harry l'apprends…..

- Il cassera tout dans ton bureau, te cria après, puis furieux s'en ira et après avoir réfléchi a son geste reviendra et honteux s'excusera, termina Minerva.

- Comment peux-tu prévoir ses réactions ?

- C'est une possibilité, je ne dis pas qu'il fera ça.

- Mais tu l'as insinué.

- Bon ça va, je me retire, tu as gagnée.

- Maman-se-retire-quand-elle-sait-qu'elle-a-perdu se défile encore.

- Bonne nuit ma chérie.

- Bonne nuit Maman.

-------------------------------

- Professeur que faites-vous ici ?

- Je viens pour vous veillez et vous surveillez.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Miss Granger je ne souhaite pas que cela ou celle qui vous a fait sa revienne cette nuit terminer son travail.

- Merci

- De quoi ?

- D'être là quand je suis en danger.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous l'ayez remarqué.

- Alors vous avez mal pensé.

- Certes mais vous devriez vous reposer.

- Bien professeur. Au fait….

- Oui ?

- Puisque vous me veillez et me surveillez pouvez-vous m'appeler Hermione s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien.

- Bonne nuit Professeur.

- A vous aussi Hermione, murmura le professeur Rogue avant de remonter les couvertures en dessus du menton d'Hermione avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front, et de s'installer confortablement sur un fauteuil de l'infirmerie.

b Encore un chapitre de fini et oui déjà. Nous vous souhaitons bonne rentrée et la suite Dimanche prochain. /b 


	19. 18: Le Bal de Noël partie 1

b Bonjour tout le monde, voilà la suite tant attendue (hum hum) du chapitre 18 j'espère que vous aimerai ce chapitre. Rar en fin de page.

Bonne Lecture,

Dede. /b 

Chapitre 18 : Le Bal de Noël partie 1

Hermione s'était remise de son passage à l'infirmerie mais remuait de sombre pensée et en bonne Gryffondor, préparée une douce vengeance.

nda: c'est plutôt en bonne Serpentard.lol

Décembre arriva donc amenant son lot de cours interrompus ou annulés a cause de la neige, son match de Quidditch  Poufsouffle/ Serdaigle. Ces derniers remportèrent la victoire grâce a la performance de Chang car si elle n'avait pas attrapé le vif d'or encore 2 but et sa maison même si elle attraper le Vif d'or aurait perdu. Mais la tranquillité du château ne serait rien sans les articles de Ricky Sketter qui avait appris –on ne sait comment- qu'Hermione c'était faite tabasser. Alors depuis 4 semaines chaque jour la Gazette mettait à la Une : HERMIONE GRANGER, AMIE DU SURVIVANT, ENNEMIE D'UN HOMME VIVANT titre pour le moins accrocheur mais qui ne raconter qu'en parti le fait en lui-même. Seulement 15 ligne y été accordée le reste raconter la vie pour le moins très connu de Harry avec sa petite amie son passé et l'incompétence de Dumbledore a trouvé l'auteur du méfait. Mais Hermione n'y prêter guère attention, elle ne voulait pas qu'on sache qui lui avait fait ça, de plus elle était assez forte pour lui mettre la pâtée… seule.

Mais ce qui émerveilla le plus le trio : Harry, Hermione et Drago se fut les tombée des premières neiges.

En ce matin du 24 Décembre où tout trois avaient décidés de se rendre a Pré-au-Lard avec leurs petits amis respectifs. Ainsi Harry y aller avec sa Chang, Drago avec Ginny –ce couple fut autoriser par Ron- et Hermione avec Dean –qui été depuis 3 semaines son petit copain mais qui depuis 1 semaine été agité- . Ron y allait bien sur séparément de ses anciens amis bien qu'Herm et Dray eût insistés auprès de Harry. Sa rancœur était encore trop forte et la fierté du rouquin trop grande. Mais les deux compères –Drago et Hermione- ne lâcherai pas l'affaire de si tôt.

Tout six allèrent donc au village, ils avaient décidé de prendre une bièrreaubeurre aux Trois Balais lorsqu'une personne s'élança vers Dean

(Nda : Je précise que Ron voit toute la scène qui va suivre)

- Dean chérie ! s'écria la nouvelle.

- Parvati ? s'étrangla Hermione.

- Et oui Hermione, chantonna la concernée. Dean est mon petit copain !

Une lourde pierre tomba dans l'estomac de la brune. Ses amis étaient près a frapper, s'en été trop ! D'abord elle se fait tabasser puis elle arrive a se trouvait un copain -fait extraordinaire- puis ce dernier la quitte pour … …. UNE AUTRE FILLE. C'est alors que la rouge et or fit quelque chose qui glaça le sang aux autres :

- Comment tu as peu me faire ça ? Toi ?Toi espèce de Salo je te jure que tu vas me la payer. Un jour je te préviens que ton secret sera révélé et je serai vengée ! murmura Hermione doucement avec une voix glaciale.

Mais Parvati horrifié de la menace da la brune voulu s'enfuir vers le château en entraînant son petit copain bouche bée seulement une force invisible la retient. La Gryffondore lui souffla – à Dean- avant de partir avec ses amis ces derniers mots :

- Alors je dois comprendre que pour ce soir je m'assois dessus ?

- Hermione attend ! Je vais tout t'expliquer, tenta d'expliquer le fautif !

(Nda : Je sais July c'est une super phrase….)

Mais la brune s'en allée déjà sans prêter garde au jeune homme. Seulement les garçons semblaient ne pas en avoir fini avec leur camarade de chambre c'est ainsi que Drago commença en crachant :

- Ce n'est pas la plus belle chose qu'on pouvait lui dire ! En plus le jour du réveillon ! Et on dit que les Gryffondor sont loyaux et courageux ! Vous n'êtes pas mieux que les Serpentard ! lâcha le blond avant de rejoindre Hermione qui était en compagnie de la jeune Weasley.

- Dean mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? demanda aussitôt Harry.

- Ca fait plus d'une semaine que j'essaye de lui dire seulement elle était tellement triste que j'en ai pas eu le cœur…

- Peut être mais en attendant tu jouais le faux-cul, déclara le Survivant.

- Oui et puis toi Parvati t'es vraiment qu'une sale conne ! Et tu te disais amie avec Hermione ! rajouta Ron qui s'était rapprocher pour défendre son amie.

- C'est pas de ma faute si Dean ma choisi moi ! minauda la concerné pour se défendre.

- C'est écœurant, aller vient Harry.

- Dean jamais je n'aurai cru ça possible de toi, murmura tristement Harry avant de s'en aller avec le rouquin.

Harry et Ron touchés par la peine qu'avait causé Dean sur leur amie avaient d'un accord commun enterré la hache de guerre :

- Harry tu veux bien m'excuser ?

- Tu l'ai déjà depuis longtemps.

- J'ai été un vrai con n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est vrai que quand tu t'y mets…... insinua Harry avec un sourire.

- Bon arrêtons de parler de ça. Au fait c'est quoi ce paquet que tu as sous le bras ? Ce n'est pas le même que la dernière fois qu'on c'est vus ?

- Flûte ! J'ai oublié ! Je ne lui ai toujours pas donné ! Viens on va rejoindre les filles et Drago au pub !

Arriver à la table qu'avait choisi Hermione et les autres ils s'assirent chacun' un à côté de leur amoureuses, ainsi Harry s'assit a droite de Chang et Ron seul (nda : dsl)

- Tiens Mione, dit-il en lui tendant le paquet. C'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire avec beaucoup de retard. Tu veux bien m'excuser ?

- Bien sur ! Seulement tu n'auras pas du et puis on a qu'à dire que c'et mon cadeau de noël en avance, répondit la Gryffondor en prenant le paquet.

- Sûrement pas, déclara le Survivant. Allez ouvre-le, ajouta-t-il impatient.

Alors la brune ouvrit le colis sous les regards interrogateurs de ses amis et celui noir de Chang. Elle découvrit une sublime robe rouge aux coutures d'argents sous les regards émerveillés de ses amis ainsi que des clients qui se trouvaient à ce moment là au pub et sous celui haineux et dégoûté d'une certaine Serdaigle.

- Mais… Harry…. Harry… tu n'aurais pas du ! Elle est splendide ! Mais vraiment trop jolie pour une fille telle que moi ! De plus tu sais très bien que je ne vais plus au bal de ce soir.

Ce ne fut pas Harry qui réagit le premier mais a la surprise de tout le monde ce fut Chang.

- Tu ne peux ne pas y aller ! J'été avec lui lorsqu'il est allé chercher cette robe lors de la dernière sortie de Pré-au-Lard il y a mit tout son cœur ! C'était avant qu'on sache ce qu'il t'était arrivé ! Alors tu vas mettre cette robe pour lui faire plaisir et tu feras acte de présence a ce maudit bal !

Ces phrases ayant atteints avec brutalité les cerveaux de Ginny, Ron et Drago les laissa pantois. Harry laissa apparaître un sourire. Tandis qu'Hermione fulminait intérieurement, cependant elle dut ce rendre compte que la Serdaigle n'avait pas tout a fait tort alors bien que cela lui fit mal de l'admettre elle acquiesça et déclara :

- Tu as raison, je n peux ne pas m'y rendre. Alors j'irai.

- Bien, s'exclama Harry joyeusement puis regardant sa montre vit qu'il été l'heure de rentrer.

Ils retournèrent alors au château afin d'y déjeuner puis dans le parc une bataille de boules de neiges n'éclata opposant les garçons et les filles des différentes maisons, ces dernières au grand étonnement du sexe opposé gagnèrent facilement et vers trois heures ce retirèrent laissant les garçons mouillés et humiliés de s'être fait battre par des filles. Toutefois la bataille continua opposant cette fois si les intelligents et les courageux contre les rusés et les loyaux qui bien qu'avec beaucoup de rebellions au sein de leur propres camps tennirent têtes avec beaucoup d'énergie face a leur adversaire qui s'entendaient à merveille.

Hermione et Ginny avaient décidés avec beaucoup d'intelligences d'utiliser la salle de bain qui leur avait été attribué du fait de leur fonction de Préfète, elles y restèrent durant une demi heure de bien être puis se séchèrent avant d'enfilés leurs peignoirs et de se rendre dans leur chambre sans toutefois rencontrer – a leur bonheur- des gens. Là le plus difficile a faire fut de trouver une robe ainsi qu'une coiffure qu'ils les mettraient en valeur.

- Il est hors de question que tu mettes autres choses que cette robe là, lui rappela la rouquine en lui mettant sous le nez la robe que Harry venait de lui offrir.

- Mais tu sais très bien que je n'y vais pas alors pourquoi essayes-tu de me la faire mettre ?

- Mais tu as dit a Chang que tu y allée

- Tu crois que je vais obéir a cette bip.

- Fait au moins plaisir a Harry ! tenta la rouquine au bord de la dépression nerveuse.

- Non, MAIS BIEN SUR que je vais lui faire plaisir, railla la brune.

- Il a tout de même acheté une robe pour toi, le défendit Ginny.

- MAIS BIEN SUR ! BIEN SUR ! BIEN SUR QUE J'AI ENVIE DE LUI FAIRE PLAISIR ! BIEN SUR ALORS QU'IL NE VOIT MÊME PAS QUE JE L'AIM………… explosa la rouge et or ce qui produisit un énorme silence dans toute la tour.

- Oui ? Tu allais dire ? demanda sadiquement la jeune Weasley lorsque les conversations reprirent.

- Bien. Tu as gagné, céda-t-elle en lui arrachant la robe des mains avant d'ajouter qu'elle irait a ce bip de bal.

- Parfait. Mais dis moi je mets quoi moi ?

- Ben je dirai qu'il ne faut pas que tu mettes de noir parce que sinon ça fait halloween avec tes cheveux

(Ndconscience : c' pas moi qui est dit de mettre ca ! c' pas moi ! svp ne me tuer pas ! nonnnnnnnnnn je veux pas mourir je suis si jeunnneeeee !)

- Ahahahaha que tu es drôle ! Comme si je ne le sais pas ! ironisa la rouquine.

- Désolé ! As-tu une robe belge ou blanche tout simplement.

- Oui je crois que j'ai ça pourquoi ?

- Car vois-tu puisque toutes les couleurs jurent avec tes cheveux même le noir j'ai pensée que le blanc ou le belge t'irais.

- Mais oui ! Tu es vraiment la meilleure ! Je t'adore ! Tu es trop la meilleure ! J'y avais même pas pensé ! Je suis vraiment trop bête, s'exclama Ginny heureuse.

- Heureuse de t'avoir fait plaisir ! Je suis là pour ça ! Donc on a toutes les deux nos robes maintenant il nous faut une coiffure, continua la brune.

- Oui mais il faut d'abord que nous mettions les robes après nous choisirons les coiffures si tu veux.

D'un hochement de tête commun fut suffisant pour que chaqu'une des filles se placent derrière le paravent afin de passer leur tenue de soirée. Quinze minutes plus tard (nda : N'ayant passer plus de 5 minutes pour passer et enfiler des vêtements j'ignore le temps qu'il faut pour mettre une robe… de soirée) les jeunes femmes se regardèrent dans le miroir satisfaites.

- Gin tu es radieuse, la complimenta la brune voyant que son amie avait optée judicieusement pour la robe belge.

- Toi aussi, lui renvoya son amie. Dommage que personne n'y aille avec toi je suis sure qu'il va y en avoir des envieux. Je suis certaine que tu ne seras pas longtemps seule ça je te l'assure…..

« Si seulement j'y reste, pensa Hermione avec un sourire »

- Bon passons au maquillage, reprit la rousse. Tu vas mettre quoi ?

- Simple c'est-à-dire rien.

- Quoi rien ?

- Je ne mettrai jamais de maquillage.

La jeune Weasley regarda son amie comme si elle était une extra-terrestre. Ne pas mettre de maquillage pour aller à un bal ! C'est inconcevable !

- Tu ne te maquille pas ? Mais sa ne ça fait…. Pourquoi ?

- C'est simple Ginny. Je ne me suis jamais maquillée et je n'en vois pas l'intérêt si un mec veux sortir avec moi se sera pour moi et pas pour celle que je suis sous le maquillage. Tu comprends ?

- Oui mais …. Bon stop arrêtons. Moi je pense que je vais mette du mascara et du gloss. Tu en dis quoi ?

- C'est toi qui vois.

- Et pour la coiffure ? Tu prends quoi Hermione ?

- Je vais me faire onduler les cheveux après les avoir rendus lisse comme ça sa ne fera pas comme d'habitude. Et pour toi ce sera quoi Gin ?

- Tu seras parfaite. Pour moi se sera un chignon avec quelque mèche qui dépasse.

- Non tu as de superbe cheveux de plus toutes les filles auront des chignons. Je propose que tu les gardes lisses puis je te tresse deux nattes te les attaches ensembles ensuite je te met un couronne de fleurs blanches sur la tête.

- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas tort ! C'est mieux.

- On y va alors ?

Alors s'engagea un combat acharné entre les cheveux de Ginny et la baguette d'Hermione ce fut au bout d'une demi-heure et de 5 essais que la rouquine put enfin se regarder dans la glace maquillée, coiffée et habillée.

Quand à la coiffure de la brune se fut beaucoup plus simple étant donné que les sorts pour lisser puis faire onduler ses cheveux étaient connus de toutes les sorcières de plus de 13 ans. C'est ainsi que 15 minutes plus tard Hermione à son tour fut prête.

Puis se fut la touche finale : le parfum. La jeune Weasley et son amie choisirent respectivement la rose et le lilas.

Et voilà qu'après plus de deux heures de préparation les deux Gryffondor furent enfin prêtes.

----------------------------------------------

Les pensées du professeur de DCFM :

J'y vais avec Severus donc il faut que je me fasse belle ! Qui l'aurait cru ? Un Maraudeur et Severus Rogue tombé amoureux…. Mais…. Moi qui avais cru qu'on avait fait une bêtise je me rends compte aujourd'hui que j'ai commis l'erreur quand j'ai décidé de me rendre au Québec. Après la mort de Lily et James je suis revenue pendant deux semaines mais lorsque Dumbledore m'a averti que je ne pourrai avoir la garde de Harry je suis revenu à la maison. Bien entendu j'étais allé voir les deux Maraudeurs, l'un au Chemin de Traverse et l'autre à Azkaban…. Sirius était le seul à savoir. Cependant Seveurs ne savait pas que Sirius savait ce que j'avais fait et que ce que j'avais fait m'avait déchirée le cœur.

C'est ainsi qu'après 16 ans d'absence je pensais que l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui s'était effondré que jamais je ne pourrais l'aimer de nouveau mais …. Durant 16 ans je n'ai fait que penser à lui…. A Severus… a ses bras musclé…. A son teint blanc….. a son odeur particulière que j'aime tant…. A ses cheveux qu'ils l'avaient spécialement pour moi….. a son nez….. a tout en fait…. J'était et je suis toujours accro a lui. Seulement quand je l'ai revu j'ai compris au premier regard. J'ai su que je l'aimais toujours et que lui aussi, tout autant que moi. Mais depuis que nous sommes de nouveaux ensemble on ne reparle plus du sujet qui fâche et que a fait que je l'ai quitté sans une explication…. Enfin si puisqu'il savait pourquoi. Si une fois on l'a abordé et ….. j'ai laissé couler mes larmes depuis longtemps retenues.. Puis tout doucement il m'a pris dans ses bras et en m'enlaçant m'a dit que je ne devait plus en parlait car ça me faisait trop de mal.

Stop ! Sally arrête de divaguée. Ouf je suis enfin prête. C'est vraiment dommage qu'on n'aille pas au bal mais heureusement qu'on ne devait pas faire les chaperons c'est vraiment ennuyant de le faire. J'ai vraiment hâte d'y être surtout qu'il m'a prévu une surprise ! Qui aurait pu croire que l'Enfer des Cachots soit romantique ? Moi il y a 20 ans je l'aurait envoyer a St Mangouste.

----------------------------------------------------------

Les mecs rentrèrent seulement une heure avant le bal. Lorsque les Gryffondors pénétrèrent dans la tour ils trouvèrent la salle commune déserte cependant on entendait clairement les cris et les rires des filles qui étaient en train de se préparer résonnés de toute parts. Dean fit avec un sourire :

- Je pense qu'elles vont nous réservés un belle surprise ! Elles vont nous épatés !

- Dean ta gueule, lui ordonna sèchement Dray.

- MAIS BIEN SUR ! BIEN SUR ! BIEN SUR QUE J'AI ENVIE DE LUI FAIRE PLAISIR ! BIEN SUR ALORS QU'IL NE VOIT MÊME PAS QUE JE L'AIM………… hurla une fille ce qui eu pour effet d'installer un silence de mort. Ainsi les filles se turent afin d'essayer d'en entendre plus quand aux garçons ils se demandaient qui était cette fille et qui était son âme sœur.

Durant cinq minutes se fut un silence total qui régna dans la tour des rouges et or puis les conversations reprirent puisque plus aucun hurlement ne parvint aux oreilles de ses occupants. Les filles continuèrent donc a se préparaient et les mecs allèrent se préparaient.

Drago semblait savoir ce qu'il allait mettre c'est pourquoi sans réfléchir il se dirigea tout droit vers la salle de bain. Ce ne fut pas le cas de Ryry qui n'avait toujours pas choisis ses vêtements quand le blond sorti de la salle de bain c'est alors que l'ex Serpentard lui dit :

- Si tu ne te dépêches pas Chang vas-t-en vouloir.

Ca électrisa le Survivant qui en moins de deux seconde s'élança vers la salle de bain pour en ressortir 20 minutes plus tard puis 10 minutes de plus pour être ENFIN prêt.

Ils devaient retrouvés leurs cavaliers devant la porte de la Grande Salle, ils s'apprêtaient a s'y rendre lorsqu'une belle jeune fille vêtue d'une robe rouge aux coutures d'argent fit irruption dans le dortoir alors le cœur du pauvre Harry manque a nouveau un battement et le rouge le submergea. Il allait bégueter un compliment quand Hermione l'interrompit :

- Merci…. Il faut absolument que je te demande quelque chose. Dray veux-tu bien nous laisser s'il te plaît.

Le blond croyant que son amie allait dévoilé son amour pour Harry les laissa seuls et sorti avec un sourire aux lèvres sans toutefois oublier de prendre une photo de la jeune Gryffondor.

- Alors tu voulais me demander quoi ?

- Il faudrait que…, lui dit-elle en s'approchant de son oreille pour le lui dire en secret.

b RAR :

Roman : Merci pour ta review, pour la suite, les chapitres sont retranscrit jusqu'au 22ème, et sur feuille j'ai débuté le chapitre 25. Pour ce qui est d'Harry heu…. C'est une question difficile, je n'ai toujours pas décidé si je finissais à la fin de cette année là ou s'il fallait faire une septième année. Heureuse que ça tu plût ! Bizes Dede.

Laissez pleins de commentaire et suite la semaine prochaine. /b 


	20. 19 Le Bal de Noel Partie 2

b Bonjour tout le monde, voilà la suite tant attendue (hum hum) du chapitre 18 j'espère que vous aimerai ce chapitre. Rar en fin de page.

Bonne Lecture,

Dede. /b 

Chapitre 19 : Le Bal de Noël partie 2

i - Alors tu voulais me demander quoi ?

- Il faudrait que…….. lui dit-elle en s'approchant de son oreille pour le lui dire en secret. /i 

- Tiens te voilà enfin ! s'exclama une rouquine.

- Désolé Gin il fallait que j'aille faire quelque chose avant.

- Ah ! Ben tu es excusé.

- Alors tu viens ? demanda Hermione survoltée.

- Tiens maintenant c'est toi qui es impatiente d'y aller, fit la jeune Weasley toute souriante.

- Allez viens, claironna la brune en entraînant son amie vers la Grande Salle.

Elles commençaient à descendre l'escalier qui y menait lorsque Ginny senti qu'Hermione. Elle se retourna pour trouver une Hermione rayonnante, elles continuèrent donc d'avancer vers le hall déjà bondé. Ginny se retrouva encore et cette fois ci elle ne vit Hermione nulle part. Seulement Harry et Drago qui s'avançaient vers elle.

- Tu es ravissante, la complimenta Harry.

- Eblouissante, renchérit l'ex Serpentard qui était incapable de dire autre chose tellement il avait le souffle court.

- Merci… Dites moi vous n'auriez pas vu Hermione ? leur demanda la rouquine inquiète.

- Ben….. Elle m'avait dit…. Enfin elle avait dit que….. Elle avait dit que vous auriez besoin de la cape alors je lui ai passé, bégaya Harry rouge de honte.

- Oh non ! Elle m'a bien eu ! se lamenta la jeune Weasley. J'ai même pas pensé à prendre une photo d'elle ! JE peux vous jurer que quand elle va rentrée elle va m'entendre !

Cette phrase déclencha un rire chez Drago.

- Tu n'y a peut être pas pensé mais moi si !

- On aurait cru entendre ta mère, confia Harry à Ginny avant de s'en aller en direction de sa petite copine.

C'est alors que les portes s'ouvrirent afin de laisser entrer les élèves.

Quand a Hermione elle se trouvait sous la cape d'invisibilité, elle était en train de jubiler, elle avait réussi a ne pas se rendre a ce maudit bal cependant c'est avec regret qu'elle pensa que Ginny s'était donnée beaucoup de mal pour rien, alors elle se promit d'aller tout de même pendant une demi heure dans la Grande Salle afin de faire penser a Ginny qu'elles s'étaient perdues de vu. Mais si Harry parlait…… La rouge et or n'osait imaginer la colère de son amie.

« Bon où vais-je donc bien aller maintenant. Se demanda-t-elle. La Salle sur Demande sera parfaite ! »

Se retrouvant devant la tapisserie elle eut la plus grande frayeur de toute sa vie.

---------------------------------------------------------

« Elle va avoir une de ces surprises ! Par Merlin je suis en retard ! Elle va trucidée… a moins que j'y arrive en moins de dix minutes…. Va falloir que je remette le sujet sur la table…. Je n'aurais jamais pu croire que tout cela lui ferait tant de mal…. Je l'ai vue…. Cependant elle n'avait pas remarqué que j'avais remarqué qu'elle était désolé et effondrée d'avoir fait ce qu'elle avait fait… même après toute ses années… l'avoir abandonnée lui a déchirée le cœur. Faut dire aussi que si Sally ne m'avait pas vu avant de la voire elle, elle aurait explosée en larmes. Heureusement que je l'ai mise en garde : elle s'est retenue. Ce que je peux être fier d'elle. Qui aurait imaginé 20 ans plus tôt qu'un Serpentard et un Maraudeur finiraient ensemble. J'aurai avadakevadradiser celui qui aurait osé prononcer ses paroles devant moi… mais maintenant je suis au comble du bonheur. Qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour elle… qu'est-ce que….. »

- i Granger ? /i s'étrangla le professeur.

- i Professeur ? /i s'horrifia la jeune fille qui voyait –pour une fois- son professeur vêtue autrement qu'avec du noir.

En effet l'Enfer des Cachot portait une chemise blanche accompagné d'un jean bleu qui lui allait à ravir contrairement aux idées préconçues des élèves qui pensées que seul le noir lui allait.

- Que faites vous donc ici ? demanda-t-il après un court silence.

- Heu….., bégaya la Gryffondore, heu….

- Exprimez vous donc ! s'emporta le prof après 2 minutes de bafouillement.

- heu…. Heu…….heu….

- Je vous ai connu plus loquace Miss Granger, grogna Severus qui perdait patience.

- Seveurs ? Herm….. Miss Granger ? s'étrangla une jeune femme.

- i Sally ! /i 

- i Professeur McGonagall ? /i 

- Bon je pense que le moment est venu, déclara l'arrivante.

- Le moment est venue, répéta doucement Hermione inquiète. Qu'est-ce que sa veux dire le moment est venu ?

- Tu le crois vraiment ? demanda Rogue sans prêté attention aux paroles d'Hermione.

Hermione fut surprise –encore une fois- de la douceur et de la chaleur que dégager a cet instant la voix du professeur tant redouter.

- Oui je le crois, répliqua fermement la jeune femme. Hermione viens s'il te plaît.

- Sally, C'est trop tôt, lui souffla Rogue.

La Gryffondore regarda les adultes parlés et pour cela elle se fit toute petite afin de ne pas se faire remarquer et réfléchi a ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier. Car d'une part tout cela était bien embarrassant pour elle comme pour les professeurs et d'autre part elle ignorait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire dans cette histoire. Cela dit elle devait bien avouer que tout cela l'intriguée au plus au point.

- Viens, lui fit Sally avant d'entrer dans la pièce après Severus qui selon toute apparence avait choisi le décor.

- Je crois qu'on peut faire une croix sur notre soirée, soupira Rogue.

- Mais non ! Elle se présente bien ! D e plus, plus on est de fous plus on ri, s'exclama sa compagne joyeusement.

- Je peux m'en allée si je vous dérange, interrompit Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

- Non voyons ! Reste sans toi cette soirée ne peux que se passer mal puisque le destin à voulu nous réunir.

- Désole professeur McGonagall mais je ne comprend pas bien.

- Assis toi Hermione.

- Sally je doute que se soit une bonne chose… même si le destin comme tu la dit en a voulu ainsi, tenta une nouvelle fois Rogue.

- Severus mon chéri si elle était devant la porte ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence !

- Bien sur que si, de défendit-il.

- Tu sais très bien qu'à Poudlard les choses ne se font jamais au hasard.

- Tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est trop tôt.

- Tu plaisante là ? J'espère pour toi ! C'est trop tôt ? s'écria la jeune femme.

- Calme-toi mon cœur.

- Et en plus faut que je me calme ! Hermione assis toi, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers la jeune fille qui ne s'était pas assise trop étonné d'être l'objet de leur dispute et même que ces deux professeurs soient amants. Severus ne va pas te manger , finit-elle sous le regard noir mais amuser de Rogue ainsi que sous celui perdu d'Hermione qui s'exécuta tout de même.

Retrouvant son sérieux elle attaqua avec un :

- Hermione, Severus et moi avons à te parler.

La brune cherchait désespérément une sortie de secours, une excuse, mais son côté Gryffondor avait soif de savoir ce qu'il allait ce passer et connaître ce qu'ils allaient lui dire. Ce dernier point gagna la partie et Hermione assis docilement sur sa chaise attendait avec appréhension ce qui allait suivre.

- Commence Severus s'il te plaît.

- On lui annonce la chose crûment ou avec délicatesse en racontant l'histoire d'abord ?

- Severus…. S'indigna sa compagne. Dit lui tout d'abord !... Avec délicatesse ! le prévint Sally.

La Gryffondor s'était attendu a tout, a tout sauf a ceux qui arriva !

(Nda : J'ai envie de couper maintenant ! comme ca vous devrez encore attendre deux semaine avant d'avoir la suite ! Ahahaha ! Chuis vraiment méchante ! Mais faut me comprendre ! Je me venge ! Dsl pour vous ! 'Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn Tu n'a pas le droit de leur faire ca !' Conscience chut ! ' JE t'aime plus…..' Comme si un jour tu m'avais aimer ! ' Si quand tu été ….' Même pas née je sais. Bon vous avez de al chance grâce a ma conscience vous aurez la suite ! Attendez j'ai combien de pages Word ? 3 …. Ce n'est pas assez … donc… suite)

Rogue prit une grande inspiration et commença son récit :

- Sally et moi étions chacun dans différentes maisons, ses deux maisons se haïssaient, de plus j'étais ami avec Lucius Malefoy et elle faisait partie des Maraudeurs et était l'amie de Lily Evans. Chaque jour se n'était que guerres, insultes, railleries, et sortilèges lancés. Puis un jour, nous étions en 7ème année, Dumbledore en eut assez, nous étions pire que Lily Evans et James Potter, et prétextant une heure de colle nous a conviés à nous rendre dans son bureau. C'est alors qu'il nous a donné comme punition une salle commune, deux chambre, et nous y a enfermé durant une période de un mois voir plus. Il a consenti a nous libéré seulement quand Sally et moi avons réussi a –selon ses propres termes- i Nous tenir comme des adultes civilisés /i .

Un court silence s'installa qui fut brisé par McGo qui demanda à son amant malicieusement :

- Ben pourquoi tu ne continues pas ?

- Je suis vraiment obligé ? se lamenta Severus qui étais sur que tout ce qu'il allait dire allait lui retomber sur le coin du nez !

(Nda : Aucune allusion n'a son nez okay ?)

- Absolument, affirma Sally.

Résigner il continua de mauvaise grâce son récit :

- Plus tard, 2 semaines plus tard pour être plus précis, Sally et moi nous nous sommes revus. A des intervalles espacés puis ses intervalles se sont de plus en plus rapprochés jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus se passer l'un de l'autre. Seulement les amis de Sally ont commencés à se poser des questions et donc à l'interroger. Ils se demandaient où Sally allait aussi souvent et parfois aussi longtemps. Il arriva enfin ce qui devait arriva, termina Rogue avec un sourire triste mais à la fois tellement, tellement heureux, comme si l'événement auquel il pensait avait été un pur bonheur quand il sait produit et que par la suite il devint un souvenir poignant.

- Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? ….. Oh , s'exclama soudainement Hermione qui venait peut être de comprendre. Mais je ne vois toujours pas ce que je viens faire dans cette histoire … à moins que…… non ce n'est pas possible…… c'est inimaginable….. Impensable…… farfelue……. Incohérent ! Je rêve….. Je nage en plein délire…..

- Hermione pourrais-je te demandai a quoi tu pense, demanda sa prof.

- Sally ….

- NON, répondit fermement sa compagne. Sev je veux savoir !

- De tout façon c'est impensable….. et puis il sont là……. Non c'est faux….

- Herm…. tenta Sally.

- NON ! CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS ÊTRE MES PARENTS ! explosa la brune.

- Calme toi Hermione, essaya de l'apaiser la femme.

- MAIS JE SUIS TOUT CE QU'IL Y A DE PLUS CALME !

Cette phrase fit sourire Severus car lui-même quand il était dans une colère noire disait les mêmes paroles.

- Herm….

- C'EST UN MANGEMORT !

- Il aide l'Ordre.

- UN TRAÎTRE !

- Bien sur que non.

- UN SERPENTARD

- C'est ce que pensent tout les Gryffondors.

- PLONGER DANS LA MAGIE NOIRE !

- Ce sont des foutaises de Gryffondors à l'encontre des Serpentard.

- MAIS !

- Déjà a l'époque de ma scolarité on disait la même chose, tout se que vous dites vos parents l'ont déjà ….

- IL NE M'AIME MÊME PAS !

- S'il ne t'aimait pas il ne t'aurait pas veillé.

- C'EST UN MENTEUR ! UN ÊTRE PERFIDE ! AUX BOTTES DE VOLDEMORT !

- Depuis qu'il travaille pour l'ordre…..

- C'EST TOUT DE MÊME UN SALAUD !

C'était le Crapaud qui avait fait déborder le Chaudron !

(nda : on ne rigole pas svp…)

Clac ! La baffe que venait de donner Sally retenti avec force dans la Salle sur Demande. La prof de DCFM ne pouvait tolérer un tel propos envers l'homme qu'elle aimait et chérissait.

- Tu ne le connais même pas ! Tu le juges sur des préjugés ! Je pensais la même chose que toi ! ….. Avant ! répliqua vivement Sally. Je t'interdis de dire ça de Severus ! Okay il ne t'a pas facilité la vie aux cours de ses six dernières années. D'accord il n'a était ni gentil, ni aimable envers tes amis, ni même était raison et aimable envers ceux de ta maison mais Severus avait ses raisons. Cet homme n'est est pas un traître non plus, ni plongé dans la magie noire, certes c'était un Mangemort mais c'est aussi un espion pour l'Ordre afin de racheter ses fautes . De plus il t'a veillé il y a un mois cela prouve que c'est un homme qui a du cœur, un homme bon….

- Mais… mais…, bégaya Hermione qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Puisque vous l'aimez tant pourquoi l'avait vous quitter ? Pourquoi nous avez-vous quitté ?

- On a cru que nous avions commis une erreur, une erreur contre nature…. Un Gryffondore et un Serpentard….. puis lorsque j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte Severus est venu m'apprendre que Voldemort voulez tuer les parents de Harry et Neville –qui n'étaient même pas nés- et qu'il ignorait ce qui devait faire, et ça sa le mettait vraiment en rogne. Je lui ai annoncé mon état, ajoutant une nouveau souci- et il s'être senti comme moi heureux puis inquiet. Inquiet pour toi, inquiet pour moi. Comment annoncer mon état a mes amis ? Comment allaient-ils réagir lorsqu'ils apprendraient que leur pire ennemi et moi entretenions depuis 3 à 4 ans une relation ? Qu'allait-il arriver ?

- Je peux vous poser une question s'il vous plaît ?

- C'est ce que tu viens de faire.

- Comment savez-vous que je suis belle et bien votre fille ?

Ce fut Severus qui répondit :

- D'une ton prénom : c'est moi qui l'ai choisi. Hermione, j'adorais ce prénom, maintenant encore il a une sonorité tellement douce, belle, sensible….. Et puis j'ai les yeux qui changent de couleurs. Ainsi lorsque je suis heureux ils sont bruns –chose qui s'est passer rarement depuis près de 16 ans- mais quand je suis triste j'ai les yeux verts – par contre ils ont souvent pris cette couleur. Et noir. Noir quand je suis en colère. J'ai eu vous que lorsque tu… vous….tu…

- Tu.

- Lorsque tu te mettais en colère tes yeux prenaient une couleur noire profonde.

- Je ne vois pas…. Commença Hermione qui fut interrompu par son père.

- Je sais que tu ne vois pas où je veux en venir seulement ta mère m'a montrer la lettre qu'elle avait donné à Miss Granger et à son mari. De plus tu ressemble à ta mère regarde par toi-même.

- Je ne …, repris Hermione.

- Regarde, insista Rogue.

Severus lui tendit alors un miroir vert avec des sculptures représentant un lion uni a un serpent sorti de nulle part. Toutes deux se regardèrent sans toutefois se touchées, et la jeune Gryffondor put remarquer qu'en effet elles se ressemblaient. Hermione avait des yeux noirs a la place de ses sublimes yeux chocolats et on pouvait remarquer que ses traits étaient les mêmes que ceux de sa prof alors elle se senti prit de nausées et sans prêter attention a Sally se rua vers la porte avant de s'élancer dans les couloirs en pleures.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé s'en aller ? demanda Sally les larmes aux yeux.

- Je t'avais bien di qu'elle aurait du mal à accepter.

- Elle la mal prit ? demanda McGo en ayant peur de la réponse. Dis le moi Sev !

- Oui Sally. Mais elle l'a mieux pris que ce que je pensais, ajouta-t-il en voyant les yeux de sa compagne se voiler.

- Elle va nous haïr, se désola Sally.

- Pour moi ça ne changera rien puisqu'elle me hait déjà, affirma Severus tristement. Le dîner tient toujours ?

- Oui, répondit la brune avec un pâle sourire.

- Si tu veux bien prendre la peine de t'assoir, l'invita le Maître des Potions avec un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant alors que ses yeux montrer dans toute sa grandeur sa profonde tristesse.

Dans la Grande Salle, la fête battait son plein. Drago et Ginny toujours enlacés –puisqu'ils dansaient des slows- parlaient de tout et de rien, sous le regard de Ron qui lui aussi danser avec Lavande lorsque Sa sœur et son copain s'embrassèrent. Le silence fut total. Seul le groupe de musicien continuait son programme sans rien avoir remarqué. Mais le rouquin ne vis rien de tout cela tellement occupé à embrasser sa propre cavalière. Alors sous les douze coups de minuit tous les couples s'embrassèrent tendrement.

Deux heures passées, Dumbledore les convia à aller se coucher ravi que ce bal fut une réussite.

b RAR :

Roman : Merci pour ta review !Bizes Dede.

Laissez pleins de commentaire et suite la semaine prochaine. /b 


	21. 20: Secret

g Bonjour ! 

Voici l'auteurE de cette … heu…. Fanfic ? Je trouve pas d'adjectif pour aller avec… Mais bon… 

Je suis pas là pour parler de ca… Enfin si un peu mais bon…

Alors je remercie Roman et kate de m'avoir laisser une review.

Et je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne lecture !

(Courez,courez, Holmes et Watson ! 

Ne laissez pas filer le bandit ! STOOPP

Deb c'est pas ca que tu dois dire… )

Bonne lecture.

PS : Rars en fin de page, comme me la demander ma gentille petite doudou( comme si j'avais que ca à faire…) /g 

Chapitre 20 : Amitié.

De retour dans la Grande Salle les Gryffondors trouvèrent une masse rouge vautré dans le canapé aux cheveux bruns en train de dormir un mouchoir à la main et sur le visage, deux grands sillons de larmes. Ginny et Drago main dans la main se regardèrent étonnés, ils ne furent pas les seuls puisque tous les Gryffondors avaient la même attitude. La rouquine ressentie alors une vague de tristesse, certes elle voulait toujours disputés son amie pour sa fugue mais l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait…….. En tout cas la jeune Weasley n'allait sûrement pas la réveiller. Seulement demain ça allait barder ! Il fallait quand même la laisser dormir. L'ex Serpentard s'avança vers la rouge et or endormie et demanda aux autres qu'on lui apporta une couverture c'est alors que Dean émit d'une petite voix :

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait mieux de l'emmenait directement dans sa chambre ?

- Tu viens d'avoir une excellente idée, lui confia Harry.

- Mais…. Les garçons n'ont pas accès aux dortoirs des filles ! répliqua avec méchanceté sa copine : Parvati.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Drago. Chez nous ont pouvais avoir l'accès des dortoirs des filles sans problème.

- Oui. Mais chez i nous /i c'est comme ça ! Alors je vois mal comment tu vas faire pour la mettre dans son lit à moins que ce soit Ginny qui la porte jusque là.

LA concernée lui lança un regard noir digne de Severus Rogue. Mais du reconnaître que la remarque de Parvatil était censé. Contre toute attente Drago la prit tout de même dans ses bras puissants et s'avançant vers l'escalier lui ordonna de le laisser passer car bien qu'il soit un garçon c'était pour une noble cause qu'il en demander l'accès. Parvatil eu un rire grotesque puis affirma qu'il n'avait aucune chance de parvenir à monter les escaliers, son rire s'éteignit brutalement lorsque Dray eut franchi 5marches sans s'être fait éjecter portant toujours la brune dans ses bras à la suite de Ginny.

Ce qu'il y avait de comique c'était de voir le silence qui régnait dans la salle. Tous étaient trop étonnés pour pouvoir aligner deux mots.

Arrivé devant le dortoir, Ginny donna a voix basse le mot de passe et précédant le blond entra dans la pièce aux couleurs chaleureuses, lui désignant un lit a baldaquin où les photos des Weasley, Harry Drago et elle-même s'étalaient sur tout le pan de mur au dessus de la tête d'oreiller. Cela le fit sourire. Il déposa délicatement la jeune femme surs ses draps mais avant qu'il eut peux la mettre correctement la rousse demanda :

- Et les vêtements ? Ils vont être tout froissés !

- Au diable les vêtements froissés ! s'exclama-t-il alors en finissant d'installer convenablement son amie.

- Oui. Mais c'est tout de même dommage, murmura sa copine.

S'avouant vaincue elle demanda a Dray si il pouvait s'en aller, et lorsqu'il l'interrogea sur le pourquoi du comment elle répliqua que bien qu'il soit très mignon elle aimerait pouvoir dormir et se mettre en pyjama tranquillement alors le blondinet s'en alla sans demandait son reste.

(nda : Ca fait un truc comme ca pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris : T' mignon mais là faut que je me change compris ?. Dsl j'avais envie.)

Cocorico ! (nda : Oulà chui vraiment tarée du ciboulot moi !)

Le lendemain, Ginny se réveilla la première, elle trouva comme tous les Noël une pile de cadeau au pied de son lit, lorsqu'elle ouvrit le dernier cadeau, celui d'Hermione, elle découvrit, en se retournant vers son lit, que son amie avait disparue. Alors là ça allait chauffer pour son matricule !

- J'EN AI MARRE ! MAIS ALORS VRAIMENT MARRE ! STOP ! MIONE SI JE TE TROUVE……… gronda la rouquine ce qui réveilla une bonne partie des filles ce qui n'arrangea pas l'humeur des ces dernières car –il faut le préciser- il était tout de même 7h30. Puisqu'elles étaient réveillées autant ouvrit les cadeaux se dirent-elles maussades.

Quand aux garçons l'humeur était joyeuse. Chacun déballait ses cadeaux heureux des présents qu'on leur avait offerts.

(nda : Pour faire beaucoup plus simple je met en colonne les cadeaux qu'ils ont reçus.)

Drago reçut donc d'Harry 1 montre comme celle de Dumbledore. Les fameux gâteaux de Mrs Weasley ainsi qu'un pull avec un serpent dessus. Ron quand a lui, lui avait offert un balai, Ginny un bracelet (masculin bien sûr !). Hermione avait songé à un médaillon avec une mèche de Vélane qui porte bonheur. Sa mère lui envoya une lettre et quand il voulut l'ouvrir une substance visqueuse et dégueulasse qu'il préféra jeter tout de suite. Il reçut même une peluche qui ressemble fort à Pansy et qui venait d'elle.

Ron eut droit à une boite de Chocogrenouille venant d'Harry. Les gâteaux ainsi que son horrible pull violet de sa mère. Une boite de Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux de ses frères jumeaux, un sac de mornille de Charlie, une batte de batteur de Bill, une nouvelle plume de sa sœur, une amulette de Drago, un bouquin d'Hermione et un médaillon en argent de Lavande.

Quand à Harry il reçut les gâteaux de Hagrid, ceux de Mrs Weasley avec un pull rouge et or accompagné d'une boite de pâtés fais maison, un bouquin sur le Quidditch de Ron et un sur la DCFM de Drago, un bracelet semblable a celui de Drago par Ginny. Cho lui avait envoyé un collier avec une épée miniature, une peinture moldue venant de sa tante –qui spécifier qu'on pouvait faire bouger les personnages avec un sort adapter-, un baladeur CD's de Dudley avec des CD's de Queen ainsi qu'un album photo d'origine mystérieuse. Hermione lui ouvrit le même cadeau qu'a Drago c'est-à-dire une amulette le protégeant.

Ce qui fut étrange c'est que lorsque le Survivant déballa ses cadeaux ce fut plus le baladeur qui intrigua ses amis que l'album photo. Intrigués ils lui demandèrent ce que cela pouvait bien être et son utilité, Harry éclata de rire et s'apprêter à leur expliquer lorsqu'une furie entra en trombe dans le dortoir :

- ELLE A DISPARU ! ELLE N'EST PLUS DANS SON LIT ! ELLE S'EST ENVOLEE !

- Calme toi, tenta son frère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le Survivant.

- CE QU'IL Y A C'EST QU'ELLE A DISPARUE !

- Qui ? questionna Drago.

- QUI ! TU OSES ME DEMANDER QUI ! HERMIONE BIEN SUR !

A cet instant Ryry eut une décharge électrique, Ron blêmit et quand à Dray il essaya - avec beaucoup de mal- de calmer sa petite copine qui gisait dans ses bras. Quand elle fut un peu plus calme il lui demanda avec douceur :

- Comment ça c'est passé ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Quand je me suis réveillée ce matin je ne l'ai pas trouvé dans son lit et ses cadeaux n'étaient pas défaits.

- Tu ne saurais pas –par hasard- où elle peut bien se trouver ?

Cela eût le don d'énerver la Cadette.

- TU CROIS VRAIMENT QUE SI JE SAVAIS OU ELLE SE TROUVAIT JE SERAIS ICI À ESSAYER DE VOUS FAIRE VOIR LA SITUATION EN FACE ? tempêta la rouquine.

- Gin calme toi. On va t'aider à chercher. On va regarder partout. Ne t'inquiète pas, s'apaisa le blond puis se tournant vers un Harry livide lui demanda s'il n'aurait pas la Carte sur lui.

- Bien sûr ! Mais pourquoi ? questionna le brun puis comprenant qu'il parlait de la Carte des Maraudeurs lui demanda perplexe. Au fait comment connais-tu l'existence de cette Carte ?

- Ahaha ! répondit-il sur un ton mystérieux.

- Tiens la voilà, fit simplement le Survivant en joignant le geste a la parole.

- Merci Ryry.

- Pas de quoi, Dray.

- Bon vous n'allez pas commencer à vous lancer des fleurs, intervînt Ron énervé.

- Bien sur petite Ronnie, firent les deux compères ensemble.

- « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaise » déclara le blond en tapotant sur la Carte.

Il scruta ensuit le parchemin mais ne trouva cependant aucune trace de la brune. Il l'a chercha dans la Grande Salle, dans les toilettes des filles, dans le bureau de Rusard, dans la tour d'Astronomie. Partout. Mais il ne l'a trouva point.

- Harry elle ne se trouve pas dans le Château. Elle est peut être dans la Cabane Hurlante.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller, proposa une Ginny survoltée et angoissée.

- Ron et ta sœur vous irez à la Cabane Hurlante voir si elle s'y trouve, quand à Drago e t moi nous allons faire le tour du château on ne sait jamais…. Attendez ! Prenez ma cape d'invisibilité !

- Okay. Bye.

Harry se tourna vers l'ex Serpentard et lui déclara :

- Tu es près ?

- Plus que jamais.

- Alors allons-y.

- Je te suis, acquiesça le blond.

C'est ainsi que tout deux partirent à la conquête d'Hermione. Bien qu'ils eussent cherchés dans tous les coins et les recoins de l'édifice ils ne trouvèrent aucunes traces de la Gryffondore. Ce fut Drago qui renonça le premier :

- On n'y arrivera jamais ! se lamenta-t-il. Elle n'est pas dans le château de plus c'est une sorcière hors norme ! Elle a très bien pu se cacher grâce à un sort lorsqu'elle nous a vu !

- Non la Carte nous l'aurait dit. Regarde. Elle n'y ai pas. Au fait tu ne connaîtrais pas le mot de passe de la Salle de Bains des Préfets par hasard ?

- SI ! Allons y ! J'y avais pas pensé !

Ils se dirigèrent donc en courant vers un pan de mur nu près d'un tableau où une femme dormait paisiblement il prononça : Aquae

- Bon bain, lui souhaita la dame.

- Merci, fit tout de même le blond cependant étonné.

Ils pénétrèrent donc dans la pièce, richement décoré – donc qui était très très très belle mais j'ai vraiment la flemme de la décrire dsl- et à leur plus grand regret ne trouvèrent Hermione.

C'est donc démoralisés qu'ils décidèrent de retournés vers la tour des Gryffondors. En chemin, dans le couloir qui menait a la Grosse Dame, ils retrouvèrent les Weasley qui affichaient les mêmes mines qu'eux. Déduction logique ils n'avaient pas trouvés Hermione, eux non plus. Pendant un instant leurs regards se croisèrent et tous quatre s'exclamèrent d'une même voie : « Je sais où elle est ! » Et tous quatre se rendirent d'un accord commun et sans même avoir avertis ses camarades au septième étage. Ils avaient vu juste puisqu' à la place de la désormais célèbre tapisserie se trouvait une porte. Ils essayèrent en vain d'entrer dans la salle.

Ils crièrent son nom : sans résultats. Ils essayèrent chaqu'un de lui parlait seul à seul, essayèrent de la résonnais, de lui dire qu'ils pouvaient l'aider et que son comportement était puéril : en vain. Ils tentèrent même la phrase : « Si tu ne sors pas on reste ! »

Puis soudainement la porte s'ouvrit. Les Gryffondors laissèrent apparaître un large sourire sur le visage qui s'effacèrent immédiatement lorsqu'ils virent que leur interlocuteur se trouvait être Rogue.

- Et bien, fit-il de sa voix glaciale. Que me vaut le déshonneur de votre visite matinale ?

- Heu………….

Ce fut Ginny qui eût assez de courage et de détermination pour affronter le regard de son professeur qui selon toute vraisemblance n'avait pas aimé être réveillé de si bonne heure et que plus est par des Gryffondors. Quoique si ça avait été Sally, il n'aurait pas été contre.

( nda : Ha !moi et mes pensées………)

- Hermione ne se trouve plus dans son lit…. Et on essaye, en vain, depuis –elle regarda sa montre et déclara – 1h 26 de la chercher. On avait pensé qu'elle était là puisqu'une porte était là…… Mais nous nous sommes trompés désolés, professeur.

- Ce n'est rien , répondit Rogue d'une voix totalement métamorphosée, elle était chaude, inquiète, suave tellement différente de celle qu'il avait adopté une minute auparavant., Si douce, et aucune trace de colère, de froid et de mépris clouèrent sur place les courageux Gryffondors. Allez vous en, finit-il par dire songeur avec toujours le même timbre dans la voie.

Puis il referma la porte sans un mot ni un regard pour la petite troupe.

- C'était qui ? demanda Sally.

- Potter et ses amis, répondit sourdement Severus.

- Qui a-t-il, s'inquiéta immédiatement sa compagne. Ils voulaient quoi ?

- Hermione…. Murmura Severus.

- Hermione, répétat-elle en écho. Que veulent-ils à Hermione ?

- Ils disent qu'elle est introuvable……

Sally prenant peur et se souvenant de leur i discussion /i d'hier soir s'exclama d'une voix forte :

- NON ! C'EST A CAUSE DE CE QU'ON LUI A DIT HIER !

- De ce que i tu /i lui a dit ! lui rappela son amant.

- JE SAIS ! MAIS MERLIN ! POURQUOI TU M'AS LAISSEE LUI DIRE !

- Pour te montrer, lui répondit-il avec un semblant de calme.

La Maraudeuse s'effondra dans les bras de Severus.

Il faut la retrouvée !

Je suis d'accord avec toi, seulement on doit commencer par où , demanda la prof.

- Je ne sais pas…… ils ont du sûrement faire toutes les pièces du château , mais…. Ils ont peut être oublié la volière……. Allons voir veux-tu ?

Ainsi d'un coup de baguette ils s'habillèrent chaudement et partirent en direction de la volière à la recherche de leur fille.

Ils volèrent alors jusqu'à la volière où ils ne trouvèrent personne.

Les amants, aux prix de maints efforts intellectuels, trouvèrent un lieu que les Gryffondors avait sûrement écarté de leur liste. Quand l'idée leur viens qu'elle pourrait sûrement se trouvait dans la forêt interdite, ils s'y rendirent donc. La Maître des Potions utilisa un sort afin de retrouver l'aura de sa fille et par la même occasion sa fille elle même. Bien sur son sort fonctionna et l'emmena ainsi que sa compagne au fin fond de la forêt, dans une clairière où une cabane en bois, dissimulée habilement par des branchages, siégeait. Ils avancèrent prudemment jusqu'à la porte et toquèrent trois fois.

Aucune réponse ne leur vient au bout de cinq minutes. Mais ne se décourageant pas ils recommencèrent. Cette fois-ci la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une fille aux cheveux bruns emmêlés qui portait une robe de bal rouge et aux yeux bouffis. Lorsqu'elle reconnu les arrivant sa première réaction fut de leur fermer la porte au nez cependant ce n'était pas du goût de Severus qui avait prévu ceci et qui avait mis en conséquence son pied en travers de la porte. Hermione ne résista pas longtemps et abandonna la partie en les laissant à regret entrés. Elle les invita à s'asseoir sur deux des chaises déjà présentes dans la pièce pendant qu'elle même s'effondrait dans un fauteuil un peu rapiécé. C'est d'une voix éteinte qu'elle leur demanda ce qu'il lui voulait encore.

- Qu'il ne t'arrive rien, lui répondit doucement Sally heureuse de savoir la Gryffondore saine et sauve.

- Et comment avez-vous su où je me trouvais ?

- Par tes amis. Ils ne t'ont pas trouvées dans ton lit ce sont inquiétés et ont entrepris de te chercher dans tout le château. Ils sont allés à la Salle sur Demande et m'ont trouvé. Ainsi Sally et moi sommes partis à t'as recherche et nous avons pensé que tu pouvais sûrement être dans la forêt et grâce à un sort de repérage d'aura nous t'avons trouvés. Tes amis n'ont pas du y penser car ils ne sont toujours pas ici.

La brune avait remarqué qu'il n'avait pas utilisé le terme ta mère et moi, pour cela elle lui en était reconnaissante. Cependant elle leur répliqua vivement ceci :

- Depuis quand vous souciez vous de moi ?

Des soupirs de découragement s'élevèrent des adultes. Mais c'est qu'elle était bornée leur fille.

- Oh ! Depuis longtemps, répondit Severus qui voyant son regard noir préféra s'expliquer. Ta mère t'envoyer des cadeaux pour ton anniversaire et ton noël, moldu naturellement car il ne fallait pas que tu sache avant l'heure que le monde de la magie existait. Elle t'envoyait surtout des livres sur les sorciers et la magie. Quand à moi chaque année je te laisser de l'argent sur un compte à Gringott. Certes tout ce nous pouvions t'offrir n'était pas comparable a l'amour de tes parents adoptifs et à notre absence … vite oublier par les soins et l'attention qu'ils te portaient.

- Mais…. Commença la brune qui fut interrompu par des coups à la porte. C'étaient ses amis qui lui sommés d'ouvrir.

Les trois personnes se regardèrent, les deux adultes décidèrent d'un accord commun de pratiquer un sort d'invisibilité alors qu'Hermione allait répliquer que ses discutions avec ses amis ne les regarder en aucune manière et que de plus ils n'avaient aucun droit sur elle quand Harry la supplia d'une voix pleine de désespoir de les laisser entrer.

- Hermione je t'en pris s'il te plaît…… ouvre nous….. Nous sommes inquiet pour toi !

- C'est bon attendez j'arrive.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, regarda ses amis la dévisageait heureux de l'avoir retrouvée après leur avoir ouvert la porte. En effet Harry se jeta à son coup, Dray et Ron lui sourirent de toutes leurs dents et Ginny avait une drôle d'expression sur le visage :

- Ca va ! Ca va ! Je suis en vie comme vous pouvez le constater

- Oui ! Mais tu as l'air malheureuse, remarqua Harry.

- Triste, continua Dray.

- Anéanti, termina Ron.

Ces mots résonnèrent avec force aux oreilles de Sally et Severus, alors ils lui avaient fait autant de mal ? Ils avaient brisé sa vie ? Où simplement le faisait-elle pour leur faire peur ?

- Je vous assure que je vais bien.

- AS-TU SEULEMENT PENSÉ NE SERAI-SE QU'UNE SEULE SECONDE QU'ON POUVAIT SE FAIRE DU SOUCIS POUR TOI ? explosa la rousse.

- ………………………………………………

- ET PUIS HIER SOIR J'AI PAS TROP APPRECIER TON COUP NON PLUS ! TU M'AS LACHEMENT LAISSER TOMBER SANS RIEN ME DIRE ! ET NE ME DIT PAS QUE TU M'AVAIS PREVENUE ! TU ETAIS LA PLUS BELLE ! TU ALLAIS LUI PLAIRE ! POURQUOI AS-TU FAIT CA ? HEIN ! POURQOUI !

- Je n'avais pas le cœur à y aller, murmura la brune sur un ton d'excuse.

- On peut le comprendre, commença le Survivant trop heureux de l'avoir retrouvée pour la sermonnée.

- NON ON NE PEUT PAS LE COMPRENDRE ! C'EST CA ON NE PEUT PAS LE COMPRENDRE ! OKAY TU VENAIS DE TE FAIRE LARGUEE MAIS TU ETAIS SI BELLE QUE TU NE SERAIS PAS RESTER LONGTEMPS SEULE ! TU AURAIS DU VOIR LA TÊTE DE DEAN QUAND IL T'A VU DANS TA ROBE ! ET CELLE DE PARVATIL VALAIT AUSSI LE COUP D'OEIL! MAIS JE SAIS PERTINAMENT QUE TU NE VOULAIS PAS Y ALLER ! TU NE TIENS QU'A UNE SEULE PERSONNE ET CETTE PERSONNE C'……………….

- Ginny arrête, lui intima violement Hermione avec une voix glaciale accentuée avec ses larmes, ses yeux bouffi, son teint pâle et sa tristesse lui faisait ressembler à une âme en peine.

- Mais…… fit Ginny calmé et choquée de la voix de son amie.

- Pas de mais. C'est ma vie j'en fais ce que je veux et il y en a qui ferait mieux de ne pas l'oublier

Les professeurs étaient surs que ses mots étaient destinés à eux et à eux seuls.

- C'est ça ! recommença la rouquine. ON NE DOIT SURTOUT PAS S'INQUIETER POUR TOI !

- Oui c'est ça, souffla la brune sur un ton de défi.

La jeune Weasley allait répliquer seulement son petit ami l'en empêcha en s'avançant vers Hermione avant de lui murmurer au creux de l'oreille :

- Un jour tu m'as aidé lorsque j'en avais besoin, aujourd'hui je me dois de te rendre l'appareil. Alors je laisse couler et sache que je te soutiendrai en te laissant vivre ta vie.

- Oh ! Merci Dray, fut la seule réponde que pût formuler la Gryffondore mais il l'enlaça et cella réchauffa un peu le cœur de la jeune fille.

- Ginny. Arrête s'il te plaît. Elle est désolée mais sa peine est trop grande. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a mais c'est du sérieux, continua-t-il sur le même ton dans l'oreille de sa belle qui acquiesça et lança à son amie :

- Pardonnée, seulement tu ne me referas pas le même coup deux fois et au prochain bal tu iras.

- Je ne te promets…. commença Hermione qui se ravisa par un : on verra bien.

- Allez viens, l'invita Ron en lui tendant la main.

La jeune fille ne savait que faire allait-elle partir en laissant les professeurs seuls et s'en mise en garde ou allait-elle les affronter et leur dire sa façon de pensée ? Elle opta pour la seconde solution et c'est pour ça qu'elle demanda a ses amis de l'attendre 5 minutes dehors le temps qu'elle change de robe.

- Juste le temps de me changer, cette robe de bal n'est pas vraiment pratique, bien qu'elle soit belle, fit-elle a l'adresse de Harry, pour marcher.

- On comprend, va on t'attend dehors, la rassura Harry en s'en allant.

Ainsi tous quatre laissèrent Hermione apparemment seule.

- Partez, ordonna-t-elle durement à un coin de la pièce qui laissait apparaître deux adultes.

- Hermione, s'il te plaît, comprend nous….tenta vainement Sally.

- JE VOUS AI DIT DE PARTIR ! hurla la Gryffondor.

- Hermione, essaya encore la femme.

- JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS VOIR ! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS VOUS ADRESSEZ LA PAROLE !JE NE VEUX PLUS AVOIR AFFAIRE A VOUS ! JE VOUS HAIS TOUS LES DEUX AUTANT QUE VOUS ÊTES ! répliqua la jeune fille sur le même ton. NE REVENEZ JAMAIS PLUS ICI ! NE M'ADRESSEZ PLUS DU TOUT LA PAROLE !

Sur ces entrefaites elle enleva rageusement sa robe révélant un débardeur et un short.

- ADIEU, cracha-t-elle avant de s'en aller avec sa robe sous le bras sans ajouter un seul mot.

Un silence s'installa alors entre les adultes, seulement rompu par les sanglots de Sally.

- Severus. Pourquoiiii ! Pourquoiii ? Pourquoooiii elle nous a dit ça ?

- Calme-toi. Chuuttt Tiens prends ça, lui dit-il en lui tendant un mouchoir.

- Pourrquoooiii ? redemanda-t-elle en pleurant toujours plus.

- Je……

- C'est de ta faute ! s'exclama-t-elle alors toujours en pleurs. Tout ça c'est uniquement de ta faute ! C'est de ta faute si elle a ton foutu caractère de Serpentard !

- Quoiii ? s'étrangla Severus qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'est de ma faute si elle a … de MA faute?

- Ouiiiiiiiiiii.

- C'est cela ! Elle a mon put de caractère et elle est a Gryffondor ! Bien sur ! Quelqu'un avec un caractère de Serpent de ne pas aller chez les Lions ! Alors là, elle est bien bonne celle là ! De ma faute !

Cela eût pour effet de calmer un peu Sally.

- Sally, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. On l'a perdu. On n'y peut rien. C'est fini… Dumbledore nous l'avait bien dit……… On a fait une erreur une terrible erreur en ne la gardant pas….. Maintenant on en paye les pots cassés…… Tout compte fait elle ne l'a pas si bien pris que ça….

- Oh Severus !

g RARS :

kate: Merci de ta review si.. punchante J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu autant que les autres. Biz Dede.

Roman : Moi du culot ? Nonnn j'en ai pas. Je te remercie de m'avoir laisser une review. Et puis tu sais si j'ai fait qu'Hermione sois la fille de Rogue c'était juste pour embeter ma sœur Elle m'a defendu d'en faire un couple ( tout ca parce que ma fic c'était un Harry/Hermione pff Aurore et son droit chemin pff) alors je les ai fait devenir Père et fille. J'aime mon esprit dérangée. Bon j'évite de te saoulé plus. J'espère que ca t'a plus. Biz dede.

SUITE DIMANCHE PROCHAIN ATTENTION LA SUITE RISQUE D'ÊTRE UN PEU PLUS LONGUE… A ÊTRE POSTER… /g 


	22. 21: reprise des cours

BONJOUR A TOUS !!!! Alors pour commencer je vous souhaite un Happy Halloween et plein de friandises :D mais n'en profiter pas trop c'est mauvais pour la santé… des dents !!! 

Ola faut que j'arrête !! Etant donné que je retranscris un chapitre j'ai l'impression que je pourrais écrire et écrire et encore écrire indéfiniment……. Alors pour tout vous dire, j'ai peu d'inspiration pour cette fic en ce moment alors la suite sera peut être longue a venir…. Dsl d'avance. 

De plus je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je dois faire :

Sois Voldy meurt pendant cette année et un nouveau Lord Noir apparait.

Soit Voldy meurt pas mais le traitre prendra sa raclé…

Ou Encore, Voldy meurt et j'arrête.

AIDEZ MOI !! 

Je sens que si je n'ai pas élucider cette question je ne pourrais pas continuer…. A partir de ce chapitre, si mais calcul son juste il ne restera plus que 9 chapitre à poster, et 5 a écrire….

Merci de répondre a cette petite question choix 1,2 ou 3 ??

Bon je vais répondre aux review maintenant et arrêtez de vous souler comme je le fais maintenant (°enfin un bon truc°) grr.

RARS :

Ptitoon : Merci de ta review, et comme tu l'a vu plus haut ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas poster (comme le pense ma très chère sœur) que vous n'avez pas la suite c'est parce que je n'ai AUCUNE idée :D. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira… Et tu es sur que mon esprit te dérange pas ?? parce que je suis vraiment dérangée la dedans tu sais ?

Roman : Ha voila mon lecteur le plus fidèle !! Heureuse de savoir que tu aimes °encore° J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, moi j'ai bien aimé l'écrire… ° pas comme le 25 ou elle n'arrive pas à écrire plus de deux paragraphe d'affilé°. Bon merci petite voix de tout lui dire !! kiss.

BON AIDEZ MOI !!!! A ECRIRE ET A TUER CETTE PETITE VOIX !! Grr…. Merci les mangas sinon…. ° voilà qu'elle disjoncte encore° 

Bonne lecture.

A SA PETITE VOIX : Viens la maintenant que je te tue .

PETITE VOIX : Attrape moi !!

AUTEURE AU BORD DE LA DEPRESSION : NOSEI !! Rgg . ! JE vais te tuer !!!!

PETITE VOIX : Heureusement que tu peux pas me toucher 

AUTEURE : . JE t'aurais un jour !! JE t'aurais !!!

Chapitre 21 : Reprise des cours.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que les cours avaient repris leurs cours et deux que la Gryffondore avait appris la véritable identité de ses parents. Cependant la jeune fille n'y croyant pas trop avait tout de même décidée d'envoyer une lettre a ses parents moldus enfin d'avoir la confirmation de ce qu'avait dit Sally et Severus. Ceux-ci lui assurèrent qu'en effet elle avait été adoptée et pour approuver leur dire ils joignirent la lettre suivante :

« i Monsieur, Madame Granger,

Suite a votre demande d'adoption déposée chez Aurore & Cie la société d'aide à l'adoption je voudrai vous rencontrez afin de faire plus ample connaissance.

Ayant pris connaissance de votre dossier, mon ami et moi avons juger que vous pourriez vous occupée convenablement de notre fille, Hermione.

Je vous propose donc de venir vous voir le Vendredi suivant cette semaine sous les coup de 14h. Si l'heure et la date vous convienne veuillez me contacter a l'adresse suivante : Sally McGonagall, 15 rue de Laaam, 369 Londres.

J'espère que cette lettre vous parviendra en temps et en heure,

Sincèrement votre,

Sally McGonagall.

Ps : Je tient tout de suite a vous prévenir ma fille dispose de pouvoirs car c'est une sorcière tout comme son père, sa grand-mère, son arrière grand père et moi même. Ses pouvoirs pourront vous paraître extraordinaire alors que dans mon monde ils sont ordinaires. J'ai voulu vous prévenir afin qu'il y eu pas de mésentente entre nous et afin que vous réfléchissiez tête reposée a cette question : Souhaitez-vous élever une fille de sorciers ??

Pss : J'aimerai que vous m'accordiez une faveur, si et seulement si vous décider d'accepter ma demande, c'est que j'aimerai que vous gardiez les deux prénoms de ma fille : Hermione Sally. J'attend avec impatience votre réponse. /i »

La missive était constellée de tâches humides qui avait fini par séchées et qui déformées le parchemin cependant Hermione ne pouvait concevoir le fait que ses deux professeurs fussent ses parents génétiques.

D'un point de vue travail notre Gryffondore préférée était toujours aussi brillante et talentueuse cependant elle s'était renfrognée comme lors de sa première année voir même plus. Son attitude en classe était révoltante pour les professeurs, elle ne prêtait aucune attention a ce qui était en train de se dire et elle ne répondait plus a aucune question posée par les enseignants. De plus la jeune fille n'avait ni souri ni rit depuis son escapade, et on pouvait toujours voir son visage ravagée, triste, perdue.

Harry avait même délaissée sa petite copine pour veiller sur sa meilleure amie. Et ses amis avaient beau se creuser la tête, retourner le problème dans tout les sens ils n'arrivaient pas a trouver ce qui avait peu rendre leur amie ainsi, bien qu'ils se doutassent que son attitude avait un rapport direct avec ce qui s'était passer lors de la soirée du bal de Noël. Ils s'étaient donc mis en tête de chercher l'endroit où Hermione avait pu se rendre.

Mais a Poudlard les élèves ont l'œil vif et ils ne tardèrent pas a remarquer que leur prof de DCFM avait l'air elle aussi mal en point. En effet Sally en était venue a se demander pourquoi son compagnon l'avait laisser faire ou lieu de la retenir… Bien sur elle ne pouvait pas nier que Severus ne l'avait pas prévenue… Elle se rendait compter donc toute seule que c'était sa faute a elle et a elle seule si leur fille était si malheureuse. Elle s'interrogeait aussi. Et si elle n'avait pas insistée pour qu'Hermione pût connaissance de sa véritable identité ?? Peut être que tout cela ne serait jamais arriver…. Elles auraient peut être pût être amies…. Elle aurait peut être pût être une confidente pour la Gryffondore…. En bref elle était désespérée ….. et honteuse de ce qui avait put se passer…..

Quand a Severus, il s'acharnait au travail pour oublier… pour oublier tout ce qu'avait pût lui dire la Gryffondore bien qu'il savait déjà qu'elle ne le portait pas dans son cœur, qu'elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup et qu'elle avait une aversion pour lui cependant les paroles qu'elle avait prononcée l'avait profondément blessé même si par habitude il n'avait rien laisser paraître. Ainsi ses élèves subissaient continuellement sa mauvaise humeur et sa colère inexpliquée.

Bien entendu, certains élèves adorant les commérages avaient finis par faire le rapprochement entre la tristesse d'Hermione et la colère du Maître des Potions et avaient faits circuler la rumeur selon laquelle Hermione et le redoutable Rogue seraient amants et qu'ils se seraient violement disputés. Cette rumeur fut aussitôt démenti par une Hermione folle de rage, qui monta même sur la table de la Grande Salle, hurlant a tous qu'elle n'aurait jamais AUCUNES relations familiales ou sentimentales avec cet homme. Ce dernier mot crachait avec autant de fureur avait résonné dans les oreilles du concerné faisait aussi mal que si on lui avait planter une épée dans le cœur, ce qui le rendit encore plus triste. Quand a Sally ses mots achevèrent de l'achever, McGonagall en fut scandalisée et Dumbledore vraiment étonné mais il donna tout de même une retenue à la brune a faire avec la concierge qui la fit travailler comme une malade.

Le fait que la jeune fille se fut ainsi insurgée dans la Grande Salle aux oreilles et à la vue des professeurs finirent de démentir a jamais la sois-disante relation.

Ce jeudi, le premier cours fut comme a l'accoutumée Potions. Rogue les fit entrer de sa voix glaciale et tranchante. Il fit l'appel toujours sur le même ton et lorsqu'il tomba sur le nom de Granger il marqua une courte pose avant de le prononcer d'une vois éteinte qui ne dura que quelques secondes. Ainsi il annonca la potion du jour : le Véritasérum.

- Nous allons donc aujourd'hui et cela durant un mois, effectuer la potion du Véristasérum. Du fait de sa durée de préparation assez longue nous effectuerons d'autres potions. La première heure constituera a vous faire faire un rapport sur les effets que peut avoir la potion. L'heure suivant sera consacrée a l'élaboration de ladite potion et la dernière a la préparation d'une autre potion.

Rogue espérant avoir l'attention de notre Gryffondore demanda sans grand espoir :

- Alors qui peut me dire en quoi consiste l'utilisation de la potion ?

Quelques personnes levèrent le doigt mais a son grand regret Hermione n'en faisait pas partie… Elle ne semblait même pas faire attention a ce qui se passait autour d'elle… En fait elle pensait que le jeudi qui jusqu'alors avait été son jour préférée car elle étudiait ses deux matières préférées était devenu le pire jour de la semaine.

- Bien Miss Bulstrode, fit-il résigné.

- C'est une potion qui après avoir été ingurgitée permet – a celui qui l'a administré- d'arracher la vérité a celui qui la but.

- Bien 10 points pour Serpentard. Parfait.

Dray murmura dégouté à Harry et Ron un « c'est normal qu'elle en sache les effets vu le nombre de fois qu'elle l'a préparée »

- Alors commençons. Vous allez me rédiger ce qui vous connaissez –si vous connaissez, fit-il en regardant les Gryffondors sous les regard moqueurs des quelques Serpentard présents tout en évitant de regarder Hermione- sur les effets de la potion en 25 cm minimum. Vous avez une heure.

Ainsi durant une heure les élèves copièrent ce qu'ils savaient des effets de la potion, le délai écouler le professeur fit venir a lui les copies de ses élèves.

- Bien maintenant nous allons commencer la préparation, vous avez largement le temps de la préparer correctement, puis dans une heure vous recommencerez la potion de ratatinage, de tête cette fois.

Cette déclaration laissa les élèves sans voix, comment voulait-il qu'il prépare une potion qu'ils avaient réaliser quelque années plus tôt ?? De tête par surcroît ! Seule Hermione ne pipa mot et débuta son travail sans rechigner .

Durant la préparation de la potion de Ratatinage –que Harry avait beaucoup de mal a effectuer- celui-ci ressenti une vague de douleur sur le moment il n'y prêta aucune attention mais ce rendit bien vite compte que ce fut une erreur.

Le cours se termina enfin a la plus grande joie des élèves qui heureux de pouvoir enfin sortir de cet enfer déguerpirent en vitesse.

Cependant Harry, Ron et Drago restèrent cinq minutes de plus ce qui était exceptionnel, mais le pire (ou le meilleur) c'était qu'ils avaient suivis consciencieusement le cours où ils prirent beaucoup de notes et avaient écrits tout ce que Rogue avait bien pût leur dire sur le sujet.

Tout trois avaient décidés de leurs côtés, de faire prendre a Hermione un peu de Veritasérum si celle-ci ne leur révéler pas d'elle-même ce qui l'avait rendu tel quel.

Tout quatre mangèrent en silence plongés dans leurs pensées respectives mais l'arrivée de Ginny amena aussitôt la conversation. Drago expliqua en douce ce qu'il voulait faire a Hermione en demandant a sa copine son accord. Cette dernière approuva et décida même de les aider en participant. Arriva le désert qui fut interrompu par l'arrivée inopportun d'un hibou Grand Duc qui vient se déposer devant Harry et lui tendit une patte d'un air supérieur.

i Potter,

Ah Potter, Potter, Potter… Bonne nouvelle pour moi mais mauvaise pour toi…. Tu viens de recevoir ou du moins de perdre la première partie de ton cadeau… Commence dès maintenant a pleurer car bientôt il ne te restera plus beaucoup de larmes dans ton corps que tu pourra verser…

Et sache que dans ma grande bonté tu auras bientôt un troisième cadeau qui risque, j'en suis sur, de ne pas te plaire..

Au plaisir de te tuer, /i 

Au fur et a mesure de la lecture de la lettre, les amis du Survivant le virent perdre les couleurs qu'il avait et son visage se décomposait a vue d'œil. Ils ne furent pas les seuls même les professeurs le remarquèrent et Dumbledore accourra de suite, et après la rapide lecture demanda à sa protégé de le suivre avec la directrice adjointe et sa fille.

Tout trois arrivés dans le bureau, le directeur leur fit signe de s'asseoir ce que firent les femmes tandis que Harry toujours pale restait debout. Il interrogea du regard le Survivant.

C'est d'une voix brisait que Harry dit difficilement :

- Je voulais vous prévenir mais je ne sais pour qu'elle raison cela met sorti de la tête peut être parce que je l'avais déjà protéger a ma manière…. Je n'en sais rien.. peut être parce que je ne croyait pas Voldemort je n'en sais rien.

- Harry veux-tu bien m'expliquer s'il te plaît ? Car vois-tu j'ai du mal a te suivre.

- Veuillez m'excusez professeur. Alors pour mon anniversaire Voldemort m'avait envoyer une lettre disant que durant l'année scolaire je perdrai deux personnes qui me sont chères…. Cependant bien que je me sois creusai la tête je n'ai pu trouver qui était la deuxième personne. L'une ne pouvait qu'être Cho- car même si Ron et Hermione sont comme mon frère et ma sœur je doutai qu'il voulait faire du mal a ma famille….. Il préférait me faire mal a l'intérieur directement… Alors quand a la deuxième personne si Sirius n'est pas… enfin s'il n'avait pas……. S'il était toujours….

- Oui Harry nous avons compris il serait ta deuxième personne. Mais es-tu bien sur que seul Miss Chang est l'élue de ton cœur ?? demanda le Directeur.

- Bien sur !! Pourquoi ??

- N'aurais-tu pas une autre personne que tu aime plus que tes amis ??

- Ce que veux dire Albus c'est es-tu sur que tu n'aime pas deux filles en

même temps ?? Que l'une d'elle n'est que ton premier amour et l'autre l'amour de ta vie ? intervînt Minerva voyant que Harry ne voyait vraiment pas ou voulez en venir Dumbledore.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas, dit-il après un moment de silence. Je suis désolé mais là maintenant, je ne vois rien tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il a Cho et qu'il est peut être en train de la torturer alors que nous sommes là en train de discuter …..

C'est alors que Harry explosa, comme s'il venez seulement de se rendre compte de la situation dans laquelle sa petite amie se trouvait.

- DITES MOI POURQUOI VOLDEMORT M'EN VEUX A MOI PARTICULIEREMENT !!! POURQUOI !!!!!

- Harry calme toi, tenta vainement Sally.

- On ne peux pas être sur que Miss Chang sois en dehors de l'école, assura Minerva.

- NE ME DEMANDEZ PAS DE ME CALMER !!!! COMMENT JE LE POURRAI ALORS QUE MA PTITE AMIE EST EN TRAIN DE SE FAIRE TORTURER !!!!! JE SAIS QU'ELLE N'EST PLUS LA !!!

- Comment ça ? demanda Dumbledore calme et intriguait ce qui eut pour effet de mettre encore plus en colère le Survivant si cela était possible mais pour respect par Dumbledore il essaya de sa calmer c'est pour cela qu'il mit 10 minutes avant de répondre.

- Je lui ai offert un bracelet. Celui-ci me permettait de savoir si elle se trouvait en danger ou en sécurité et cela dans un rayon de 5km… Après cette distance il n'indique que si elle se trouve en danger et là je sais qu'elle n'est plus là car je ne sens plus aura.

- C'est vraiment intéressant, commenta le Directeur toujours sur le même ton. Et surprenant aussi, c'est bien trouver, discret et efficace, es-tu vraiment sur qu'elle se trouve entre les mains de Voldemort ?

- Certain !!! s'exclama scandalisait Harry qui s'énerva encore. SINON JE NE SERAIS PAS LA !!! MAIS POURQUOI JE SUIS LA MOI !!! A DISCUTER AVEC VOUS QUI NE VOULEZ RIEN ENTENDRE !!! ALORS QU'IL LA TORTURE !!! HEIN ?? POURQUOI ???

- Harry calme toi, répéta Sally en le prenant instinctivement dans ses bras. On fera tout pour la retrouver, je te le promet.

- AH oui ??? fit-il en se dégageant violement des bras de sa prof. ET QU'EST-CE QUI ME PROUVE QUE VOUS VOUS INTERRESEZ VRAIMENT A LA VIE DE MA PTITE AMIE !! QU'EST-CE QUI ME PROUVE QUE VOUS ALLEZ VRAIMENT FAIRE CE QUE VOUS AVEZ DIT ??? QUE VOUS ALLEZ VRAIMENT TOUT METTRE EN ŒUVRE POUR LA RETROUVER ???

- Parole de Maraudeur, laissa échapper Sally qui avait tellement répété cette phrase pour sceller un serment qu'elle ne peut se retenir ce qui eut pour effet d'afficher un sourire sur le visage de Dumbledore et de McGonagall et fit perdre a Harry son agressivité.

- Vous avez été un Maraudeur ?? fit Harry interloqué en oubliant pour le moment sa copine.

- Excat.

- Vous avez donc connu mon père, demanda-t-il avidement.

- Si j'ai connu James !!

- Ma mère, toujours sur le même ton.

- Ah Lily… la meilleure fille que ton père puisse trouver.

- Sirius, plein d'espoir.

- Bien sur.

- Et Remus, sur le même ton.

- Evidement !!

- Potter, Sally, les interrompit la vieille.

- Je pense que ca suffira pour l'instant. Il va bientôt falloir que vous alliez en cours. Au fait Harry.

- Oui professeur Dumbledore ?

- Non rien. Bonne journée Harry, et ne t'inquiète pas.

- Je m'inquièterait de toute façon, répondit-il avec un faible sourire. Merci a vous aussi professeurs.

- Sally tu veux bien l'accompagner a ton cours.

- Bien sur. A plus tard.

Durant le chemin Harry ne fit que poser des questions sur la vie qu'avait eu Sally durant ses années a Poudlard mais quand ils arrivèrent devant la salle ils durent interrompre leur conversation, Sally le fit entre et ils attendirent en silence l'arriver des autres élèves. Des que Hermione fit son entré une atmosphère lourde s'installa. Ainsi débuta le cours.

- Veuillez prendre vos baguettes et suivez moi. Laissez vos sac ici s'il vous plaît.

S'exécutant les élèves la suivirent pour se retrouver devant la Salle sur Demande qui laissa apparaître une porte quand leur professeur fit trois aller et retour devant la porte. Tous y pénétrèrent sauf Hermione qui semblait tétanisait sur place sous les rires moqueurs des Serpentards.

- Miss Granger voulez vous bien entrer s'il vous plaît.

- Je m'excuse mais j'en suis dans l'impossibilité, répondit Hermione d'une petite voix.

- Et pourrais-je en connaître la raison ??

- Mais bien sur, répliqua sarcastiquement la Gryffondore en pensant comme si elle savait pas ce qui me torture. C'est que j'ai vécu un horrible moment ici, que j'aimerai oublier mais qui viens me hanter toutes les nuits, et me forçant à prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêves cela vous convient comme excuse ?.

Cette phrase fit beaucoup de mal a Sally.

- Votre vie vous regarde mais comme vous le savez surement nous sommes en cours, ajouta-t-elle avant que la Gryffondore ne puisse répliquer. Et pour assister a ce cours il vous faut pénétrer dans cette pièce. A moins que vous ne désirez pas y assister.

Elle s'avança vers Hermione en lui tendant la main, main qui fut violement rejeter par la brune qui prenant une grande inspiration et formulant dans un murmure un formule pénétra en fermant les yeux dans ladite pièce.

Harry et les garçons prirent Hermione dans leurs bras sous les rires moqueurs des Serpentards en essayant de la rassurer car maintenant ils savaient où elle se trouvait le soir du bal mais ils se trouvaient dans l'incapassibilité d'expliquer le geste qu'elle avait eu envers leur enseignante. C'est donc sans beaucoup d'effort qu'ils firent le liens entre Sally et la tristesse de leur amie. Enfin qu'ils confirmèrent leurs soupçons.

Ce fut l'un des cours les plus passionnant de l'année pourtant la rouge et or n'y prêta aucune attention. On aurait pu croire avant qu'elle se serait lancé un sourd de surdité mais comme elle se trouvait dans cet état depuis près de deux semaines…. Les garçons firent gagner 30 points a Gryffondor cependant Hermione se prit une retenu pour avoir lancé un sort contre Parkinson parce qu'elle l'avait traité de Sang-de-Bourbe immonde qui devrait mourir avec ses parents moldus à la place de pollué la planète.

Bien sur Sally n'ayant pas entendu cette phrase donna une retenue à sa fille avec 10 point en moins pour Gryffondor. Elle fut rejoint par Harry qui prit sa défense.

Le soirée fut tendue chez les rouges et or et c'est heureux qu'ils partirent dormir seulement...


	23. Informations

b Informations

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilou ! Ouais je sais vous allez vous dire que je ne vous ai quitter que depuis 1 semaine hey hey ! Oh my god ! Je devins vraiment mais alors vraiment atteinte moi. Bref, je remercier ceux qui me lisent et ceux qui m'ont laissé des review merci. Il y a une mauvais et une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer et je réserve la mauvaise pour ma sœur puisque c'est elle qui a décidée de le mettre en place si je puis dire.

Bref, Doudou vous raconteras dans de plus brèves phrases que moi : D Parce que le court et moi sa fait disons… 36 ? Bref, j'adore ce mot , a moi de vous donner la bonne (yes !!)

Alors en fait j'en ai deux, je sais ca commence à être un long monologue, on commence par ce qui me viens en esprit en premier :

 Merci à Roman qui m'a (enfin) décider à réaliser la suite. C'était explicite sans l'être mais ca m'a aider alors merci à toi Roman. Grâce à toi, je vais pouvoir écrire mon chapitre 26 en fonction de ce que tu m'as dit. Je sais c'est un peu complexe mais je me retrouve :D (heureusement).

Et le deuxième :

 J'ai bientôt fini de retranscrire le chapitre 24 et le 25 est bientôt finie.

( on dit merci à la conscience et au CD « A suivre » de dede, et surtout à FMA et Zankokuna Tenshi no These. Okay c'est du chinois pour vous mais bon… Dede S'y connais c'est l'essentiel non ?)

Voila merci d'avoir lu mon petit truc pas beau et maintenant un mot de la pseudo correctrice et en même temps Enfer des Cloîtres.

Alors place aux review, (il était temps !)

Laure : Merci d'avoir posté cette review qui disons ma surprise mais si tu aimes et que tu trouve ça rigolo je suis heureuse d'avoir participé aux 15 minutes de sourire recommander au quotidien. Merci, biz dd.

Roman : Tu sais que tu m'as fait rougir ? Hey oui je sais y en faut pas beaucoup. Mais il faut que tu sache que si il y a bien un truc chez moi qui sois tenace c'est bien ma tenacité et mon optimisme ! Même si je mets du temps j'y arriverais ! Voila ma devise Alors conte sur ma fic pour te harceler pendant quelque temps encore. Mais je pense qu'il va te falloir beaucoup de patience pour avoir la suite. Merci et biz dd.

VOILA POURQUOI LA PATIENCE EST DE MISE ACTUELLEMENT (elle fait de belle phrase non ?)

Doudou à toi la parole.

La mauvaise nouvelle est que je posterais pendant deux trois mois, qu'une fois par mois et oui, il faut bien que ma sœur retranscrive les chapitres et qu'on intercepte sa nouvelle correctrice. Donc le prochain chapitre est pour le premier dimanche du mois de Décembre. /b 


	24. 22: Sirius Jr fait des siennes

center b Bonjour tous le monde,

L'auteur et moi, on s'excuse du retard, mais du à des raisons personnels, et de correction, en effet, la nouvelle correctrice, se connecte à des heures différentes des nôtres, donc..., et moi, qui lis la fic en avant-première, je peux vous garantir qu'il vaut mieux attendre la correction que de voir les horreurs que je vois, c'est donc avec trois semaines de retard que je poste le chapitre 22.

On vous souhaite de passer de bonne fête.

Bonne Lecture. /b /center 

Chapitre 22 : Sirius Jr fait des siennes.

i Le soirée fut tendue chez les rouges et or et c'est heureux qu'ils partirent dormir seulement... /i Harry et Hermione durent se rendre à leur retenue.

C'est d'une humeur maussade qu'Hermione frappa à la porte et c'est une voix féminine qui les invita tout deux à rentrer dans la pièce et à s'installer sur deux chaises devant deux bureaux. Sally dit à Harry qu'il savait ce qu'il avait à faire et de le décrire à son amie. Hermione ne dit rien mais cependant écoutait d'une oreille attentive.

Durant près de trois heures tout trois travaillèrent en silence, silence qui pesait sur les épaules de Sally et d'Harry, ce dernier ne savait pas trop quoi faire, et la tension était tellement électrique qu'il transpirait bien qu'on ne fut qu'à la mi-janvier. Et ça, il n'était pas le seul à le ressentir puisque les deux filles aussi si bien qu'Hermione enleva son pull pour laisser apparaître un chemisier blanc… Harry se dit «Dommage qu'elle a un débardeur en dessus…» puis se frappa mentalement pour avoir osé penser ça de sa meilleure amie. Puis Sally les laissa partir en leur disant qu'ils avaient fait du bon travail chose a laquelle Hermione répondit en murmurant : « Ouais c'est vrai que c'est vraiment plus facile de laisser ses élèves recopier les interros d'autres élèves que plutôt de le faire sois même »

La prof dut avoir une mine sombre car c'est une Hermione rayonnante -enfin toujours triste mais avec un sourire sadique- qui sortit de la salle, elle aurait pu se mettre à sautiller cela aurait eu le même effet. Quant à Harry il resta un peu plus avec son enseignante afin d'en connaître un peu plus sur son père et sur Sirius.

Il devait être passé deux heures lorsqu'il rentra dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, fatigué mais heureux car il avait appris beaucoup plus en ses deux heures qu'en l'espace dans 5 années qu'il avait passé à Poudlard sur ses parents et leurs amis. Il rentra donc dans son lit mort de fatigue, les autres dormaient déjà et c'est sans surprise qu'Harry les rejoignit bien vite.

Il fut réveillé par des cris qui provenaient de ses camarades de dortoir ces derniers étaient en train de pestiférer contre quelque chose qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

- Purée ! Comment le dortoir a-t-il pu être mis dans cet état ? Et par qui ?! demanda Seamus hystérique.

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais Dean pour l'Amour de Merlin ne me crie pas dessus !!!! .

- Oh et puis quoi encore ? s'énerva encore plus le Gryffondor. Et ton Drago Chéri, il ne saurait pas ce qui s'est passé par hasard ? Parce que je ne l'ai pas vu se coucher hier soir.

- Allons lui demander alors, contre attaqua le rouquin remonter à bloc.

Il se dirigea donc vers le lit du concerné, qui se trouvait juste à coté de celui d'Harry. Ce dernier gardait les yeux ouverts mais ses rideaux étaient tirés sauf –par un bien heureux hasard- du coté du lit du blond qui lui, dormait paisiblement.

Ron se pencha sur le dormeur et le secoua par l'épaule en l'appelant tout en le secouant comme un prunier et cela de plus en plus fortement.

- Drago ! Drago ! DRAGO ! hurla-t-il tellement fort qu'Harry ne pouvait plus faire semblant de dormir même avec la meilleur des volontés.

- Ron y en a qui essaye de dor…, commença-t-il mais s'interrompît en voyant le désordre qui régnait dans la pièce. Qui a fait ça ! s'exclama-t-il alors horrifié.

En effet la chambre qui n'avait -certes- pas toujours était bien rangée se trouvait être dévastait comme la deuxième année de Harry. Or, celui-ci se doutait bien que ce ne pouvait être Ginny.

- Mais pourquoi essayez-vous de réveiller Dray et par la même occasion de réveiller tout le dortoir ? demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée

- C'est Seamus qui en est à l'origine, déclara Ron d'une voix dure.

- C'est exact. Et je voudrais toujours savoir si votre Blondinet chéri en est à l' origine, acquiesça-t-il avec un air de défi.

- Mais il ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit que Drago, d'un avait le sommeil profond et de deux que même si tout Poudlard tremblait, il n'entendrait rien car il a pratiqué un sort d'insonorisation autour de son lit, répliqua Harry d'une traite exaspéré. De plus laissez Dray dormir car il est épuisé ça se voit pas, non ?

Et cela était vrai. En effet, Drago s'était couché encore plus tard qu'Harry. Ce dernier avait cependant pris une photo de Drago en train de dormir, un soir a la dérobé. C'était un ange. Il connaissait quelqu'un qui –il en était sur- donnerai cher pour avoir cette magnifique photo.

Les autres Gryffondor devaient donc se rendre à l'évidence que cela ne pouvait pas être l'ex-Serpentard. Puis, résignés les rouges et or commencèrent à ranger le tout, à coup de formule magique, c'est alors qu'Harry interrogea ses camarades :

- Vous n'avez pas vu Sirius Jr par hasard ?

- Non désolé vieux.

- Pas l'ombre d'une flamme.

- Ça ne fait rien, ce n'est pas grave. Il a du aller faire un tour.

Et oui, le petit Dragon était allé faire un petit tour mais alors quel tour !

Dans la Grande Salle une agitation inhabituelle –même pour Poudlard- régnait en maître, tous ne faisaient que parler du grand chamboulement qu'il y avait eu à l'école. A ce qu'il paraissait toutes les maisons, tous les appartements, toutes les salles, et toutes les armures avaient subi le même sort. C'est-à-dire que tout le château avait été retrouvé sans dessus dessous ce matin là. On disait même que Dumbledore s'était chargé lui-même du rangement car cela était le résultat d'une puissante magie.

C'est donc dans une cacophonie générale que tous déjeunèrent. Les professeurs ne songèrent même pas à les faire taire cependant Miss Su le fit à leur place en distribuant des heures de colles par-ci et par-là, et à tous les élèves qui parlant trop fort, selon elle, mais qui en réalité parlait normalement. C'était le tumulte qui faisait qu'ils devaient élevait un peu la voix. Soudainement, Dumbledore entra dans la salle et se dirigea droit vers l'allée de la deuxième table. Il s'éclaircit la voix et prononça :

- Mes chers élèves et professeurs, comme vous n'êtes pas sans le savoir, le château a connu un grand chamboulement au cours de cette nuit. J'ai moi-même participé à son rangement et –n'ayez pas peur mes enfants- je peux vous assurez que personnes ne sera puni. Car cette magie est bien plus puissante que la magie que pourrait réunir dix élèves de septièmes années. Les meilleurs bien sûr. Et je suis même certain que les dix meilleurs Aurors n'y parviendraient même pas. Selon nos indices, nous pensons que ce serait l'œuvre d'une créature magique ayant atteint sa taille adulte. Alors nous sommes en droit de demander aux élèves ayant une créature magique de l'amener et de la faire répertorier chez Miss Su.

Il lança un regard perçant à ses élèves et termina son discours par :

- Et cela avant la fin de la journée s'il vous plaît. Sur ceux bon appétit.

Et il se dirigea vers son siège où lui-même, après s'être assit, commença à manger puis engagea une conversation avec Minerva.

A la table des Gryffondor, Harry et les garçons demandèrent aux filles si elles avaient vu ou entraperçue Sirius Jr. Elles affirmèrent que non, puis tout à coup, Hermione s'en alla précipitamment. Les autres s'interrogèrent bien sûr de l'endroit où leur amie s'était rendue, seulement elle faisait ça si souvent maintenant que s'en était devenu une habitude. La jeune fille s'était rendue à la bibliothèque. Elle avait fait un rapprochement que les autres n'avaient pas effectué. Et si le chamboulement de Poudlard avait été crée par le dragon ? N'avait-il pas d'énorme pouvoir ?

La porte de la bibliothèque était fermée à clé alors Hermione formula le sortillège d'ouverture : Alohomora. Elle se dirigea directement vers la réserve et empreinta le livre intitulé « Draco est inibitus et amenantes dies» et s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Elle scruta le sommaire avant de tomber sur i _Draco Aquae /i _ qui selon le sommaire se trouvait à la page 96. Elle prit alors connaissance de toutes les infos sur les Dragons d'eau et eût un éclair de génie !

Le dragon que voulait Voldemort était celui d'Harry a coup sur !! Comment n'avait-elle pas pu y penser plus tôt ?! Elle était vraiment blonde !

Elle entendit et s'empressa de remettre le livre à sa place et de s'en aller en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte à clé après elle. Il était temps car en chemin la Gryffondore rencontra Mrs Pince qui se rendait à sa bibliothèque. Quand à la jeune fille, elle se dépêcha de se rendre à son cours de Métamorphose. Entrée dans la classe elle s'assit au fond de la classe, sorti de l'encre et un parchemin et commença à écrire tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur les dragons d'eaux. Elle ne voulait pas leur en parler face à face car ne pouvait se résoudre a leur révéler le secret de Drago mais elle ne pouvait tout bonnement pas ne pas informer le blond de sa découverte alors elle le nota. Lorsque les autres arrièrent, elle venait juste de finir, elle scella la lettre et la fit léviter jusqu'au sac de Drago qui ne remarqua pas l'intrus.

Le cours se passa bien, Drago et Harry firent gagner 20 points à Gryffondor pour avoir réussit la disparaitre de fouine. Ça leur avait fait bien rire lorsque leur professeur leur avait dit qu'il fallait travailler sur ces animaux seuls Hermione ne riait pas, elle était dans un autre monde où elle pouvait à sa guise se défouler sur les images de ses parents et les frapper autant qu'elle le voulait et le pouvait. Mais elle fut rappelée à l'ordre par le professeur qui lui demanda de pratiquer la métamorphose. Elle aussi réalisa parfaitement son sort et fit rapporter dix points à sa maison. Mais elle s'en fichait. Ses études n'avaient plus aucun autre intérêt pour elle que de la laissait s'évader.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre. Harry alla voir Dumbledore pour connaitre les nouvelles informations sur l'enlèvement de sa copine. Malheureusement, le directeur n'avait pas encore trouvait quelque chose qui pourrait être utile, c'est donc tout aussi maussade qu'Harry termina sa journée.

Harry n'alla pas voir la concierge, bien qu'il posséda un animal magique. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'y allait pas. Il n'avait pas à cacher le fait qu'il possédait un Dragon d'eau seulement il ne voulait pas en révéler la provenance de peur de faire renvoyait Hagrid bien qu'il sache parfaitement que Dumbledore ne le ferait pas. Mais la véritable chose fut qu'il était plutôt inquiet du sort de son animal. Il ne l'avait pas vu et s'inquiète de son état mais il ne pouvait en parlait… Car alors on lui demanderait pourquoi il n'a pas été recensé le Dragon.

Même Hermione ne le força pas a allait voir Miss Su. Bien qu'il fallait avouer qu'Hermione était plus que muette depuis Noël. Ils avaient tout essayés pour arriver a la faire parler mais c'était sans succès elle était plus que renfermée sur elle.

Ce Samedi là, se fut Quidditch, et l'équipe de Gryffondor affronta celle de Poufsouffle. Ce match dura près d'1h45, mais on voyait bien que Harry laissait une chance à ses adversaires, il était ailleurs mais lorsque l'attrapeur adverse fut sur le point de lui ravir le vif d'or, le Survivant l'en empêchait toujours.

C'est donc sur le score de 310 points à 120 que Gryffondor gagna. Se fut bien entendu la fête dans la tour ce soir là. Mais, en plein cœur de la fête, Drago monta dans le dortoir pour prendre un livre seulement tomba sur un parchemin scellé qui ne lui appartenait pas. Alors il brisa le sceau. Quant il eut fini de lire, il était explosait de rire, mais reprit son sérieux assez rapidement.

Il descendit dans la Salle Commune et se dirigea vers Harry qui était en train de boire une bouteille de Bierraubeurre. Ce dernier, après avoir lu le message, était mort de rire. Il essaya de repérer Hermione, heureusement pour lui, elle venait juste de rentrer dans la tour et s'apprêter à se diriger vers son dortoir quand quelqu'un lui déposa un bisou sur la joue et lui murmura un merci avant de s'en aller. Hermione resta sur place, Harry lui avait fait un bisou sous les regards de tout leur camarades qui n'en croyait pas leur yeux. Potter n'était pas avec Chang ? Seulement il l'avait fait ! C'est donc dans un état encore plus second que celui qui était le sien depuis quelques semaines, qu'Hermione alla se coucher.

Harry n'en revenait toujours pas, il l'avait embrassait. Mais pourquoi il avait fait ça ? C'est de savoir qu'elle l'aidait toujours ? Non. En fait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris, mais il se sentait d'humeur joyeuse. Et il fit part de sa bienveillante humeur à tous les Gryffondors.

Pendant ce temps deux tourtereaux étaient enlacés sur un canapé en train de regarder le crépitement du feu. Sally décida de rompre le silence reposant qui régnait :

- Je suis heureuse que Gryffondor ait gagné, pas toi Severus ?

Ce dernier grogna pour montrer sa mauvaise humeur.

- Allez fait pas ton rabat-joie.

- Depuis que Malefoy n'est plus dans l'équipe de Serpentard, l'équipe est nulle, maugréa Severus.

- Mais non, faut pas dire ça, ils sont bon…, tenta vainement sa chérie.

- … mais Gryffondor est meilleur, la coupa le Maître des Cachots.

- Allez soit pas triste.

Sally se cala encore plus sur son amant avant de lui déposer un tendre baiser afin de le réconforter.

- Sev, je sais que ce n'est pas le moment de te l'annoncer, rompit encore une fois la jeune femme. Mais je suis enceinte.

Se fut un large sourire qui illumina le visage de Severus, le plus beau depuis trois semaines, depuis qu'Hermione lui faisait encore plus la gueulle. Car avant, il savait qu'elle venait heureuse dans son cours puisqu'il lui connaissait un amour pour cette matière.

- Tu es sûre ? Mais c'est formidable ! s'exclama-t-il en le serrant encore plus contre lui et en l'embrassant affectueusement dans le cou.

- Absolument, tu seras papa d'un garçon, lui confia Sally dans un souffle.

- Non ? C'est vrai ! C'est … magique ! Viens on va fêter l'événement ! Et j'espère qu'il sera à Serpentard.

- Alors là, ne compte pas là-dessus, souffla Sally avant de le faire tomber sur le lit en l'embrassant partout. Moi je pari qu'il va rejoindre Hermione a Gryffondor !

- Et moi je te jure qu'il n'y mettra pas les pieds, sussura Severus en la faisant chavirer

Se fut une chaude nuit pour nos deux tourtereaux. Tandis qu'à la tour des Gryffondor se fut l'intervention vocale et donc spectaculaire du professeur Mc Gonagall qui m'y fin à la fête sous les coups de 3 heures du matin.

Hermione pour la première fois depuis des semaines rêva de chose heureuse. Quant à Harry, lui s'endormit dès qu'il eut touché l'oreiller.

Le lendemain après avoir déjeuner, Harry décida de rendre visite à Hagrid pour lui parler de Sirius Jr.

Quand il frappa à la porte, se fut un Hagrid rayonnant qui vient lui ouvrir.

- Ah c'est toi, je t'attendais, Ron n'est pas avec toi ? Bon ça ne fait rien, fit précipitamment Hagrid sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une.

Il l'invita à rentrer tout en continuant de blablater.

- Alors comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, merci et vous ?

- Ah moi, je vais bien. Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Heu non merci, je viens juste de déjeuner.

- Oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Mais tu prendras bien un jus de citrouille ?

- Avec joie.

Après un petit silence, le géant reprit sur un ton tout aussi joyeux que celui dont il avait accueillit le Gryffondor.

- Alors tu viens me parler de Sirius Jr, pas vrai ? déclara-t-il en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule tout en rigolant. Allez fait pas cette tête ! Je savais qu'Hermione trouverait la solution et que tu viendrais !

Il repartit dans son délire puis après s'être calmé demanda :

- Tu veux le voir ?

- Heu…, fit Harry prit au dépourvu et qui ne savait pas où voulait en venir son ami. Oui bien sûr.

- Allez mon petit, sors de ta cachette. Tu vois bien qu'il ne va pas te faire de mal. Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas un mauvais garçon… il sait pardonner, murmura Hagrid en direction de son lit.

Et le rouge et or vit jaillir le dragon qui s'était tant fait désirer. Et Harry heureux de revoir son dragon préférait lui caressa le dos plutôt que de le gronder.

- Hagrid, je peux vous poser une question ?

- Bien sûr.

- Comment cela se fait que Sirius Jr ai tant pouvoir ?

Le géant rigola encore un fois.

- Ah ça, désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu, mais je voulais te faire un surprise. Ça veux dire que Sirius Jr a atteint sa phase adulte, c'est-à-dire qu'il peut, ou dû moins son eau et ses plumes peuvent entrer entrer dans la composition d'une potion et qu'il peut donc participer a la guérison de beaucoup de gens. De plus maintenant tu peux te fier entièrement a son sixième sens.

Et c'est avec fierté qu'il s'adressa ensuite au dragon :

- Tu es un dragon puissant.

- Pardon de vous demander ça mais ça consiste en quoi son sixième sens ?

- Mais je te l'avais dit ! Si il accorde sa confiance a quelqu'un ce dernier est sur qu'il aura toujours sa protection et a l'inverse s'il juge que quelqu'un est mauvais, d'une il te prévient et de deux il fera tout pour que ton ennemi ne puisse t'atteindre.

Ils discutèrent alors de tout et de rien, de l'agression d'Hermione, son mutisme, les cours, Mc Go…, vers 15 heures, ils furent rejoints par un Ron tout souriant et un Drago timide, mais la chaleur de Hagrid brisa vite la glace et tout quatre parlèrent avec animation jusqu'à l'heure du diner.

Quant aux deux amants…

b N'oubliez pas de laissez vos impressions ! /b 


	25. 23: Bonne nouvelle pour, mauvaise pour l

center Bonjour tout le monde,

Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt mais comme l'auteur de cette fic voulait participer à un concours, nous avions décidées de mettre en suspend la fic, mais pas manque de temps elle ne participe pas au concours, et je vous annonce qu'il reste deux chapitres en attendant qu'elle continue d'écrire.

Bonne lecture. /center 

Chapitre 23 : Bonne nouvelle pour un, mauvaise pour l'autre.

i Seulement les deux amants avaient réfléchis i et la joie avait laissé sa place au doute c'est donc toute la journée qu'ils en discutèrent :

- Il faut au moins prévenir Dumbledore !!

- Severus, cela ne le regarde pas ! Nous n'avons quand même plus 17 ans !

- Mais quand on a eu Hermione, on est bien allait le voir ! se défendit l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

- Ca c'est parce qu'il le fallait ! On ne pouvait pas faire autrement ! On était obligé ! Nous ne pouvions pas garder Hermione… mais là c'est différent… on peut le garder ! Nous sommes adultes maintenant ! répliqua la femme en colère.

- Mais que va dire ta mère ? l'interrompit son amant. Que va dire ton Moony ? Hein ? Et Dumbledore ? Tu crois qu'il va apprécier tout ça ?

- Et…, l'interrompit à son tour Sally consternée. Albus n'a rien à voir la dedans, certes il nous a bien aidé en nous conseillant comme il l'a fait mais… Et puis ma mère, on l'envoi au diable !

- Sally, s'indigna le Maître des Potions.

- Non mais c'est vrai ! Je suis une grande fille, je n'ai pas 10 ans !

- Tout de même…

- Et Remus, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il vient faire dans cette histoire…

- Sally…, s'indigna à son tour Severus. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton enfant aurait pour parrain Remus ? Enfin, le premier que tu aurais. Tu disais que se serait lui. Lui, avant les autres car tu voulais leur faire prendre conscience de leurs immaturités…

- Tu sais que tu me fais bien rire mon petit Chaton, on dirait que tu me donne tort, fit Sally avec un sourire en enlaçant son amant après s'être approchait de lui.

- Je déteste ce surnom ridicule, tu le sais très bien ma jolie salamandre, répliqua-t-il sur un ton doux en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

- Et moi, je hais le tien.

- Sally

Ils restèrent accrochés l'un à l'autre pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, les mots n'étaient pas nécessaire, seul leur présence, leur chaleur, leurs étaient suffisants.

- Salamandre, je ne te reproche pas d'avoir voulu que Lupin soit le parrain, souffla Severus

- Heureusement que tu ne me le reproche pas !!! Surtout quand on sait qui a bien failli être sa marraine !!

- Heu ma petite Salamandre, je te signal qu'on s'était arrangé… Tu choisissais son parraine parmi tes amis et moi sa marraine parmi les miens…, rappela-t-il.

- C'est vrai mais tu ne peux vraiment pas m'en vouloir d'avoir choisi Remus, acquiesça la brune.

- C'est vrai, mais toi tu ne pouvais pas m'en vouloir d'avoir choisi, Nymphadora ! rétorqua-t-il.

- Pff… Oui mais elle est tellement maladroite !

- Tu ne l'aime pas parce que je trainais avec elle avant qu'elle apprenne que je fessais parti des Mangemorts…

- C'est même pas vrai d'abord !!! se défendit Sally a court d'arguments.

- A d'autre !! Ben de toute façon c'était Nymphadora ou Narcissa, fit-il d'un ton ironique.

- Ouais ben dans ce cas je préférai largement Tonks… Au moins on n'aurait pas été apparenté avec les Malefoy….

- Détrompe-toi… Que tu eusses choisi l'une ou l'autre tu aurais de toute façon était lier avec la famille Malefoy.

- Oui c'est vrai tu as raison mais c'est le passé… Et le passé on ne peut pas le changer…

Un nouveau silence se répandit dans la pièce…

- Dis-moi Sally.

- Oui Chaton.

- On le garde ? proposa en grognant Severus.

- Tu es vraiment partant ? demanda ravie Sally qui ne pouvait pas y croire.

- Si je te le demande ?

- Oh Severus ! Tu es formidable, si je n'étais pas déjà dans tes bras, je te sauterais dessus, s'exclama hystériquement Sally en embrassant son compagnon.

Severus rigola pendant un moment avant de souffler d'une voix suave.

- Mais ça ne t'a pas empêché de m'embrasser.

- Et de recommencer…, la taquina la brune et en joignant le geste à la parole.

Un nouveau silence entre les amants brisait par Sally.

- Et Hermione ?

- Ah, Hermione… je redoutais tant cette question… Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire avec elle… Cependant je pense que son attitude sera encore pire si on ne lui annonce pas.

- Comment son attitude pourrait être pire que celle qu'elle a maintenant ?

- Ça je n'en sais rien, mais connaissant un peu mieux que toi son caractère, je peux t'assurer qu'elle est… disons imprévisible, impulsive, sourde, têtue et rusée… regarde en deuxième année, elle a bien fait diversion afin que ses amis aillent me prendre mes ingrédients, pour les utiliser pour la préparation du Polynectar… Bien sur elle ignore que je le sais mais bon. Tu as bien vue sa réaction lorsqu'on lui a dit la vérité, imagine si on lui annonce qu'elle va être grande sœur ?! La c'est plus au mutisme qu'on va avoir droit c'est carrément au suicide !!

- Mais ne parle pas de ca voyons !!! s'exclama Sally. Et puis imagine sa réaction si on ne lui dit pas…

- On ne peut pas prévoir sa réaction, personne ne le peux. Elle est imprévisible… je n'arrive pas à savoir si elle sera contente de la nouvelle ou si elle va se renfrogner encore plus dans son silence… si elle sera heureuse ou si elle va nous haïr encore plus… ou si… par vengeance…

- Oui ? Par vengeance, elle ferait quoi ? demanda Sally inquiète du silence de son homme.

- Elle s'alliera à Voldemort, murmura Severus en baissant la tête.

- Severus ! s'horrifia Sally. Comment peux-tu penser ça !!

- Il m'en a pas fallu plus pour me rallier à lui je te rappel.

- Mais c'était dans un autre contexte, d'une autre époque, rassura Sally plus pour elle-même que pour son amant.

- Ne me dit pas que c'était une autre vie Sally ! l'interrompit Severus.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu dire…

- Peut-être, mais tu l'as fortement pensée.

- Sev, s'indigna sa copine. Arrête ça tout de suite s'il te plaît !

- D'accord, de toute façon c'est toi qui vois… Alors que décides-tu de faire pour Hermione ?

- Je n'en sais rien, j'ai peut-être une idée. Non, ça ne marchera pas, fit-elle en secouant la tête..

- Dit toujours Salamandre. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

- Je te préviens tout de suite, tu risque de ne pas aimer.

Elle prit une énorme inspiration avant de dire :

- Voilà, et si on demandait à Harry ?

- Tu as raison, je m'aime pas du tout ton idée, admit Severus en se renfrognant.

- Oh allez, Severus, s'il te plaît !

- Non, j'ai dit non !

- Ecoute Severus. D'une faut mettre les choses au point, et je ne vais pas vraiment lui dire que nous sommes les parents d'Hermione ! Je ne suis pas aussi bête ! D'ailleurs, je n'ai même pas l'intention de lui dire que c'est elle ! J'utiliserais un truc Moldu comme « Voilà une de mes amies à un problème et je ne sais pas comment l'aider. ».Tu vois le genre ?

- Oui, très bien. Trop même. Mais il ignore que tu es sa marraine, il ne sait que ce que tu as bien voulut lui dire c'est-à-dire presque rien du tout. Il sait seulement que tu es une Maraudeuse. C'est pour ça que je doute qu'il veuille bien t'aider. Il est tellement comme…

- Non, c'est faux, il n'est pas comme James, le coupa Sally avec fouge. Allez essayons ! Comme tu l'as dit : « Qui ne tente rien n'a rien ! » et puis il faut aussi prendre« le taureau par les cornes » comme…

- Comme tu as si bien su le faire, répondit a sa place l'Enfer des Cachots.

- Oui, parfaitement, allez dit oui, et puis de toute façon que tu le veuille où non, je lui demanderais, répliqua obstinée la brune.

- Alors pourquoi tu m'as demandé mon avis ?

- Simplement pour te faire croire que tu avais une chance de pouvoir refuser, rétorqua avec un sourire Sally.

- Pourquoi t'ai-je posé la question ? se lamenta le Maître des Cachots. Puisque je connaissais parfaitement la réponse ?

- C'est ça d'aimer une Gryffondore !

- Il faut croire.

Après un silence ou Severus but une gorgée de Bierreaubeurre, il déclara soudainement :

- Attends, je crois que j'ai une meilleure idée.

- Vas-y, je suis ouverte à toutes les possibilités.

- Ah vraiment ? fit Severus avec un sourire coquin.

- Chaton ! s'indigna sa copine. On parle de chose sérieuse.

- Oui, mais…, répliqua-t-il avec un regard qui voulait tout dire.

- Ah les hommes…. Bon alors tu accouches.

- Je doute que ce terme puisse être utilisait pour moi.

- Severus…

- D'accord, ça va j'ai compris. Bon et si tu faisais une annonce dans la Grande Salle, comme ça tout le monde sera ta condition et Potter…

- Harry.

- … et Potter ne pourra pas faire le rapprochement.

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Mais il fut d'abord prévenir ma mère, parce que si elle apprend en même temps que les élèves, elle tombera sûrement dans les pommes.

- Et quand comptes-tu lui annoncer pour nous deux ?

- En même temps que je lui annoncerais qu'elle est grand-mère. Comme ca ca ferra une pierre deux coups.

- Et pour Hermione ?

- Là, ça va être plus difficile, confia Sally.

- Tu sais, quand « la coupe est pleine, il faut la boire. ». Il faut mieux tout lui dire en même temps, comme ça, elle ne t'en voudra qu'une seule fois.

- Oui, je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

- Mais, tu as vue l'heure ? Faut qu'on y aille, s'affola Severus en voyant l'heure sur la pendule.

- Oui, tu as raison.

Ils s'embrassèrent et Sally partit, suivit cinq minutes plus tard, de Severus.

Durant le repas, Harry et les garçons rentrèrent dans la salle à vitesse grand V, mais leur entrée –s'ils espéraient être discret- fut tout sauf discrète. Ils s'assirent à leur table, toujours souriants et sous les regards des autres élèves, tandis que Sally se penchait vers sa mère qui se trouvait à gauche de Dumbledore, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son amant qui, lui se trouvait en bout de table à la droite du Directeur.

- Maman, après le repas, je dois te parler.

- Bien sûr.

- Tu peux aussi…, non rien laisse tomber.

- Vas-y dit.

- Non, ce n'est rien, juste une mauvaise idée.

- Si tu le dis. Tiens, peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe avec Miss Granger ?

- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir.

- Je sais que tu es triste, et j'en ignore la cause, et elle aussi est triste.

- Ecoute Maman, vient après le diner dans mes appartements, fut la seule réponse de sa fille.

- J'y serais, promis la vieille femme.

A la table des Gryffondor, Hermione sortit en prenant un bout de far breton. Les garçons et Ginny en profitèrent pour parler de leur plan en toute sécurité.

- Je crois qu'il va vraiment falloir songer à la préparation de la potion, déclara Harry à voix basse.

- Oui, c'est vrai, elle ne dira rien sinon, confirma Ron. Ginny, tu ne peux vraiment pas essayer de la convaincre ?

- Tu n'a qu'à essayer ! Ce n'est vraiment pas facile, elle est pire qu'une carpe. Elle ne me dit plus rien depuis trois semaines au moins ! Avant, elle me disait des choses, on se parlait, il y avait une complicité entre nous ! murmura sa sœur en colère. Ce n'est pas si facile.

- Et quel genre de chose te disait-elle , la taquina Drago.

- Dray, ne commence pas ! Je sais très bien que tu lui as promis de ne pas empiéter sur sa vie privée, je ne suis pas débile.

- Tu lui as vraiment promis ça ? demanda étonné Harry en parlant plus bas car Seamus, Dean, Parvati et les Crivey semblaient intéressés par leur petite discussion.

- Oui, souffla le concerné.

- De toute façon, tu es toujours partant pour le plan ? questionna Ron.

- Bien sûr !

- Alors tout est pour le mieux, déclara Harry comme pour mettre fin au débat.

Puis ils sortirent de table, pour se rendre dans leur Salle Commune où ils trouvèrent Hermione en train de lire comme à l'accoutumé. Ginny s'assit au pied du fauteuil de son amie et demanda son attention :

- Humm.

- Hermione regarde moi s'il te plaît.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda la brune qui se forçait à regarder son amie dans les yeux.

- J'aurais simplement voulu savoir quelque chose.

- Vas-y demande.

- Est-ce que tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ? demanda la rouquine à brule point.

- Bien sur !!

- Alors pourquoi tu ne me dit rien ? rétorqua la jeune Weasley un tantinet fâché.

- Alors là j'en sais vraiment rien, confia Hermione.

- En tous cas sache que je serais toujours là pour toi, reprit Ginny avant de se relever pour partir.

Quand elle fut presque debout, Hermione la rattrapa par le poignet et lui déclara avec un grand sérieux.

- Je le sais parfaitement et quand j'aurai enfin appris à vivre avec …. Tu en sauras plus…. Promis.

- J'espère seulement que tu n'attendras pas des lustres.

- J'essayerai.

Ginny lui lança, pendant qu'elle s'en retournait auprès de son copain, une dernière phrase qui résonna dans la tête de la préfète :

- Mais sache que j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra.

Ces simples paroles, elle ne sut pourquoi, lui rappelait une chanson française, une chanson d'amour, une mélodie triste, des paroles magnifiques qu'elle se mit de suite à fredonner. Cela faisait déjà un certain temps qu'elle n'avait plus fait cela, elle avait certes un peu de mal à réunir les paroles mais elle réussi tout de même. Cela donner a peut près ca :

i Et si tu n'existais pas,

Dis-moi pourquoi j'existerais,

Pour trainer dans un monde sans toi,

Sans espoir et sans regrets.

Et si tu n'existait pas,  
Je ne serais qu'un point de plus  
Dans ce monde qui vient et qui va,  
Je me sentirais perdu,  
J'aurais besoin de toi. /i 

Elle s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle, heureuse que personne n'eût entendue. Seulement elle se tromper lourdement. Car en effet la jeune fille était au centre de toutes les conversations puisque son cas était devenu une sorte de lien réconciliateur. Il semblerait que la tristesse d'Hermione touchait tout le monde, en effet, en ce moment dans la Salle Commune, les autres Gryffondors chuchotaient et quand quelqu'un rigolait il s'arrêtait bien vite. C'est donc l'une des raisons qui ont poussaient les Gryffondors a essayer de rendre le sourire de leur préfète préférée. Chaqu'un avait sa manière de procédé, certains faisaient des blagues, d'autres le pitre, ou encore des imitations mais rien n'y faisait la rouge et or restait de marbre. De plus, cela faisait un certain temps qu'on la voyer avec un teint pâle, macabre même, si pâle que certains penser qu'elle l'avait voler à l'ancien Drago Malefoy.

Alors quand ils l'entendirent meuhmeuhmé, certes très faiblement, ils stoppèrent leurs conversations. Bien que seuls les enfants de Moldu ou ceux qui étaient des Sang-Mêlés, enfin certain, connaissaient l'air, tout le monde appréciait qu'elle se mette à faire quelque chose d'un peu joyeux autre que de maugréait et de bouquiner sans arrêt.

Puis soudainement la brune s'arrêta et se dirigea vers son dortoir, son livre à la main, sans un regard pour ses amis.

Toc, toc, toc.

- Entre, vas-y, lança Sally en regardant la porte.

- Salut, lui répondit alors sa mère en entrant.

- Coucou.

- Severus ? s'étonna Minerva en prenant conscience de la présence de l'autre professeur qui se trouvait assis dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, un verre de Whisky à la main. Sans vouloir vous offensez puis-je savoir pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

- Bonsoir Minerva, répondit simplement Severus.

- En fait, intervînt Sally. Comme je te l'ai dit quand on mangeait, j'ai quelque petite choses à te dire et la présence de Severus est indispensable.

- Si c'est le cas, acquiesça sa mère.

- Veux-tu t'assoir ? Un verre peut être ?

- Merci. Un Whisky suffira merci.

Alors Sally prit deux verres et y versa le liquide puis d'un signe de tête demanda a son amoureux s'il voulait qu'elle lui remplisse son verre, et au hochement de tête de ce dernier rempli le verre. Puis elle tendit à sa mère l'un des deux verres qu'elle avait préparé qui le prit et la remercia d'un signe de la tête.

- Bon. Maman je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins et je serais donc sincère avec toi. Je sais que tu airais préféré que je te le dise à ce moment là mais ce qui est fait et fait.

Elle prit une grande inspiration pour se donner courage et d'une traite continua sans laisser le temps à sa mère de l'interrompre :

- Voilà Severus et moi, nous sommes amants, nous le sommes depuis près de 20 ans, enfin sans les 16 ans de séparation cela fait 4 ans. De plus tu es et tu va de nouveau être Grand-mère.

Le professeur de Métamorphose n'en croyait pas ses oreilles… Sally avec Severus, Lui avec Sally… depuis 20 ans ?! …. Sans qu'elle ne le sache jamais…. Grand-mère…. Elle était Grand-mère…. Deux fois….. Sans qu'elle le sache… mais… Comment sa fille a-t-elle pu tomber amoureuse de l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde ?? Elle posa donc cette question a sa fille après avoir bu une longue gorgée d'alcool.

- Heu c'est que… Bon, tu te souviens que Grand père voulait qu'on arrête nos enfantillages ? questionna prudemment la jeune femme.

- Bien sur que je m'en souviens !

- Et ben…. Tu te souviens aussi qu'on a eu l'autorisation de sortir de la salle commune que lorsqu'on a été en mesure de ne plus nous disputer toutes les deux secondes pour un oui ou pour un non ?

- Si je m'en souviens ! souffla la vieille femme comme épuisée rien qu'a cette pensée.

- Voilà, je ne sais pas si c'est un coup tordu de Papy, seulement j'en susi tombée amoureuse…

- Et moi, d'elle.

- Mais je me doutais bien qu'entre nous ça n'aurait pas pu marcher, continua la brune sur sa lancée. Puisque, disons le franchement, Severus et moi on était pire que Lily et James…

- Ca tu peux le dire, soupira sa mère. Combien de fois ai-je du te punir a cause de lui…

- C'est vrai, approuva Sally qui s'en souvenait encore. Et puis on a commencer à se voir de temps en temps… et les espaces se sont rapprochée de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'on n'arrive plus a se passer de la présence de l'autre.

- Attends, l'interrompit sa mère. Ce que tu viens de me dire c'est bien passer lors de votre 5ème année non ?

- Exact Maman.

- Et ?

- Et par la suite, c'est-à-dire après nos études, on s'est revu assez souvent, mais pas assez à notre gout. Alors un jour j'ai prétexté un rendez-vous assez loin pour justifier une absence de trois jours… Et crois moi avec les garçons sa n'avait pas été facile…

- C'était quand ? demanda Minerva.

- Notre relation durait depuis trois ans déjà, répondit Severus.

- Et durant c'est trois jours, nous sommes passés à l'acte, révéla Sally toute rouge.

- Vous ?? Vous ne l'avez pas fait avant ? s'étonna Minerva incrédule.

- Non, confirma le Maître des Potions lui aussi rouge mais qui parlait sans gêne. Parce que j'attendais qu'elle soit vraiment sure de son choix, donc qu'elle soit prête. Je ne voulais surtout pas la brusquée.

- Severus dites-moi.

- Que voulez-vous savoir Minerva ?

- Est-ce que Sally c'était votre Premier Rendez-vous ? Non excusez-moi. Votre première fille ?

- Oui, avoua Severus d'une petite voix. Et je peux vous jurez qu'elle est restée la seule et unique durant nos 16 ans de séparation.

(Nda : Je sais que ca fait longtemps que je n'interromps pu mes fic mais la c'ets vraiment plus fort que moi. J'en fais un peu trop non ?? Mais chuis mdr en voyant Severus répondre comme ca. En plus d'habitude un amant dit toujours a un Procureur qu'il jure que sa femme a été la seule et unique durant leur X années de mariages alors là… bon je sais c'est con… mais bon je trouve que je blondi de plus en plus moi –'.)

- Et si je ne me trompe pas c'ets bien a cause de vous que ma fille s'est exilée au Québec ?

- Oui, souffla Severus honteux.

- Oui mais attends maman. Il y a une raison bien précise à cela. Voilà si je suis enfui c'est parce que mon état, le fait de l'annoncer a mes amis, de savoir avec qui j'étais et la nouvelle de l'attentat contre James et Lily ajoutaient trop de problème. Nous avons pensé que cela était la meilleure solution.

-Ton état ? demanda sa mère qui ne comprenait pas.

- J'étais enceinte, précisa sa fille.

- Et il est où votre enfant maintenant ? Il n'est tout de même pas mort ? Tu ne l'as pas perdu ?

- Non rassure toi notre enfant est toujours vivant. Il est en ce moment même a Poudlard. En fait pour trouver une solution a notre problème on est allez voir Papy, parce que j'avais autant peur de ta réaction que de celle de mes amis.

- C'est tout a fait compréhensif, assura sa mère.

- Et donc Papy nous a conseillé de faire adopter notre fille.

- Il est vrai que c'était le mieux à faire.

- Et c'est ainsi que nous avons demandé a une agence mi-sorcière, mi-moldu s'il souhaiter accepter la candidature de notre fille. Ils ont dit qu'ils arriveraient facilement à la placer et ils nous ont proposé le nom de… Là, Maman, ça risque de moins te plaire…

- Dis toujours, l'encouragea Minerva tout en buvant une autre gorgée.

- Et ils nous ont proposé une famille du nom de…

- Oui ?? Du nom de ??

- Granger, répondit l'homme a la place de Sally qui visiblement ne pouvait pas continuer.

- Granger ? répéta la vieille femme un peu indécise comme si l'info avait du mal a atteindre son cerveau. Non attendez ! s'exclama-t-elle soudainement. Vous n'allez tout de même pas me dire que ma petite fille c'est Hermione !!!!!

Du fait que les deux professeurs avaient baissés leurs têtes elle dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle avait tapée dans le mille.

- C'est pas possible, murmura-t-elle. Mais au moins le sais-t-elle ? Non désolé c'était vraiment une question débile… Bien sur qu'elle le sait sinon elle ne serait pas dans cet état… Elle la vraiment mal prit… C'est donc de la que provient sa tristesse.

- Tu as vu juste ma petite maman.

- Bon je pense que ça lui passera, fit Minerva avec optimisme après un court moment de silence. Juste le temps qu'elle digère la nouvelle… En fait ce n'est pas vraiment Hermione qui m'inquiète mais plutôt ses amis… Ils feraient tout pour lui rendre le sourire… Mais bref passons. Donc tu m'as dit que je vais être à nouveau Grand-mère ?

- C'est vrai Maman.

- Vous savez si c'est un garçon ou si c'est une fille ?

- On ne peut pas vous le dire Minerva. Sally n'est pas encore allée voir Pompon. Mais ce n'est qu'un détail. En fait nous aimerions savoir ce que l'ont doit faire : l'annoncer ou pas a Hermione.

- Parce que tu sais on a un peu peur de sa réaction, justifia Sally.

- Oui je le comprends parfaitement, le mieux, à moi avis, c'est de le dire à tout les élèves en même temps, faire une annonce publique quoi.

- Tu vois ce que je te disais, lança fièrement Severus a sa compagne.

- Oui, s'exaspéra-t-elle. Aller saute de joie et dit ce que tu as a dire.

C'est donc ainsi que Severus se plaça derrière elle en veillant toutefois a ne pas être trop près, en lui soufflant tendrement dans les oreilles :

- Je te l'avais dit !!

- Bien, fit Minerva. Il ne me reste plus qu'a le dire à Albus et je pense que Samedi serait le jour idéal pour l'annoncer.

- Merci beaucoup Maman, fit la jeune enseignante en enlaçant sa mère. Que ferais-je sans toi ?

- Surement plein de bêtise. Au fait Severus, si j'apprends que vous avez l'intention d'abandonner ce bébé je vous jure, foi de McGonagall, que ça va barder pour votre matricule.

- Sachez Minerva que jamais plus je ne referais l'erreur que j'ai commise.

- C'est bien. Seulement ce serait encore mieux de tenir votre promesse.

- Mais j'y compte bien.

- Alors c'est parfait, assura la vieille femme. Bonne nuit à vous deux.

- Bonne a toi Maman.

- Bonne soirée Minerva.

Samedi approcha a grand pas pour nos deux amant et c'est une Sally angoissée et stressée qui fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle aux côtés de sa mère.

- Ne te fais pas mauvais sang il est totalement d'accord. Je te promets que tout se passeras bien.

- Mais c'est facile à dire pour toi !! C'est pas toi qui va devoir l'annoncer ! Et encore moins Severus….

- Allez ne t'en fais surtout pas. Ca se passera bien.

- J'espère Man, j'espère sincèrement.

- Mais puisque je te le dit !! Pourquoi n'écoutes-tu jamais ta vieille mère ?

Elles étaient arrivés à la table des professeurs et s'apprêtaient à s'installer quand Dumbledore demanda le silence et à Sally de ne pas s'assoir.

- Bon avant que nous nous jetions tous sur cette délicieuse nourriture qui se trouve devant nous j'aimerais que vous prêtiez attention à ce qui va suivre. A toi Sally.

- Voilà, je vais faire au plus simple pour que chaqu'un puisse calmer sa faim.

« C'est tellement plus facile quand il n'y a pas tout les regard sur nous, pensa Sally avec amertume. Oh merci Severus d'être là »

- Donc voilà, je suis enceinte.

Dans toute la Grande Salle la nouvelle mit le feu. Tout le monde commencer a échafaudé des théories sur la provenance de l'enfant.

A la table des Gryffondors, Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. i Elle /i enceinte ? Beurkkk…. « Ils n'avaient vraiment pas chômaient tout les deux, pensa-t-elle en réprimant un frisson de dégoût » Ils pensaient peut être que la nouvelle lui aurait fait plaisir ? Et ben ils se mettaient le doigt dans l'œil… Bien qu'elle ne sache pas vraiment si cette nouvelle le remplissait de bonheur ou si au contraire elle était pleine de colère.

Tandis qu'elle se morfondait dans ses sombres pensées, ses camarades eux étaient tout excités et se poser mutuellement des tonnes de questions.

Qui était le père ? Quand le nouveau né arrivera ?? Depuis quand elle était enceinte ?? Qui pouvait être le père ? Restera-t-elle ? Qui était le père ?? Ce sera une fille ou un garçon ? Et ben sur la sempiternel question : Mais qui pouvait bien être le père ?

Puis Hermione pensa à l'enjeu. Si elle était grande sœur, ils voudraient certainement qu'elle voit le bébé, ou qu'elle leur parle, ou même qu'elle s'en occupe !! Quoique sur cette question elle s'en faisait un peu pour l'enfant… S'ils s'en occupaient aussi bien qu'ils s'étaient occupés d'elle…. Tout à coup, la rouge et or eût la tête qui tourna, son cœur se serra, ses mains tremblèrent, son corps fut couvert de sueur et elle fut prise d'une nausée si subite qu'elle eût à peine le temps de se retourner qu'elle vomi sur le sol.

Toute la salle passa alors son attention de Sally à Hermione. Ça ne les étonnés pas plus que ça de la voir vomir, elle n'était pas dans son assiettes ses derniers temps…. Et puis on regardant bien son teint pâle…. On aurait dit que c'était la réplique exacte de l'ancienne couleur du visage de Drago Malefoy…

Les mecs étaient assez écœurés d'avoir pu fantasmer au moins une fois sur les lèvres d'Hermione Granger… Maintenant qu'elle cette même bouche rejeter les restes du repas de midi….

Quand aux fille , elles étaient aux Anges, elles jubilaient, elle qui avaient tant voulu montrer a cette Granger de malheur qu'elle n'était ni une Déesse, ni une intello super canon, ni une intouchable fille comme elles pensaient qu'Hermione était du fait de son amitié avec le Survivant et le magnifique Drago Malefoy. Bref, elle n'était qu'un être humain, et le fait de la voir dans cet état conforter les filles dans leur opinion de la jeune Gryffondore.

Naturellement, un énorme brouharas s'était élevé et comme Sally n'avait pas vraiment une grosse voix elle eût beaucoup de mal à se faire entendre des élèves, il fallu même l'intervention de Dumbledore pour rétablir un semblant de calme.

Sally était bien sûre inquiète de l'état de santé de sa fille, mais elle était pied et poing liée, car tant qu'aucun professeur ne bougeait, elle ne pouvait rien faire de peur de révéler au autre son attachement a Hermione. C'est donc pendant son terrible dilemme que Severus, à la surprise générale, ne fit pas que se lever comme l'avait fait les autres professeurs mais, il sortit de table et alla auprès de la malade. Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et essaya de la réconforté mais voyant qu'il n'arrivait à rien demanda d'une voix moins glaciale qu'a l'ordinaire :

- Potter et Weasley, emmenez la à l'infirmerie.

- Heu Professeur pardon nous aussi nous pouvons y aller ?

- Oui, oui, vous pouvez, répondit Severus ailleurs.

Ils partirent sans demander leur reste de peur de se faire disputer par un Rogue qui aurait repris ses esprits.

- Madame Pomfresh, comment vas-tu ? demanda Harry anxieux cinq minutes plus tard.

- Bien. Mise à part le fait qu'elle a reçu un choc énorme.

- Comment ça ? Un choc énorme ? questionna Ginny étonnée.

- Oui, un choc, pas physique bien qu'elle eût un bleu sur le genou gauche et quelques entailles profondes sur chaqu'un de ses avant-bras. Non son choc est plutôt d'ordre psychologique.

- Et ...

- C'est simple… En fait, J'ignore comment comprendre votre et, Mr Malefoy, confia l'infirmière.

- Ahh. Pouvez-vous déterminer l'origine de son choc ?

- Non, confia Pompom. Mais je suis presque sûre que ce choc et la conséquence direct d'un autre choc…

- Et …..

- Voulez-vous bien arrêter vos et insupportable !!

Le blond acquiesça et l'infirmière continua son diagnostic.

- Le premier choc a entraîné une grave déprime qui a elle-même entraîné une automutilation et le deuxième, une nausée… Vous êtes ses amis, vous a-t-elle dit quelque chose qui pourrait être à l' origine de son malaise.

- Non…. Répondirent à l'unisson les Gryffondors honteux.

Pompom murmura une phrase du genre : « Et ça se dit ses amis. » Seulement les rouges et or avaient entendus et c'est donc naturellement qu'ils contre-attaquèrent.

- Mais elle ne veux strictement rien nous dire ! s'exclama Ron en pétard.

- Mr Weasley ! Nous sommes dans une infirmerie ici pas sur un terrain de Quidditch, s'énerva-t-elle outrée du ton qu'avait pris Ron.

- Elle est renfermée !

- C'est ça quant on subit un choc Miss.

- Triste.

- Pareil Mr Malefoy.

- Plus la même.

- Ca c'est le coup de la déprime Mr Potter.

Et avant qu'ils eussent pu dire autre chose elle les renvoya dans leur dortoir en leur assurant que le lendemain ils pourraient la voir en pleine forme.

Plus d'une heure et demie plus tard, Hermione se réveilla dans un lit à l'infirmerie.

- Je ne me souviens pas de mettre endormi, articula-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

- C'est normal Miss Granger puisque je vous ai donné une potion pour vous endormir.

- Miss Granger, nous devons avoir une discussion sérieuse, déclara avec fermeté Pompom.

- Je sais pertinemment de quoi vous voulez me parler et moi je me refuse à vous dire quoique se soit, répliqua la malade avec un ton froid qui ne lui était pas coutumier.

- Mais voyons Miss Granger ! Vous ne pouvez pas continuer comme ça vous vous détruisez de l'intérieur !!! Et sachez que je ne veux que votre bien !!

- C'est ce que tout le monde me dit, reprit Hermione avec colère. Ils veulent tous le bien de la petite Granger, on ne veut que son bien ! Non je sais parfaitement ce qu'ils veulent !! C'est connaître ce que j'ai pour mieux me détruire !!! Mais….Ermioen GRang

- Mais quoi Miss Granger !! Quoi bon sang !! Vous pensez que vous êtes la seule dans votre cas ?? Vous pensez être l'unique être qui a ce genre de problème ?? Mais vous êtes des milliers !!! s'exclama l'infirmière hors d'elle.

- A ouais ?! répliqua sèchement la brune. Vous en connaissez beaucoup qui apprenne que ses parents sont professeur là où elle étudie qu'elle va bientôt être grande soeur et qu'elle est la fille du professeur le moins aimé de toute l'histoire de Poudlard !!!!!? s'écria Hermione elle aussi hors d'elle comme si cette maudite infirmière y pouvez quelque chose et qu'elle pouvait l'aider. Non j'en doute fortement alors permettez moi d'être septique sur l'utilité de votre aide !

Puis la rouge et or compris son erreur, et elle s'extirpa difficilement des draps dans lesquelles elle était enfuie. Elle y arriva avec beaucoup de mal certes, mais y parvint, et elle s'en alla sans plus de cérémonie tout en prenant ses affaires posée sur une table de chevet à l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

Quand a Pompom elle était littéralement clouée sur place. Mais avant que la jeune fille s'en aille elle réussi à dire une chose que par la suite elle regretta :

- Je ne vois pas le mal !

Elle se maudit intérieurement d'avoir pu lâcher ça. Mais pourquoi diable avait-elle dit ça ? Elle s'en voulait tellement, elle qui voulait seulement lui parlait de son automutilation… la pauvre être la fille de Rogue…. Mais n'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle allait être grande sœur ? Serait-ce possible ?? Ces deux là ensemble ?? Elle et lui ?? Waouhhhhh Elle n'aurait jamais cru cela possible ! CES deux là ensemble !! A la bonne heure… non… plutôt à la mauvaise…. Ça avait anéanti la jeune fille.

C'est avec un gros dilemme que Pompom partie se coucher : « Le dire ou non a ses meilleurs amis ». Telle était la dure question qu'elle se posait.

b Laissez des reviews si le cœur vous en dit ! /b 


End file.
